Harry Potter and Destiny's Shadow
by Sharptooth
Summary: AU. Sequel to Love's Triumvirate. Harry's 7th yr. Harry and his nemesis must race to become Lord of Shadows to seal Voldemort's fate, winner take all. Harry & Co. are tested as never before. HP/GW, RW/HG, NL/LL. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to "Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate." If you haven't read that one, much of this one will not make much sense. Please, for the sake of your sanity and my reviews, read that one first. Thanks.

Harry Potter And Destiny's Shadow

Chapter One: Riding the Depression Express

Depression and despair were two subjects that Harry Potter knew very well. To be depressed during the summer holidays was nothing new to him. It was, perhaps, the most familiar sensation in the world. When you grow up living with the Dursleys, you cannot help but be depressed during the summer.

The Dursleys had done everything in their power to make Harry's life miserable. They saw in Harry the representation of everything that they hated. He was the son of Aunt Petunia's sister, who was a witch. If there was anything that the Dursleys hated more than magic, Harry was yet to find it.

For many years, they kept him locked in a closet under the stairs at night. Harry had grown used to living with spiders as his only companions. He was given all of Dudley's old clothes to wear. Since Dudley often needed his own postal code, and Harry was quite skinny, It was rather comical looking to see him trying to wear these.

After Harry had started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he at least got to use Dudley's second bedroom. This was only done out of fear of reprisal from the wizarding world, however. He was generally kept locked in the room. They had put bars on his windows, and fed him one tiny meal a day through a tiny cat flap installed in the door. He was let out once a day under guard to use the bathroom.

So, Harry was used to being depressed during the summer holidays. What he was not used to was the reason why he was depressed this time. He was approaching his seventeenth birthday. He would be legally an adult at that time in the wizarding world. He no longer lived with the Dursleys, since Uncle Vernon and Dudley had been killed by Death Eaters during the spring. The same attack had left Aunt Petunia a catatonic vegetable in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

Harry had since come to live in his own home, left to him in his Godfather's will. It was a beautiful, sprawling Tudor Estate in the countryside about forty miles north of London. He now lived in the lap of luxury, having been named the sole heir of Sirius Black. Sirius was a very wealthy man, and that, combined with the small fortune left to him by his parents, made sure that Harry would never want for anything again.

Anything material, at any rate. He had only been here for one week, and already he was more miserable than he had ever been at number four Privet Drive. He wished fervently that his friends were with him. He had been lonely before, you couldn't live with the Dursleys and not be lonely. This, however was different. He longed for his friends, most especially Ginny. His heart ached so much he swore that he would die anytime now when it exploded.

He had never felt anything like it. It was as if all reason for living had been ripped out of him. He knew that he would be seeing her soon. He knew that the rest of his friends would be back soon enough. He just wasn't sure that he would survive long enough to see it happen.

Dobby was there for him, though. The house-elf had insisted on being there. He was quite taken with Harry. You see, when Harry was twelve years old, Dobby had tried mightily to discourage Harry from returning to school for his second year. Dobby had been enslaved to the Malfoy family, and had overheard a plot by Lucius Malfoy to open the Chamber of Secrets in an attempt to bring back the Dark Lord. Ginny Weasley had been manipulated by this plot, and it almost cost her her life. Harry had found a way to rescue her, though, and almost died as well. After it had ended, Harry ended up freeing Dobby from his enslavement.

Now, Dobby was busy fretting over Harry everyday. "Mr. Harry Potter doesn't eat. Mr. Harry Potter isn't taking care of himself. Mr. Harry Potter is pining away," he would say, at least twenty times a day. The problem was, Dobby was right. Harry was pining away.

With that thought, Harry stood up. He would have to do something about it. He was a Gryffindor, after all, and Gryffindors much preferred action to waiting around. First he would check the post. Then, he would take care of business. He looked around, but there was Dobby, holding out a letter for him. Dobby had taken on the irritating habit of having what Harry wanted before Harry knew what he wanted. It was a little disconcerting.

Harry looked at the letter. It was addressed to him, but he didn't recognize the handwriting. He opened it to see what it said.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are writing to you about our daughter, Hermione. She has been miserable thus far this summer, and we cannot get her to tell us why. She mopes around the house, usually with tears in her eyes. The only thing that we can think of is that she is missing you and your friend Ron. Might there be a way that she could come and spend some time with you and he? While we miss her terribly when she is away, her happiness is the only thing that matters to us. Please respond as quickly as possible. Thank you so much for being Hermione's friend._

_Mr. and Mrs. Granger._

Harry took a couple of minutes to respond, assuring the Grangers that Hermione was welcome in his home as long as he could draw breath. The invitation extended to all his friends and their families. Any of them could be there at any time. He had plenty of room, and he would enjoy very much having them there. He would be delighted to meet them in Diagon Alley at their convenience to pick up Hermione.

That completed he stood and thought. How was he going to take care of the rest of the situation though? He had a need beyond anything he had ever had before. There had to be a way. There was, he had just never done it before. But, since when had that ever stopped him before. He had received the most intensive training of his life last summer at the hands of Albus Dumbledore. Harry didn't think that even Dumbledore understood the things that he had released in Harry that summer. Harry had been very careful to keep a tight lid on it since then. Only Ginny knew what abilities he now had, and she would never talk. Now was the time for him to open up a little.

He strode out the door, and while in the middle of a stride he disappeared with a little 'pop.'

*0*0*

Hermione was miserable. She hadn't been home for long when the depression that she thought she had beaten threatened to overwhelm her. She had no idea why she felt this way. It was almost as if something had been ripped out of her.

Her mother had come in a little while ago, and said that she had written to Harry about her. Her parents were very worried about her. She had barely eaten since she got home, and she was wasting away before their very eyes. Her mother also told her that they had asked Harry for permission to bring her to him.

This had set her off in another bout of tears. It was so sad, really. They just didn't know how to handle anything dealing with her anymore. She had passed beyond their understanding. Now she had lost her parents as well.

She was sinking further into despair, when she heard a faint 'pop' behind her. Having neither the strength, nor the inclination to turn, she just sat there instead. If someone had come to kill her, so be it. She didn't really want to live anyway. Not if it meant being away from her friends.

"Hermione," a soft voice whispered, "it's me, Harry"

"Now I'm hearing things, too," she muttered, not bothering to look. "I guess I'm really losing my mind now."

"Not this time," came the whispered reply, as two strong arms wrapped themselves around her from behind.

She let out a little squeak, and turned her head sharply. "Harry?" she said in a tiny voice.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm here," he answered.

"But how?"

"I felt your need. We're all feeling it. It's like we're being pulled apart. I've been feeling it since we parted at the station."

"But Harry, how did you get here?"

"I don't really know, myself. I felt your need for friendship and it drew me here. It's not really apparating, more like what Dobby does, I think."

"Are you really here?" she asked reaching out to touch his cheek. "I guess you are. What do we do now?"

"First, you get your parents. I need to speak to them. Then, you and I are going to round up the others. Their need is almost as great, although, at least they are in pairs, which I'm guessing is making it somewhat easier. You and I were alone."

"Why is this happening, Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione. Maybe it has something to do with that prophesy. I think we're all tied together somehow. The prospect of being apart for the summer is tearing us up. Now, go get your parents. I'll wait here. I think it could come as a nasty shock if I were to go walking out to meet them."

*0*0*

Luna and Neville walked around the small pond. It was situated in the middle of a large backyard, at her Aunt's house in Denmark. It just didn't feel right, this place. Neville was constantly feeling like he was going to break down in to a quivering mass, as if all his molecules were going to come apart. He just felt so down all the time. The only thing keeping him going was Luna.

But even Luna seemed out of sorts. She was going through this too, Neville could tell. Whatever was affecting him, was also getting to her. Her head seldom came up off of her chest. Every once in a while Neville could swear he could see tears start to form in her eyes.

Every time he asked her if she was OK, she would give him a small, forced smile and nod. He finally tired of asking her. He just grabbed her hand, and led her over to a long, low seat set back under some trees. They sat there, the two of them, heads together, trying to take comfort in each other.

"Having a hard time, you two," came a girl's voice from behind them. Neville picked his head up, wondering who had come to see them, and why he hadn't noticed them coming down from the house. He turned and did a double take. He prodded Luna. She looked up slowly, and with dawning recognition she got up and practically tackled them.

"Easy, Luna. I'm none to steady right now," said Harry, fighting to keep his balance.

"Harry, Hermione, when did you get here? Is everything alright?" Neville asked.

"We just got here, and yes, everything's alright now. I'm just a little weary. I'm not used to traveling like this, and I'm definitely not used to bringing someone with me. Luna, I need to see your father, as soon as I can, oh, and if possible, could I get something to eat? I'm starved."

*0*0*

"Are you two OK?" asked Molly Weasley to her two youngest children. She was horribly worried about them. Ever since they had arrived home, they would simply sit in the den, usually with Ron holding Ginny in some manner. They were in such a position right now. Ginny was lying on the couch, with Ron sitting next to her on the floor, holding her hand. It looked like silent sobs were wracking her body.

"We'll be OK, Mum," Ron said quietly. "We just don't feel up to much right now."

"I don't like this Ronald, it seems like there's something working on you two. I'm going to floo Dumbledore." She turned on her heel, and worked her way toward the kitchen. Half way there, she stopped. She had heard something out there. She wasn't expecting any of the family home. Pulling her wand out, and steeling herself for a fight, she inched towards the kitchen.

Coming around the last corner, her wand held at the ready, a hex ready on her lips she entered the kitchen. With a small shriek she dropped her wand and started to sway, feeling everything start to spin. A pair of strong arms caught her in mid swoon.

"Mrs. Weasley, are you alright?"

"Neville? What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here? Oh dear, Harry are you OK?" She had spotted Harry, leaning up against the table, his complexion pasty, his knuckles white where he gripped the edge.

"Never… done… this… before…" he murmured, before tumbling backwards into the waiting arms of Hermione and Luna.

"Ron! Ginny! Come quickly!" Molly screamed. There was clatter from the other room. In a moment Ron's bright red hair appeared in the doorway. He broke into a huge grin, and threw himself at the group. He was soon joined by Ginny, who fell upon Harry with a shriek of pure joy.

Harry opened his eyes to see the one thing he most wanted to see in the entire world. "If this is a dream, don't wake me," he whispered. His eyes flew wide open as Ginny crushed his lips with hers. Wrapping his arms around her, he found that he was having a hard time seeing. Some strange liquid seemed to be impairing his vision. He figured that just lying there was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"How did you lot get here?" a confused Molly Weasley had to ask.

"I honestly don't know how I did it, Mrs. Weasley"

"Harry, you're family now. You don't have to call me that any more."

"Well, I know what I'd like to call you, but I don't know if you'd let me," he said with a little frown. Beside him, Ginny snapped her head around, a shocked smile lighting up her face. She gave his hand a little squeeze, and nodded at him so slightly that only he noticed. With that encouragement he plunged on. "I'd really like to call you Mum, if you didn't mind."

Molly clapped her hands over her mouth to stifle a gasp. Her eyes welled with tears, and she shook slightly. Finally, after what to Harry seemed forever, she lowered her hands, and with a quavering voice said "Are you sure, Harry? I could never take the place of your mother."

"Don't you see? You've already been the only mother I have ever known. Now with things the way they are between Gin and me, I can't help but feel like you are my Mum. So, is it OK?"

"Of course, Harry dear. I always hoped that you and Ginny would get together. All those nights that she would spend pining away for you. I know you didn't know that I knew, Ginny, stop looking at me like that. I'm your mother, it's my job to know. Oh, just wait till I tell Arthur. He'll be so happy. It's what we've been hoping beyond hope for. We always hoped that we could find a way to bring you officially into the family."

"There's one other thing. It really isn't that safe for us to be outside of the protections set up by the Order. Mum, I think it might be better if we could get back to my house. I think I can do it, but I need a little rest first. I only learned how to do this today, and I haven't attempted it with this many people before. Have you been told how to find my place?"

"No, Harry. We haven't been told yet."

"Let me use your fire for a minute then." He walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Throwing it into the fire he said "Potter Estate." Sticking his head in, he looked around. "Remus! Are you there? It's Harry! I'm in the fireplace!" Shortly he saw Remus coming at a dead run.

"Harry, thank Merlin you're alright. Where are you?"

"I'm at the Burrow. Molly tells me that she doesn't know how to get to our place. I need you to tell her, oh, and tell Arthur too, when he gets home. I would, but you know as well as I do that I can't. Also, is there any way we can arrange for transportation for all of us to come home? I don't know if I can handle that many people, or if the charm will let us all in, in any case."

"I'll handle it Harry," said Lupin, giving Harry a strange look. "Let me talk to Molly…"

**Author's Note: **And thus it begins. Harry has many abilities only hinted at. He starts to discover them here. His ability to travel is indeed like that of a house-elf, with all that it implies. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed my prequel to this: Harry Potter and Love's Triumvirate. I hope that you enjoy this one as much as the last.


	2. The Singers and the Songbird

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Two: The Singers and the Songbird

It was later in the day when they all got to the Potter Estate. Lupin had arranged for a group from the Order to escort them home. Thus, it was an exhausted group that walked into the household. They looked around in awe, taking in the ornate craftsmanship that went into the wood working. Ron, especially, seemed to appreciate the home. Perhaps it was because he hadn't had anything like it when he was growing up.

"Harry, may I speak to you in private for a minute?" Remus whispered in his ear.

"Sure, let's go into the study." They walked in, closing the door. "What did you need, Remus?"

"Harry, how did you leave? I found your broomstick in the walk-in. You didn't walk out of here, I asked the gate, and it said that none had passed. We don't have any portkeys here, and you can't disapperate here. Now, what did you do?" he asked, looking at his young charge.

"I'm not sure, Remus. I think it's kind of like what Dobby does. House-elves don't disapparate, they simply travel. Look, I was going nuts here. I found a need, and I filled it. I don't know how, but at least I know I can do it. Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired, and I need to spend some time with Ginny before I go to sleep." This last was said with perhaps a little more anger than Harry had intended. He spun on his heel and walked out the door, leaving Lupin scratching his head.

"Hey guys, you'll find bedrooms upstairs on each of the two top levels. I have the master suite at the top floor, and Remus and Tonks are in the last bedroom on the second floor. Make whatever sleeping arrangements work for you. I'm frankly too tired to care. If you'd like we can meet tomorrow morning for breakfast." He turned to head for the stairs, and stopped, turning back to face them, "I'm sorry, I'm so glad you guys are here. It's like a huge weight is off of me. I love you all. Ginny, could I see you for a little while?"

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to me, Potter. Of course I'll come with you. Good night all." She waved to everyone, and, grabbing Harry's arm went up the stairs with him.

They went into his bedroom, and Ginny's eyes went wide. "Wow, this is something else. Quite a spread you have here, Potter."

"You like it? It's yours, you know. I'm just glad you approve."

"What do you mean, it's mine?"

"Think about it Ginny, you said yes. Therefore, whatever I have is yours. All of it, every last bit. What's mine is yours. The only thing left to make it all official is for you to take my name. You already have my soul. I signed your form and all."

"Are you really that tired, Harry?" she asked, a mischievous grin coming to her lips.

"Well, I am tired, but I think I could spare you some time. Maybe even ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"Alright, how about twenty?"

"Better make it a couple of hours. You're going to be lucky if you wake up tomorrow. We've got a lot of missed time to make up for." She crossed the distance between them, gently pushing him down onto the bed.

"Erm… Gin, what are you doing?"

"Correcting a prior mistake. I'm going to leave my mark on you, Potter. From now on, nobody messes with you. You're mine."

"Oh? And is this correction going to be with or without my consent?"

"Does it matter?" she asked, widening the link they shared.

"Not at all," he said, hooking his fingers in her belt loops and pulling her roughly to him. "Not at all." He pressed his lips to the nape of her neck, eliciting a low groan from her lips.

Harry woke the next morning to find Ginny already awake and gazing at him. "Good morning, beautiful" he said, pulling her down for a kiss. "Don't you think you should get dressed? If you don't, we aren't going to get very far today. I wouldn't doubt it if your brother boils me in my own grease after last night, even if we get down there before everyone else."

"You just let me worry about Ron. I'll just remind him about Hermione, and he'll fall in line. Now, what to wear? I didn't bring a lot with me."

"Why don't you look in the closet? I bet you'll find quite a surprise."

She crossed the floor to the closet and pulled it open, ignoring the low moan that came from the bed as she padded barefoot across the floor. When she saw what was in the closet, her jaw dropped. "Harry, where did you get all these clothes? There must be just about every type of women's clothing in here."

"They're all in your size. I checked," he replied. "Just one of the perks of having Dobby here. He looks after details. Worth every knut."

She looked through the clothes for a while, and finally settled on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that read '_I'm his golden snitch_.' "Come on, lets get downstairs. I worked up an appetite last night.

"_She's back!"_ he thought, with a little thrill running through him. He quickly pulled on some clothes and followed her down to the dining room.

They were all sitting out on the huge patio, enjoying the morning when Bill and Fleur showed up. Quickly shifting seats to accommodate them, they settled into a light conversation. There were ten of them there, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna, Remus and Tonks, and Bill and Fleur.

"So, Harry, nice place you have here," Bill started, "how do you like it?"

"It's great, well, even better now that we're all back together. I'm still trying to figure out why we all suffered from such bad depression when we were separated like that. Have you ever heard of a curse like that?"

"No, how about you, Fleur?"

"No, Beel, I haz not heard of such a theeng."

"It might be something concerned with the prophesy, Harry," said Lupin.

"Yeah, Harry, remember, it made it sound like you guys were all tied together somehow. Maybe you need each other to be successful," Tonks added.

"I don't know, but I'd sure like to ask Professor Dumbledore for his opinion," Hermione chipped in.

"I bet he cast some powerful love charm on us," said Luna dreamily.

"You think so?" asked Neville, gazing fondly at her.

"Well," she started, "It sure worked on us."

They were interrupted by the appearance of a strange, unearthly music. It seemed to be coming from somewhere in the sky. Harry's heart leapt. He had heard this music before. He scanned the sky, and finally pointed to a small red bird making its way toward them. As it grew in appearance, Ginny said "Fawkes?"

Dumbledore's phoenix flew down towards them, landing on Ginny's lap. Harry reached over and petted him. "What are you doing here, Fawkes?"

As if in answer, Fawkes looked over at him, and let out a little trilling sound. He turned and looked at Ginny, catching her eye. The unearthly trilling increased until it became a full blown song. As it did, Ginny, as if entranced started to match the wordless song, the melody catching in her throat and spilling out over her lips.

Harry's head snapped back, and he went rigid. Every muscle in his body tensed up, throwing his arms and legs outward. His eyes rolled back into his head, and images started to form in his mind.

_Ron was there, in front of Hogwarts, his wand in one hand, and a glowing broad sword in the other. He swept the sword down and yelled something. He started charging down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, and a hoard of fire spirits poured out of the castle behind him, their heads thrown back, and unearthly howls coming out of their mouths as they followed him._

Another feminine voice joined in as Luna caught up the song and the vision changed.

_There was Professor Snape, writhing on the ground, screams echoing from the walls as a gaunt black haired woman pointed her wand at him._

A masculine voice joined now. Lupin was singing. Again the vision changed.

_Harry was holding Ginny's limp form in his arms, while Ron and Luna were off to the side, each helping to support Neville. They were all covered in soot. Standing a little in front of them was Hermione, her hair streaming out behind her, her face a mask of hatred and rage as she blasted towards a ring of wizards in Ministry robes._

Hermione was singing now.

_It was and aerial view and there was Dumbledore, flanked by Moody and Shacklebolt. They were surrounded on all sides by a huge army of dark creatures. Approaching them from one direction was Voldemort and a small group of his Death Eaters._

Bill had joined now.

_Harry was standing over a well, looking down into it. A face was appearing in it, a face with long dirty black hair, and a beard and mustache._

Fleur picked up the song.

_There was Harry again, seemingly cloaked in shadow, his head thrown back in laughter. In the background, Ginny stood singing._

Ron added his voice to the song.

_A great black dog rising from the ground, shaking off ashes and dashing off towards something in the foreground._

Tonks was caught up in harmony.

_Draco Malfoy, standing over a small, dark haired, pug faced girl, the large purpling bruises standing out on her cheeks, a cruel smile on his lips._

At last Neville joined in.

_Voldemort and Harry locked in mortal combat, a curse on Voldemort's lips, Harry's head thrown back in laughter._

And then, as suddenly as it started, the phoenix song ended. Harry collapsed in a heap, with Ginny following him. All around them, people were shaking their heads to clear them. Ginny stirred and picked up her head, "What happened?" she asked innocently.

Nobody had an answer as Fawkes flew off.

**Author's Note: **Cue eerie music... The story recommedation for the chapter is "The Bonded Heir" by ProfessorChris. H/G, and just as much fun this time as it was the first time I read it...


	3. The Way of the Warrior

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Three: The Way Of The Warrior

They helped Harry lay down on a low couch just inside in the sitting room. He was feeling very woozy and slightly ill. "What happened?" he asked, looking around at all the concerned faces. "The last thing I remember was Fawkes starting to sing at Ginny. Then there was a jumble of images. I don't understand what's going on. Where did Fawkes go?"

"He flew off, Harry," Ginny said, looking down at him in concern. "I remember him starting to sing. It was such a beautiful song, Harry. I felt almost as if I were a part of it. Then, the next thing I knew, he was flying off, and no-one seemed to know what had happened."

"We all seem to have been caught up in it, Harry," said Lupin. "You said there were images. Do you remember any of them?"

"Only bits and pieces. Something about Ron. It all seemed to go by so fast. It was like watching a Muggle movie being played at high speed. Maybe Ginny can help me sort it all out. It's no secret now that she and I can sometimes hear each other's thoughts." He looked up at her, a question in his eyes.

"I'll try, Harry" she replied.

"Maybe you ought to get some rest, Harry," suggested Neville.

"Not some rest, but maybe I'll try some meditation. Maybe we can dredge up a memory. What do you think, Gin? Want to try?"

"I'm game. Let's go."

They took their leave, letting the rest pursue whatever things they wanted to do. They went into Harry's study. Harry motioned to a long leather couch. As Ginny sat down, Harry looked over at her. "This was something important, Gin, I can feel it. I just wish I could remember it."

"Harry, sit down. We'll try together. Come here and take my hand. I've found we seem to have the strongest link when we're touching." She grabbed his hands as he sat. "Now look at my eyes. That's it. Think back on it, Harry. Just relax and let the memories flow. Relax, Harry, you're too tense. Slow your breathing. That's it. Just let the tension out. Now, concentrate on your memories. Let it flow, and I'll try to tap in on it.

_Ron was there, in front of Hogwarts, his wand in one hand, and a glowing broad sword in the other. He swept the sword down and yelled something. He started charging down the hill towards Hagrid's hut, and a hoard of fire spirits poured out of the castle behind him, their heads thrown back, and unearthly howls coming out of their mouths as they followed him._

"That's it!" Harry shouted, breaking out of his reverie. Ginny jumped. "What do you think it means, Ginny?" He was looking at her intently now, a wild look in his eyes. It was a feral, almost disturbed look. Her eyes widened as she took it in.

"It seems to be a vision, Harry," she whispered, leaning back slightly. She glanced over at the grandfather clock. "Look! It's been almost four hours!

"What are you talking about?" He looked around at the clock, his eyes widening and his jaw dropping. He shook his head as if to clear it. "We've got to tell the others about it. You know, I think there's more, but if it's going to take this long to bring each piece back, we'll have to work on that later. What's the matter?" He had noticed the look on her face for the first time.

"When you looked at me after the memory, you had this wild, kind of deranged look on your face, Harry. It kind of scared me. I'm sorry."

"I did what?" he asked. She told him, showing him in no uncertain terms, there in her mind. He sank his head into his hands. "What's happening to me, Ginny? Why am I sometimes on the verge of losing control like that?"

"Harry, you've had to shoulder such enormous responsibility, and you have such incredible power. You're much more powerful than almost any other wizard. I can only think of two or three that even begin to approach your power. That kind of power is hard to contain. That's where I come in. It's my job to nurture your development. It's my job to teach you how to use your new found power."

"I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to leave, Ginny. What if I lose control and do something to you?"

"Harry, I've seen into your mind, I know you wouldn't hurt me. You are the kindest, most caring man I have ever met. You always think of everyone else instead of yourself. Let me see your hand." She grabbed his hand and held the back of it up. "See those scars. Think about it, Harry. How many fifteen year old's would have put up with that, rather than risk that the one person who could help him might be sacked. Anyone else would have run straight to McGonagall and consequences be damned." She looked at him, almost daring him to contradict her.

"Ginny, I'm not nearly as noble as you make me out to be."

"Oh? And just who was it that came after me into the Chamber of Secrets, when you knew that it would probably mean your death? You knew what was down there, but you came anyway. Harry, you were only twelve years old."

"I had help," he whispered.

"So what? You used Godric Gryffindor's own sword, Harry. You figured out how to defeat Tom Riddle's memory. You, Harry, no-one else. You were the one that saved me that night. I knew from the moment I saw you that you were the one. I've never told anyone this, but from the time I first started to remember, I've dreamed about you. Your face, not someone else's. You were always my knight, Harry. You may not have realized it right away, but I've always known."

"I wish I had known sooner."

"You weren't ready yet. Everything happens for a reason. We don't always understand why, but there is a reason for everything. Now, stop with the nonsense about my leaving you. I could never be happy with anyone else. Every other boy I've ever been with felt like cardboard compared to you."

"Sometimes it's just hard to believe, Ginny. I've never had anything like this before. I've never known love before. Sometimes I make big mistakes. I just don't know what to do sometimes."

"You do just fine. Besides, I'll let you know when you screw up. Just keep doing what you have been and everything will work out fine. You stick with me, and I'll have you ready to kick Voldemort's arse to hell and back."

"You know, Ginny? I'm beginning to think we didn't have any choice about being together. It certainly seems fated to be. You can't be happy with anyone else, and neither can I."

"Upset about that, are you?"

"Only that it took so long to happen. We could have been happy long before this."

"I think you needed to be hardened to things first. If it hadn't been for all the tragedy in your life, I don't think you'd appreciate what we have as much."

"Good point. Let's go see if we can find the others. I'd like to see what they think of that vision."

They wandered out of the study, and started to walk towards the den, when Harry stopped. "Let's do this the easy way. Dobby!"

There was a soft 'pop' and Dobby appeared in front of them. "You called, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?"

"Yes, Dobby, can you tell me where the others are?"

"Oh, yes sir, Dobby can do that. Mistress Granger is in her bedroom, resting. She said her stomach hurt her. Dobby is thinking she hasn't really recovered from what Dobby's old master did to her, Mr. Harry Potter sir."

Harry and Ginny exchanged worried looks at this, but Harry motioned for Dobby to continue.

"Your Wheezy is outside, practicing something. Dobby doesn't really know what it is, but Master Wheezy seems to be enjoying it. Mistress Lovegood and Master Longbottom are walking around the grounds, sir. Master Lupin and Mistress Tonks have left with the other two, Master.

"Dobby, I'm not your master. I'm your employer. I'm no better than you are. To me, we are equals. Never forget that."

"Oh!!! Mr. Harry Potter is such a generous wizard! Never has Dobby met such a great and respected person such as Mr. Harry Potter! He is Dobby's savior, and he still thinks Dobby, a lowly house-elf is his… his… equal!" Dobby broke of into great wracking sobs, his eyes brimming with tears as he sank to his knees, looking up at Harry with such an adoring look it made Harry feel queasy. His little hands were clenched together, and Harry thought he was going to pray to him.

A little giggle broke through his horror. He turned to look at Ginny, who had stuffed her fingers in her mouth to stop the laughter. "What?" he asked, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"You… just… sounded… so… much… like… Hermione…" Ginny managed in between chortles, the tears streaking her cheeks. "The… look… on… your… face…" she continued, having trouble standing by this point.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand, dragging her behind him. "Let's go see Ron." His cheeks had turned as red as her hair.

They found Ron in the back yard. He was dressed in some sort of Muggle outfit that Harry had never seen before. It looked like some sort of white pajamas. The pants were made of a burlap like material, and seemed quite baggy. The top kind of wrapped around his body, tying at the side. It too was made of the same fabric. Tied around his waist was a long strip of brown material, belt like. The ends flopped down towards the ground. He wasn't wearing anything on his feet. Tied around his head, keeping his hair out of his eyes was another strip of material, this one with an intricate picture of a dragon on it. Every once in a while little puffs of smoke would waft from the dragon's nostrils as Ron hopped and gyrated around in an intricate pattern. He had a long, slightly curved Muggle sword gripped in his hands, and he was slashing around, cutting at imaginary foes.

He finished his pattern, and turned to see Harry and Ginny walking towards him. He flashed his patented Weasley grin at them and walked over to them, grabbing a towel on his way over.

"What in the name of Merlin were you doing?" asked Harry, looking him up and down.

"It's called a kata," he replied. "You remember that Muggle fighting that Tonks taught us last summer? Well, I've been taking advanced lessons from her for almost a year now."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Confidence, mainly. But there's stamina, co-ordination, limberness, and focus of will. She also gave me this." He pulled a book out of his bag. Harry looked it over. It showed a picture of an oriental man dressed in some type of wicker armor, brandishing a sword. It was entitled _The Book of Five Rings_.

Harry handed it back. "What's that for?"

"Strategy. Master Musashi certainly knew what he was talking about. The five rings are representative of the four classical elements, earth, water, air, and fire, plus the void. Each ring contains different ways for dealing with opponents."

"Earth is solid, it doesn't move, but when it attacks it crushes and buries. Water adapts to the shape of it's container and follows the path of least resistance. When it attacks, who can stop a tidal wave? Air is impossible to hit, but it can buffet and kill in sufficient force. Think of a hurricane or tornado. Fire consumes all in its path. The void simply isn't there when trouble comes. If you can master these concepts, you can't be stopped. If you can defeat one, you can defeat a thousand, one at a time."

"And you've been studying this for almost a year. I never noticed," said Harry, hanging his head.

"Yeah, well you were kind of busy learning about yourself. But you never failed to be there if I needed you. Don't worry, Mate. I got by. I had my own journey with Hermione, remember?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Now, did you need to see me about something?"

"Yeah, tell me what you think about this."

*0*0*

Later that evening Harry sat down and started writing out a letter.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_We had something happen here when Fawkes visited us. I would appreciate it if you could come and see us. We need to talk to you about it. _

_Hoping to see you at your soonest convenience, _

_Harry_

He went over to the roost that Hedwig liked to use, and calling her down, he attached the letter to her leg. "Take this to Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Hedwig. I'll be here when you get back." He scratched her affectionately on the back of her neck, and let her fly off. He went back inside and started climbing the stairs to find Ginny.

**Author's Note: **So now, as you have probably sussed out, I've set up Hermione to struggle in this fic. She, though the oldest, has had it the hardest except for Harry. She has been critically injured twice in two years, and found out that she was both pregnant and lost the baby in the same instant. Then there was the disabling depression of the first chapter. She is a child of two worlds, but truly comfortable in neither. How would you have her handle it? I am curious to see how your thoughts compare to mine...

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Harry Potter and the Veela Life Debt" by jojobevco. It has just really begun, being only four chapters thusfar, but I do enjoy it so far and thought to share it with you. HP/GD.


	4. Prophesy and Change

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Four: Prophesy and Change

The next morning, when Harry and Ginny came downstairs for breakfast, they were surprised to find Professor Dumbledore in the dining room, enjoying the vast spread of food Dobby had prepared. Already there were Luna and Neville.

"Ah, good morning Harry, Miss Weasley." He said in between bites of his marmalade toast.

"Good morning Professor," Harry and Ginny replied in unison. They sat down and started helping themselves to some of the food massed there. "Thanks for coming," Harry said between bites.

"Yes, your owl said that you had an experience with Fawkes?"

Harry nodded, and proceeded to outline what he could of what happened. "What do you make of it, Professor?"

"Very interesting indeed. As you might have realized, Fawkes seems to have developed an affinity for the two of you, and you especially, Harry. It is one of his tail feathers that resides in that wand of yours, after all."

"I know that, Professor. It's just that nothing like this has ever happened to any of us before. It seems that it affected everyone there. Ginny was simply the first to join in. I'm really wondering about the visions, though. Ginny and I tried to call them up, but we only managed to get one out of my head so far."

"Yes, I am rather concerned about that as well. Perhaps the three of us might get together later this morning. A bit of training that I might be able to give you about organizing the compartments of your mind. That might help you to find the missing memories."

"We'd really appreciate that, Professor. Thank you."

Ron and Hermione wandered in, chatting with Lupin. "Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. She looked as if she hadn't been sleeping well. Spotting the concerned looks that Harry and Ginny were flashing her, she came over and pulled them both into a big hug. "I'm alright, it's just… well, I'll tell you later," she whispered. She straightened up and sat down next to Harry, patting the seat next to her for Ron to join her.

Just as Lupin made to sit down, there was a loud 'bang' on the table as both Luna and Neville's hands had slammed down on the it. They had gone stock still, and their eyes had a glazed, far away look. Lupin started to go over to them, but he was stilled by a gesture from Dumbledore. Looking over at him, Dumbledore simply shook his head slightly, as if now expecting something more from the pair.

Their voices started, coming in perfect unison.

"TWO PRINCES EMERGE, DARK FOR LIGHT, LIGHT FOR DARK.

PATHS THAT HAVE CROSSED SO OFTEN BEFORE MUST INTERSECT AGAIN.

THE POWER TO ACHIEVE STANDS BEFORE THEM, YET ONLY ONE MAY SUCCEED.

THROUGH FACES OF FIRE AND THE WELL OF SOULS THEY PROCEED.

ONLY IF THE BINDING IS SEALED MAY THE ONE RISE ABOVE.

ONE PRINCE IS CROWNED LORD OF SHADOWS, THIS IS THE PRIZE.

THE OTHER IS BANISHED, CONSUMED BY LIES.

THE FATE OF THE DARK LORD IS ESTABLISHED BY THE VICTOR.

FOR THIS THE PRINCES VIE."

They slumped together, and slowly came to, looking rather confused. "What just happened?" asked Neville.

Ron was staring open mouthed. Hermione had her hands over her mouth, a very scared expression on her face. Ginny gripped Harry's arm so hard she started to cut off his circulation. Harry just watched the two of them, making sure from where he sat that they were indeed OK.

Both Professor Dumbledore and Lupin had now reached them. They were looking them over. Lupin looked at Dumbledore, and Dumbledore nodded knowingly. "It seems there might be seer blood in you, Miss Lovegood. There also appears to be a very strong connection between you and Mr. Longbottom here. Very interesting indeed."

They looked at him with rather puzzled expressions on their faces. He quickly explained, and repeated what they had said back to them. Their eyes got as round as saucers, and the looked at each other as if appraising each other anew.

"What does it mean, Professor?" asked Harry quietly. It was the first he had spoken.

"Well, Harry, I think that the term prince is symbolic, as if referring to someone about to come into power. I would suggest that you might be one of the princes."

"Professor," said Hermione, "if Harry is one of the princes, then I think he is the dark one, for the light."

"So who's the other one."

"Someone who's crossed Harry's path many times before." Ron said, in a sarcastic tone. "It can only be Malfoy."

"How do you figure?" Harry asked.

"Who else, Mate? You and he have crossed paths so often that it's like a broken record. And who's always trying to get one up on you and failing miserably?"

"Good point."

"Harry it sounds like a race between the two of you," Ginny said.

"I bet those things it mentioned are stages of the race," Luna added. "I'll ask Daddy if he's heard of them."

"Professor, what do you think it means about the binding being sealed? What _is_ that?" Harry was looking at him intently now.

Dumbledore actually flushed. All the color seemed to drain from his face. His eyes darted from Harry to Ginny and back again.

"Professor, what aren't you telling us?" Harry asked, starting to rise from his chair, anger flashing in his eyes. Ginny placed a warning hand on his arm.

"Harry, you have to understand, what has been done had to happen..." He held up his hands almost as if to stall for time. "Let me explain. Sixteen years ago, after I heard Sybil Trelawny's first prophesy, and it became apparent that it was genuine, I set in work a complex plan to bring about Voldemort's downfall. I brought into play ancient and powerful magics. I had recently found that Molly and Arthur Weasley were expecting a seventh child. I manipulated it so that that child, you my dear," he looked over at Ginny, "would be the result of that pregnancy. I then started a binding of you to whichever child was chosen by Voldemort."

Harry was standing now, shaking slightly. He had inched his hand down to his pocket.

"Please, Harry, hear me out. I knew that the only power in the universe that could stop Voldemort for good was the one thing he couldn't understand. That power was love. I had to give you a fighting chance against him. So," he said slowly, "I gave you Miss Weasley."

"You manipulated us?" Harry said incredulously. What gives you the right to do that?" He was yelling now. His wand was half way out of his pocket. Ginny grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Harry," she said softly, "if my love means anything to you, calm down."

He looked down at her, stunned. He nodded, sitting back down. "It's just that all my life I've been manipulated, and now I find that the one man I trusted beyond all others was the biggest manipulator of them all." He turned to Dumbledore and said in a low cold voice, "You are very lucky that I love her as much as I do. If I didn't, no power in the universe could have saved you."

Hermione gasped. Shocked looks were exchanged all around the table. Dumbledore just nodded. "I knew that there would be serious consequences to my actions, Harry. You are well within your rights to be mad at me. I can only ask your forgiveness. Believe it or not, I was not only thinking of Voldemort's downfall. I was also trying to give you a real chance for happiness. I can think of no finer wizard family than the Weasleys. Arthur and Molly are two of the finest people I know."

"At least we agree on that." Harry said. Ginny looked at him and closed her eyes. He closed his and leaned his head back. They stayed there like that for a couple of minutes. When he opened his eyes, he leaned down to gently kiss Ginny. "You're right of course," he said to her with a small smile. Looking back up at Dumbledore he went on. "Ginny feels that it's all water under the bridge. I'll grant you that, provided that the manipulations stop here and now. If you try anything like that from now on, I will know. Now, please explain what it meant that the binding must be sealed."

"The binding is the start of a magical contract, Harry," he began. "You understand that, having taken part in one during your fourth year." Harry nodded. "The only thing I can think of is that it needs to be completed, possibly by another magical contract. The marriage of two wizards is a magical contract, and may not be broken. I can only assume that this is what is meant by that."

Harry looked at Ginny. She nodded to him. "Very well, go on. What do you make of the rest of it, that part about being crowned Lord of Shadows?"

"Harry, I honestly don't know. I can assume that it is some ability or spell that you would gain, granting you access to Voldemort, sealing his destruction, but that is only an assumption on my part."

Harry just nodded his head. He closed his eyes as he rubbed them. Ginny reached over to rub his shoulders. "Professor, I'm sorry I lost my temper, it was just a really big shock," he muttered.

"It's very understandable, Harry. Just remember that I did what I felt had to be done. I freely admit that perhaps I made errors at times, but I did what I felt was in your best interests. I wanted you to have happiness, Harry. I felt you deserved that. If the only way I could insure that was to manipulate the two of you, well, I did it."

Harry stood up and started walking out the door and towards the stairs. "Frankly Professor, I don't really give a damn what you thought right now. I'm drained, and I need to go rest. Good day."

They watched him climb the stairs. Ginny stood up and looked at Dumbledore. "Professor, you're going to have to work hard to regain his trust. He's been badly hurt today. I can feel it, like a knife thrust. He doesn't trust his own judgment right now. He can't be sure it's not just being manipulated to be a certain way. Hopefully I can repair some of that. If you'll excuse me…" She followed Harry up the stairs.

As she walked up to the bedroom, the door swung open at her approach. She walked in, looking for Harry. With a swish of her wand the door shut.

"Is this real, what I feel for you?" he asked from behind her.

"What do you think, Harry? You've been in my head. I've been in yours. I've never felt this way for anyone else, and I know you haven't either. Regardless of how it came about, how we feel is real. It's one of the only things real about us. I'm not giving you up without a fight. So go ahead and tell me it's not real, Harry. Go ahead and hurt me. I've been hurt before. I know what it feels like. Come on, take your best shot."

"OK, marry me, tomorrow."

"W…What?"

"You heard me. If Dumbledore wants to be the master manipulator, who am I to argue. I still get what I want the most, you. So... marry... me... We can have a private ceremony with your family and our closest friends. Who cares what anyone else thinks. I want you to be mine in name as well as fact. I want to be able to tell the world, this is my bride. Is that so wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong. It is kind of shocking though. Considering what an arse chewing you just gave old Dumbledore down there, I didn't expect this."

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that we Gryffindors are practical. If we were already planning on getting married, and then it became necessary for us to get married, what's the problem. So, marry me, tomorrow. All you have to do is say yes."

"Yes…"

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? What do you say to a little practicing?"

"Oh you have an evil mind, Potter. I like the way you think."

**Author's Note: **So my question this time is: Should Harry have forgiven Dumbledore? I would like to think that the Harry of my story is starting to grow up, but he is only sixteen, going on seventeen. What do you think?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Alive" by Tai Birdsong. A HP/GW oneshot. I really enjoyed it.


	5. Photographs, Memories & a Princess Bride

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Five: Photographs Memories And A Princess Bride

It didn't happen the next day, nor did it the day after that. In fact, it took most of the summer. The thing that Harry didn't understand was all the planning that went into such a thing. To him, it was as simple as getting into a set of dress robes, saying some vows, touching wand tips, and kissing her. For Ginny, it was a major production.

"A girl only gets married once, Potter," she had told him merrily one day when he cornered her. At his puzzled look she went on. "I know from talking to Hermione that in the muggle world people get married and then, what was the term? Oh yeah, divorced at the drop of a wand, but remember what Dumbledore said. It's a wizarding contract, Harry. It can't be broken. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" She eyed him warily.

"Of course I want to. I just wish we could get it over with now. You did say yes, and all."

"And you agreed to wait until I was ready. Look, I moved it up a year. This way I can keep Mum and Dad in check, as well as soothe my fiancé. By the way, you really need to talk with them, you know. Need to let them know what is going on and all. I suspect it won't be any harder than facing Snape on a bad day." She chuckled as she saw him blanche visibly.

"Look, why don't you go and do something useful, like trying to figure out how we're going beat the stuffing out of Malfoy in this race." Harry got a that little expression on his face that he got when he was contemplating something. With a nod he spun on his heal and headed for his study.

She found him there a few hours later, reading through a book, a brand new pensieve set up in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her. "I'm just getting ready to try this out. Would you like to stay?" he asked.

"Sure."

He pulled his wand out of his pocket and touched it to his temple, extracting a slender thread of quick silver. He put his wand down into the pensieve, giving it a little spin. The quick silver was deposited into the bowl. Ginny looked down and saw a very young Draco Malfoy spinning around in it.

"_Why is he with you? Where are your parents?" he said with a slight sneer. _

"_They're dead," came Harry's reply._

"_Oh, sorry," he said, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"_

"_They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean."_

"_I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same…"_

Harry reached up to extract another memory, swirling it into the pensieve.

_He was standing in the compartment on the Hogwart's Express. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that," he said sticking out his hand._

The memories kept coming.

_Malfoy smiled as he tossed the rememberall in his hand. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find… how about… up a tree?" He leapt onto his broom and took off._

_*********_

_He stood there awestruck, looking at Harry's new nimbus. "What would you know about it, Weasley? You couldn't even afford the handle."_

_*********_

_Malfoy turned to face Hagrid. "I'm not going into that forest," he said, a touch of panic showing in his voice._

_*********_

"_What's the good of that if I'm not on the House team?" said Malfoy, looking sulky and bad tempered. "Harry Potter got a Nimbus Two Thousand last year. Special permission from Dumbledore so he could play for Gryffindor. He's not even that good, it's just because he's famous… famous for having a stupid scar on his forehead."_

_*********_

_Harry straightened up to find himself face to face with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing his usual sneer._

"_Famous Harry Potter," said Malfoy. "Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."_

"_Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said Ginny. It was the first time she had spoken in front of Harry. She was glaring at Malfoy._

"_Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend!" drawled Malfoy.  
_

_********_

"_What's happening?" Ron asked Harry. "Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here?"_

_He was looking at Malfoy, taking in his Slytherin Quidditch robes._

"_I'm the new Slytherin seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "Everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."_

_Ron gaped, open-mouthed, at the seven superb broomsticks in front of him._

"_Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able raise some gold and get new brooms, too. You could raffle off those Cleansweep Fives; I expect a museum would bid for them." The Slytherin team howled with laughter._

"_At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in," said Hermione sharply. "They got in on pure talent."_

_The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood," he spat._

_********_

_Then someone shouted through the quiet. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" It was Draco Malfoy. He had pushed his way to the front of the crowd, his cold eyes alive, his usually bloodless face flushed, as he grinned at the sight of the hanging, immobile cat._

_********_

"_Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents… only to disarm them… we don't want any accidents… one… two… three…"_

_Harry swung his wand high, but Malfoy had already started on "two": his spell hit Harry so hard he felt as though he had been hit over the head with a saucepan._

_********_

"_What's the matter with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy._

"_Stomachache," said Ron_

"_Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a kick from me," said Malfoy snickering. "You know, I'm surprised that the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet," he went on thoughtfully. "I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up. He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said Dumbledore's the worst thing that's ever happened to this place. He loves Muggle-borns. A descent headmaster would never have let slime like that Creevey in."_

_Malfoy started taking pictures with an imaginary camera and did a cruel but accurate impression of Colin: "Potter, can I have your picture, Potter? Can I have your autograph? Can I lick your shoes, please, Potter?"_

_He dropped his hands and looked at Harry and Ron._

"_What's the matter with you two?"_

_Far too late, Harry and Ron forced themselves to laugh, but Malfoy seemed satisfied; maybe Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on the uptake._

"_Saint Potter, the Mudbloods' friend," said Malfoy slowly. "He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood. And people think he's Slytherin's Heir!"_

_Harry and Ron waited on bated breath: Malfoy was surely seconds away from telling them it was him… but then…_

"_I wish I knew who it is," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."_

_********_

"_You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"_

_********_

"_Maybe you'd rather not risk your neck," he said. "Want to leave it to the dementors, do you? But if it was me, I'd want revenge, I'd hunt him down myself."_

_********_

"_The dementors didn't affect me at all!" Harry said excitedly. "I didn't feel a thing at all!"_

"_That would be because they weren't… er… dementors," said Professor Lupin. "Come and see…"_

_He led Harry out of the crowd until they were able to see the edge of the field. "You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," said Lupin._

_Harry stared. Lying in a crumpled heap on the ground were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Marcus flint, the Slytherin team captain, all struggling to remove themselves from long black hooded robes._

_********_

"_Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."_

_********_

"_Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore… the man's a Mudblood lover… and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother doesn't like the idea of me going to a school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defense rubbish we do…"_

_********_

"_You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry, "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always had that, or was it just because you were with her?"_

_Malfoy's face went slightly pink. "Don't you insult my mother, Potter."_

"_Keep your mouth shut then," said Harry, turning away._

_BANG!_

_Several people screamed. Harry felt something white-hot graze the side of his face. He plunged his hands into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"_

_Harry spun around, Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing._

_********_

"_Like them Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do… look!"_

_He pressed the badge onto his chest, and the message on it vanished to be replaced by another one that glowed green: POTTER STINKS._

_********_

"_I was attacked by a hippogryph, and my friend Vincent Goyle got a nasty bite off a flobberworm," says Draco Malfoy, a fourth year student. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything._

_********_

"_I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you get out of line."_

_********_

"_Maybe," said Malfoy in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, "the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."_

"_Maybe you will if you don't shut up," said Harry out of the side of his mouth."_

"_Maybe he's been messing with stuff that's too big for him, if you get my drift."_

_Malfoy walked away, smirking over his shoulder at Harry, who suddenly felt sick. Did Malfoy know something?_

_********_

"_I mean," said Malfoy, raising his voice a little more, his grey eyes glittering malevolently in Harry and Ron's direction, "if it's a question of influence with the ministry, I don't think they've got much chance… From what my father says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… and as for Potter… My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's… apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…"_

_Malfoy made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter, Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee._

_Something collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later he realized that Neville had just charged past him, heading straight for Malfoy._

_********_

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our king._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our king._

"… _But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles, even the Weasley's hovel smells okay…"_

"_Or perhaps, said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it…"_

_********_

"_Trip jinx, Potter!" he said. Hey Professor! Professor! I've got one!"_

_********_

"_Liar!" shouted Umbridge. She threw him from her, and he slammed into the desk. Now he could see Hermione pinioned against the wall by Millicent Bulstrode. Malfoy was leaning on the windowsill, smirking as he threw Harry's wand into the air one handed and then caught it again._

_********_

_Harry vaulted over the intervening seats, grabbing her hand._

"_Harry!" she cried. "It hurts so much…"_

"_Cho! Don't worry! Madam Pomfrey will be here in a moment, I'm sure of it!" he yelled at her, clutching her hand and trying with all his might to calm her down. "Get Madam Pomfrey here, NOW!" he screamed at the top of his lungs._

_Turning back to Cho he softened his expression and said "It'll be ok… really…Cho?" As he watched in horror, the light seemed to fade from her eyes and she shuddered with a great gasp, going limp, her hand falling from his. He looked up in horror, and in a startlingly clear moment, caught sight of a lone figure across the pitch._

_He was behind everyone, and while they were all looking away from him toward what was happening next to Harry, Draco Malfoy put his fingers to his lips and raised his hand in a little salute. He turned with a whirl of his robes and walked calmly down the stairs. _

"He's gotten a lot more bold over the years, hasn't he?" Ginny asked.

"He sure has. I worry a lot about what he's capable of. With his father dead, I wonder how little sanity he has."

Harry reached over and pulled down an album. "Hagrid gave me this after my first year. It was all the pictures of my Mum and Dad that he could find." He turned to a page near the middle of the album. It was well worn, as if he had turned there many times before.

Ginny scooted up closer to him. "So that's your parents?"

"Yeah, this was their wedding day. See, there's Sirius. He was their best man. God, Gin, I miss him. He was the closest I ever go to having a family, at least until I decided to join yours."

"He's with us, Harry. He'll always be with us, so long as we have our memories."

"I know Gin, but it's not the same. I wanted so much for him to be at my wedding. I never knew when, or where, but I wanted him to be there. I wanted to have him be in my wedding picture." The tears had started to form in his eyes, making it rather hard to see.

"I've never had a family. You're all I've got. More than anything else, Gin, I want a family with you. I want children, and laughter, and love. Is that too much to ask? I'm so sick of being the Boy Who Lived. I so sick of manipulations, and prophesies, and fates. All I want is a normal life. I'm so tired of it all Gin. I just want it to end." He looked into her eyes. "All I want is you." I guess that's why I'm getting impatient. I want the one thing that's gone right in my life."

"You've got me, Harry. It won't be much longer. Then we can have that party we talked about. Your birthday, as well as Neville, and me, and our wedding. What a bash that's going to be. Funny, I never realized that your birthday and Neville's are just a day apart, even with the prophesy."

"Neither did I. Neville never said much about his personal life before. It took a really long time for him to open up. I'm glad he did, though. I think that Luna's really been good for him. Given him lots of confidence, she has." He cocked his head, thinking. "I've got to see Ron, and I've got to see Mum and Dad in the morning before the ceremony. I've been dreading that, you know."

"I know. It's quite funny actually. They love you, Harry. They're not going to hurt you, you know."

"You say that now. We may be spending tomorrow night in the Hogwarts hospital ward."

"Just you wait and see, Harry. Just you wait and see."

"Mum, Dad, thanks for seeing me this morning," Harry started.

"Ginny said you wanted to see us for something, and we wanted to see you too. What changed, Harry? Why are you and Ginny moving things up so much?" Molly said.

Before Harry could answer, there was a knock at the door. Harry walked over and opened the door, letting Professor Dumbledore in.

"I felt I owed it to Arthur and Molly, as well as you and Miss Weasley to be here and explain a few things, Harry. I hope you don't mind."

"Actually Professor, I think that might just be for the best," Harry said, and then continuing under his breath so that only Dumbledore could hear, "just make sure that you don't hold anything back from them. No more manipulations."

Dumbledore gave him a slight nod, and sitting down next to the Weasleys, began to lay out the scenario that he had explained to Harry earlier in the summer. There were many shrieks from Molly, as well as outraged "Humphs" from Arthur as he told his tale.

"I can only ask your forgiveness, Arthur, Molly."

"Well, I don't know, Albus. This is a shock to be sure," Arthur said. "That you would deliberately put our child in the middle of this, how can we forgive that?"

"Mum, Dad, can I say something?"

"Of course, Harry dear," Molly replied.

"Ginny and I, after a lot of discussion, have decided that despite the revulsion that we originally felt for what Professor Dumbledore did to us, to forgive him. Looking back, there were reasons for what he did, that must have been very real when he did them. The important thing, as far as we're concerned, is that he has both given us a fighting chance against Voldemort, and he has given us the gift of each other. I've never known happiness like I have with Ginny. I want that happiness. It's the only thing I've got. And, she compliments me perfectly. I have risen to a whole new level with her around that I never could have reached without her."

"I know, but is it right to rush into this?" Molly said.

"I'll tell you what I told Ginny. If we were already planning on this, and then it became necessary, where is the problem? If the good Professor here wanted to be the master manipulator, who am I to argue. I still get exactly what I wanted most: Ginny. She still gets what she wanted most: me."

"Well, son, since you have put it that way, I have only one thing to say to you," said Arthur, as stern look on his face.

Harry waited with bated breath.

"Take care of our little girl."

*0*0*

Harry stood there, with Ron at his side, and Neville, and the twins beside them. Across from them were Hermione, Luna, Fleur and Gabrielle. He watched as Ginny came down the aisle in her white dress robe. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Her hair was flowing down, contrasting with the stark whiteness of her robes. His heart threatened to leap right out of his chest.

Soon, she was releasing her father's hand and joining him at the alter. Professor Dumbledore stood before them.

"Since the foundation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the headmasters have had this most joyous of responsibilities. The joining of two young people in the magical contract of marriage is the greatest thing we have the privilege to do. Harry and Ginny have asked to exchange vows before you, the gathered witnesses."

Ginny looked up at Harry. "Since I can remember, I have dreamed of you, Harry. You have been my knight in shining armor, my savior, my instructor, my best friend. Now you have agreed to be my partner, my lover, my husband. Mere words cannot express the love I feel for you. We share a bond that will never be broken. I will walk with you, at your side through any trials you might encounter. I will never abandon you, and I will be your support and your strength. I wish to give you a family, Harry, and I want to grow old with you. We will win against the odds. With us together, nothing can stand before us for long. We will go forward with our plans, and we will succeed."

Harry looked down at Ginny, gulping back a gasp that had caught in his throat. "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you have always been there for me. The first day you saw me you pledged yourself silently to me. I have been a fool for not discovering that which was right in front of me for so long. We have gone side by side where many couples have never had to tread. I always worried that if anyone got too close to me, they would be hurt, and so I tried to push everyone away. You wouldn't let me do that. You always came to my aid. You were there when I was ready to give up after the attack on your father. You were there when I needed to talk to Sirius. You were there when we went to save him. You were there when I was at my lowest points, and you have always been my strength. I had found something I was willing to die for in my friends. In you, I have found a reason to live. You are my reason to succeed, and live, a long life with you. With you by my side, I cannot, I will not fail. Take that walk with me, for love's sake."

"Harry James Potter, Ginerva Molly Weasley, you have exchanged vows. You have pledged your love and devotion to one another. Now, you have but to touch wand tips, to seal the binding. Does anyone here object to this union? No? Harry, Ginerva, your wands please."

Harry and Ginny raised their wands to touch in a peak over their heads. As they touched, red sparks shot out of the wands, to cascade down over the couple. They were suffused in a red glow momentarily, drawing many oohs and ahs from the small gathering, and also causing Harry and Ginny to catch their breath as the energy flowing through them made them tingle.

"Harry, you may kiss your bride," Dumbledore said, looking down at them with a huge smile. Harry leaned down and gently kissed Ginny, causing Molly to break out in tears of joy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Potter. May their light never be extinguished."

Harry and Ginny came down off the alter to receive their eager friends and family.

**Author's Note: **And Harry pulls out into the lead in the race against his arch nemesis: Draco Malfoy... Or does he? We shall see dear readers, we shall see... So the question is, how do you think Malfoy is proceeding in his portion of the race against time?

The story recommendation for today is "Partners" by muggledad. A HP/DG fic, but so incredibly well written that it doesn't matter. Has quietly become my second favorite fic of all time. Next chapter I recommend my all-time favorite fanfic.


	6. Strategem

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Six: Stratagem

They declined to go on a honeymoon, "too much work," Ginny was heard to say the one time she was asked. There was a huge change, however. With the exchanging of vows, Harry had seemed to grow in confidence immensely. All of a sudden, there didn't seem to be much of anything beyond his capabilities. He would be found at all hours of the day and night pouring over mysterious old tomes, researching various topics endlessly.

The rest of the group seemed to have benefited from the union as well. There was a renewed zest in their efforts. Ron continued with his studies in combat and strategy. Hermione was often lost in her books, studying almost as much as Harry. Neville and Luna each had soared in confidence, with Neville even dabbling in potion making during the rest of the holidays.

Then the day came when they received their Hogwarts letters. Harry and Ginny came out of the study to see the others perusing their letters as well. "You know what this means," she said to Hermione.

"Diagon Alley," Hermione said, showing her new badge to Ginny. She had been named Head Girl. "I wonder who got Head Boy?"

"Harry's clearing it with the rest of the Order for an escort right now. He's got something planned, but he isn't sharing it with me yet. As for your second question, Ron did."

"What? You're kidding. Any idea what he's planning?"

"Only that he's been talking an awful lot with Ron, and no, I wasn't kidding." she said, casting a knowing glance at her brother.

"What?" Ron asked, peering over his letter, his face turning scarlet.

"You know very well what."

"That's for Harry to tell, not me. I just helped him finalize things. I'm not real pleased with one part of it, but if it works, then it will definitely be worth it. And yes, I got Head Boy. Don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. Mental, that one."

Ginny and Hermione raised eyebrows, but Ron just turned an even brighter shade of red and turned around, refusing to say more. He was saved from any further questions by the appearance of Harry.

"I can see from your faces that you want some information, so, I've set up the trip into Diagon Alley. Ron and I have been thinking hard about what we could do to turn the odds to our favor. We want to make it so that we suffer as few casualties in this war as possible. Right now, Voldemort holds all the cards. We have to get a few good cards in our hand. Ron and I figure that if we can control the place, and possibly the time frame of the final battle, then we can swing the pendulum back to our side. Today we are going to attempt to force his hand. One of the things I intend to do, is to grant an interview to Rita Skeeter. She really did us a favor two years ago when no-one would believe that Voldemort was back. Now we're going to give her an exclusive, and return the favor. So, just follow my lead, and we'll be back in control."

"But how is this going to do that, Harry?" asked Neville.

"Where do we want the final battle to be fought? What's the most secure spot we have? Hogwarts. With all the enchantments, and with Dumbledore and the other professors there, we have the home field advantage. As to when, we want it to be as soon as possible. The more time that goes by, the more Voldemort has time to build up his power base again. We can't allow that to happen. I'm going to announce plans for action, and attempt to draw him out. If I can do that, we can win this. If we wait for him, then he will soon be able to overrun us. I don't want that to happen. If it does, a lot of good wizards and witches will die."

They arrived in Diagon Alley later that day. There was no overt guard with them, however, they were watched closely. They spent their time going from shop to shop, getting the supplies they needed for the upcoming year. Eventually, however, the time came to settle down with Rita Skeeter. They had chosen to go to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Rita Skeeter was there, waiting for them. She looked much better than she did the last time they saw her. Her hair was back to its normal immaculate state. She was there, sucking on the tip of her acid green Quick Quotes quill.

"Harry, it's so good to see you," she said, holding her hand out to him.

"Rita, you're looking good. Thanks for seeing us. I think you know almost everyone here. This is Neville Longbottom. Neville, Rita Skeeter."

"Longbottom? Any relation…"

"Me Mum and Dad."

"Really? You keep quite the company, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling. Harry could almost see the galleons piling up behind her eyes. "So, Harry, are you ready to be interviewed?"

"Sure. You did me quite a favor a couple of years back. I've decided to give you another exclusive. I think I've got something you can sell quite easily. Just make sure that that quill of yours doesn't change anything." He smiled easily at her. "So, go ahead and fire away."

She set her quill to parchment. It quivered there, ready to write. "Alright, Harry. Why did you want to be interviewed."

"Well, Rita, the wizarding world needs to know what is going on. Last June I fought a duel with two of Voldemort's Death Eaters. As you can see, I'm still here, so there are now two less Death Eaters to deal with."

"And just who was it that you fought?"

"Lucius Malfoy and Walden McNair."

"And why were you fighting them?"

"Well, Rita, they had attacked us the day before in Hogsmeade. My good friend Hermione Granger was seriously wounded, and they kidnapped Ginny Weasley."

"Now you have quite a history with both of these young women, don't you Harry?"

"That's right, Rita. Hermione has been one of my closest friends since I started at Hogwarts. She is currently the girlfriend of my best mate Ron Weasley. I care very much about her safety. Ginny was my girlfriend at the time. I believe it was an attempt to use her against me. Needless to say, that attempt failed."

"Now, you say that she was your girlfriend at the time. Just what do you mean by that? I can see that the two of you still seem to be quite close."

"More than close, Rita. Ginny Weasley is now Ginny Potter."

"What?!?!?!"

"Ginny and I were married a few days ago in a small, private ceremony presided over by Albus Dumbledore. This is the fulfillment of our dreams. It was something that we had planned to do later, but with this new war starting, we felt that it was better to start our life together now, rather than wait, and possibly never get that start."

"Yes, I see. Your parents didn't survive the last war with Voldemort, did they?"

"No, they were murdered by Voldemort himself. When he tried to kill me the curse backfired, and Voldemort was reduced to a bodiless form, unable to use his powers. Now, as we know, he's back."

"And how much did your parent's murder figure into your decision to marry at such a young age?"

"I would have to say it was a large factor. They died so that I might live. I feel that in order for me to honor their memory, I have to follow my heart."

"And that heart obviously belongs to your young bride."

"Yes, she won my heart last year. I've never know such love and happiness before, Rita."

"So, what are your plans from here?"

"Well, we're going to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for my final year. After I receive my final training, I'm going to take the fight right to Voldemort."

"Why would you want to do that, Harry?"

"Rita, seventeen years ago, there was a prophesy about Voldemort and myself. It basically says that either he or I will kill the other. He knows this. That's why he has tried so hard to kill me in the past. Well, I'm still here, and once I finish my training I'll have the power to face him again. This time, I'm not going to let him survive. Before I had to be defensive, I didn't have the ability to stand up to him. This time, his time will come to answer for my parents' murder."

"Wow, Harry, that's quite a statement."

"Thanks, Rita. I have another to make. I have already dwindled his number by two. Before I'm done, I fully intend to raise that tally. Bellatrix LeStange, I hold you personally responsible for the death of my Godfather, and you still have to answer for the heinous crime you committed upon Frank and Alice Longbottom. Know now, that Neville Longbottom and I will hunt you down. I look forward to our next encounter."

"You've met her before?"

"Oh yes, in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. In that encounter I came in a weak second to her. That mistake has been rectified. I know how to mean it Bellatrix. Ask Lucius. Oh wait, you can't. I left him in pieces. You're next. Mark my words."

"Harry, I've never seen you so vehement. Who was your Godfather that you said she was responsible for killing?"

"Sirius Black."

"The convicted murderer?"

"The wrongly convicted murderer. He was framed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a dozen Muggles. Peter Pettigrew faked his own death and killed those Muggles. Sirius Black was killed coming to my aid. He was the only family I had."

"Is there anything else you want to say, Harry?"

"Yes, there's more. Draco Malfoy, I am coming for you too. I avenged myself and my wife on your father. This time, I'm after you."

"Why are you after him. What did he do?"

"He arranged the death of my first girlfriend, Cho Chang."

"I thought she was killed in a Quidditch accident."

"I have found out differently. He was responsible for it. Now it's his turn to face the ramifications of his actions."

"Is that all, Harry?"

"No, just one more thing. Two years ago, the sorting hat at Hogwarts had called for school unity in the face of what was happening. We have started that process. Most of us here represent Gryffindor House, but Luna Lovegood is a member of Ravenclaw House. We have allied ourselves with many members of Hufflepuff House. I hope to find, now that Voldemort is indeed back, that we can add Slytherin House to that alliance. Remember those who have fallen. Remember the fear that Voldemort instills in the heart. Only by joining together can he be beaten. Together we will stand. Together we will succeed." He paused for a moment, "I guess that's it, Rita."

"Thanks for letting me interview you, Harry."

"Thanks for telling my story, Rita."

*0*0*

Later that evening, while the six teens were preparing to retire for the night, Harry let out a long, low sigh. "Well, how did it go?" Harry asked, looking around.

"You stunned her, that's for sure," Ron replied.

"Are you sure that it was wise, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's sound strategy, Hermione."

"But Ron, this is V… Voldemort we're talking about here, do we really want to make him mad?" Neville chipped in.

"Neville," said Luna airily, "if he's mad he's not thinking rationally. Irrational people make mistakes."

"Yes, but he's got the power to make up for his mistakes."

"Neville, we've got to force his hand. We can't afford to let him bring his plans to fruition. If he does, we don't stand a chance. If we can make him commit before he's ready, we can beat him."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"Earlier, Ron said that there was a part of your plan that he didn't like. What was it?"

"Just a teaching appointment that I recommended. Dumbledore approved it yesterday, after getting confirmation from the new professor."

"And that would be?"

"You'll see tomorrow night, when we get to Hogwarts. I don't want to give away the surprise."

"I could just look into your mind and find out you know."

"But you'll not my love. I know you too well. You'll just have to wait just like everyone else."

"Ooh! You're impossible! You're a menace, you know that Potter."

"I love it when you sweet talk me like that," he said, ducking the cushion that came whipping towards him.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed, we've got to get up early tomorrow to get to King's Cross," said Neville, stifling a yawn.

"Me too," said Luna.

"Not me, I'm going to do a little more research Harry," said Hermione, with a strange look on her face.

Harry looked at her for a couple of moments, trying to decide just what he had seen there. Finally he decided it was nothing more than Hermione's passion for books and learning.

"Don't be too long, Hermione. I'm going to bed too," said Ron, getting up out of the chair he had be sitting on.

They ended up each going to get some rest, just some got a little more than others. Each was looking forward to the trip to Hogwarts, but each also realized that many of the freedoms they enjoyed here would have to be curtailed there.

**Author's Note: **So are Harry and Ron doing the right thing, trying to throw Voldemort's timing off? Will it backfire on them? Was he right to declare Draco a murderer publicly?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Vox Corporis" by MissAnnThropic. This is my all-time favorite fanfic. It is supremely well written. HP/HG all the way, but the other characters are very well written, and Ron and Ginny stay likable. A story for all readers...


	7. The Better Man

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seven: The Better Man

The trip to King's Cross was uneventful as usual. Lupin had insisted that they have a complete guard from the Order of the Phoenix, as, according to him, "You six are the most important people in the world. Without you, our world is doomed to death and oppression at Voldemort's hand."

So, under guard they made their way through the station to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, passing through the wall and readying themselves to board the train.

"Remember, Harry, Tonks and I are only a floo or an owl away. If you need us, don't hesitate. We can be in Gryffindor tower in an instant if you have need of us, alright?"

"Okay, okay," said Harry, trying to get away from Lupin for a moment to go and see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for a minute. At last Lupin seemed to realize what Harry wanted, and grasping Tonk's hand, he went over to talk to Hermione.

"Oh, Harry," started Molly, hugging Harry so hard he thought for sure that his eyeballs had popped out. "Take care at school this year, okay?"

"Sure, Mum."

"We just talked to Ron," said Arthur. We wanted to congratulate him on being named Head Boy, and he told us to watch the Daily Prophet today for an interview. I wish you would have consulted with the rest of the Order before you went and did something like that. We might have been able to find another way, or at least make some helpful suggestions."

"Actually, I did consult with Professor Dumbledore about it. He grudgingly agreed that since I always get the press anyway, and things were bound to get out, we might as well use the press to our advantage. The whole point was to force Voldemort's hand."

"I know. I just don't like the fact that it makes quite a target out of Ginny and the rest of your friends."

"They already were targets. I can't change that. It took me a long time to realize that, and to stop pushing them away. Maybe, this way, we can avoid more casualties by making him move before he's ready."

"Alright, Harry. Look, if you need anything, let us know. The Order is on call to you six. Anything you need. Let us old timers help out. Don't try to do it all yourselves. Remember that you have us behind you. Let us be a support system, okay?"

"Okay," Harry said, grudgingly.

"Sometimes Harry, you have something of a hero complex. This is a team effort. You don't have to do everything yourself. Keep that in mind, though I don't think your wife will ever let you forget it."

"That's for sure. She keeps me in line. It's one of the things I love about her."

He looked over towards her, seeing her look up and catch his eye, a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, we need to board soon, Ron and Hermione need to get to the prefect's compartments to give out instructions. Gin, Neville, Luna and I are going to try and get a decent compartment. Feel free to visit us any time." He strode off and draped his arm around Ginny. They made their way to the train.

"It worry's me, Arthur," said Molly softly, "that he should have to shoulder such responsibility at such a young age. He's barely a man."

"He's got help, Molly," "Arthur said. "Albus and Minerva are there, and the rest of his gang of friends won't let him down."

"I know, Arthur, but that's one of the things that scare me."

"We can't shelter them forever, Molly. Ron's an adult now. He made his choice long ago, when he stuck by Harry through all those things he went through. Ginny's made up her mind too. I think I remember what it was like to deal with a young redheaded witch at that age. You were immovable when you set your mind to something, as I recall."

"But what can we do, Arthur?"

"We can be there for them. It's their fight now. We just have to be there to help out with anything we can. Now, let's get home. We have a lot to prepare for the upcoming year."

The train had just gotten underway, and the four of them had just gotten their gear stowed away when the door to their compartment opened and a group of seventh year girls stormed in. Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, and Susan Bones came in, a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched in Lavender's hand.

"Is it true?" Parvati squealed, looking excitedly at Harry and Ginny and practically bouncing up and down.

"Is what true?" Ginny asked innocently.

Lavender thrust her copy of the paper into Ginny's hands. She and Harry looked down to see a picture of themselves, surrounded by Hermione, Ron, Luna and Neville, all grinning up at them and waving. Beneath this was an article.

**Harry Potter Speaks Out On Love, The War, and Unity**

_Rita Skeeter, freelance reporter, and friend to the stars, was granted an exclusive interview yesterday by Harry Potter, the world famous Boy-Who-Lived, responsible for the banishment of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He was accompanied by his clique of friends, Ronald Weasley, a devilishly handsome redheaded man, Hermione Granger, his longtime friend and confidant, Neville Longbottom, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, daughter of the editor of the Quibbler, and his young new bride, flame haired beauty, Ginerva Potter, formerly Ginerva Weasley, the daughter of Ministry of Magic employee Arthur Weasley. _

_In this stunning interview, Harry speaks out about his new found love, and his plans for the future…_

"So, is it true?" Susan piped up.

"Yes, it's true, Hermione is Harry's longtime friend."

"No! Not that! Are you two _married?_" Hannah asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh, that," Harry said, "yeah, I guess we are," he said with his lopsided grin.

Shrieks and squeals filled the compartment as the girls all tried to rush Ginny and hug her until she popped. Harry looked over to Neville and Luna with an exasperated look on his face. Neville motioned him over.

"Well, Harry," said Luna serenely, "what did you expect? You're big news, and this is a story that the girls seem to enjoy. While I admit that it isn't anywhere near as exciting as the reappearance of the three toed jabberwocky, it does sell a lot of papers."

Harry just shook his head and sat down. He quickly got back up and went over to his trunk, carefully avoiding the squealing mass of girls mobbing his wife and extracted a small book from it. He crossed back and handed it to Neville.

"I almost forgot, I picked this up for you yesterday, Happy belated birthday."

"Wow, Harry, this is great. _An Encyclopedic Guide to the Flora and Fauna of the Fairy Realms. _I've wanted this book for ages. How did you find one? They're quite rare."

"Sometimes being the Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived has its advantages. When I told the proprietor at Flourish and Blotts that I would consider it a personal favor, and maybe do an endorsement for his shop, he went out of his way to find a copy. Wouldn't even charge me for it. I simply had him take a picture of me holding it and saying that I always use his services for all my research needs. It's pretty much true, anyway, and I dare say he'll get everything he spent getting the book back in increased business."

"Must be nice to have that kind of pull."

Harry grinned. "You know very well how much I hate being famous, but I really don't have much choice in it. I just have to make choices on how I use my fame. I've been thinking of doing something as a fundraiser for St. Mungo's. Maybe you ought to think about it too, Neville. We both have people in that ward now."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Harry settled down next to them, and trying to ignore the girls, he closed his eyes to catch a little nap while they traveled to Hogwarts.

*0*0*

The Great Hall was just as Harry remembered it. As they made their way to the Gryffindor table, Harry spared a glance over to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were both glaring at them, but Harry noted merrily that there was no sign of Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle. It seemed that Snape was true to his word about expelling them.

They settled down, and Harry looked up to the Professor's table. He scanned down the table until his gaze landed upon a man whose face was obscured under a hooded cloak. He had slightly stooped shoulders and Harry could just make out a prominently curved nose that occasionally made an appearance from under the hood. He was having a quiet discussion with Madam Hooch.

Once the sorting ceremony was completed, Professor Dumbledore stood. The hall went silent as all eyes turned to him.

"Before we enjoy a most excellent feast, I have some beginning of term announcements. First, congratulations to our new Head Boy and Girl, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Secondly, the forest on the grounds is expressly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch has reminded me to tell you that magic is banned in the halls between classes, and that there is a complete list of banned products listed on the door to his office for anyone wishing to read it."

"Now, as each of you is probably aware, we begin this year in a state of war. I therefore caution all students to be on the look out for anything or anyone that should not be here. Take precautions at all times, and I would recommend to all students to not travel the grounds alone. In the light of these conditions, we expect a large increase in DA membership. Due to this projected increase, Professor Synjin-Smythe will be taking over a portion of the DA meetings. He will be instructing all students under their fifth year. Harry Potter will continue to teach fifth year students and above."

"I am also pleased to introduce a new class this year. Advanced Flying Techniques and Aerial Combat will be taught by a returning friend to Hogwarts, Professor Victor Krum." The man in the cloak stood up, pulling his hood down. He was greeted with extremely enthusiastic cheering and catcalls. "Yes, yes, thank you Professor Krum. This class will be available only to students of fifth year and older. If you are interested in taking this class, please get together with your head of house by dinner time tomorrow. Now, let's eat."

He waved his hands and the feast appeared on platters up and down the house tables. Students throughout the hall started filling their plates. Harry was helping himself to a large portion of kidney pie when he heard what sounded like a strangled cry from beside him. Turning around he saw Ron, his face a stony mask, looking down at his plate as Krum had come down and was giving Hermione a huge hug.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione loves you, you know," he whispered in Ron's ear.

"Yeah," Ron said in a dead sounding voice.

There was a tap on Harry's shoulder. He turned back around to find Professor McGonagall there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter. If I could see the two of you in my office, please?"

"Of course, Professor," Harry replied as he and Ginny stood up.

As they entered her office Professor McGonagall shut the door with a wave of her wand. "Have a seat." Another flick of her wand and their plates appeared on her desk. "I've asked you here to talk to you about your housing arrangements. As you might well imagine, we don't encounter these problems often. That is not to say that we never have. At the top of the tower is a bed chamber that is reserved for such circumstances. You may access it from the stairs to the boy's dormitories. It has been enchanted to appear for the both of you. I would suggest that you set up a password, so as to ensure your privacy. I would also ask you to please be discreet about your relationship in public here. We are trying to run a school here, and the less we seem to be showing favoritism the better. You can stay here and finish your meal, and then go to the common room. The password is _phoenix feather_. Good night, Potters." With that she strode out the door.

*0*0*

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked a couple of days later to Harry and Ginny.

"I think she was heading to the library, why?" said Ginny.

"It's just that I've barely seen her since we got back. I tried to see her at her room last night about midnight, and she still wasn't back. Now that we're head boy and girl, I thought it would be easier to see each other since we have private rooms right next to each other. Instead, we never see each other."

"I think Gin's right, why don't you go see if she's in the library?" Harry said, looking at him with concern. "Would you like us to come with you?"

"Nah, I can do it."

"Okay, if you need us, we're going to be right here. Oh, and we need to figure out when to have this years Quidditch tryouts, but we can figure that out later. Go spend some time with 'Mione."

"Yeah… okay, I think I will." He left to go find her.

Ron walked into the library and started looking around for Hermione. He froze as his gaze landed on her. She was sitting at a table, books laid out in front of her, chatting animatedly with Krum. As she looked up and saw him she waved for him to join them. His feet felt like lead weights as he forced himself to walk over and sit down at her table.

"Ron, you remember Victor, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah," said Ron, eyeing Krum up and down.

Krum stuck out his hand. Ron shook it woodenly.

"Herm-own-ninny vas just telling me about ven all ov you vent to the Department of Mysteries. It vas very scary vat happened to all ov you."

"Yeah, look, I have to leave. I…I'll see you around sometime 'Mione." Ron stood up and fled as fast as his feet would take him out of there.

He had barely gotten into his room when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Go away!" he hollered.

Another knock.

"GO AWAY!!!!"

"I will not go away, Ronald Weasley!" came Hermione's voice through the door. "Open this door."

"No!"

"Very well, you leave me no choice. _Alohomora!_" There was a click and the door opened. Hermione walked in. She looked rather shaken.

"Ronald, would you like to explain yourself? What was that all about in the library? Victor thinks you're jealous."

"Yeah, well, he's probably right," said Ron, his back to her. He wheeled around. "Look, it's all right. I knew this day would come. I… I won't stand in your way. You… you should be with him, Hermione. He's more your type, anyway. I just want you to be happy. I… I realize that you haven't been happy since the Death Eater attack last spring. He can give you more than I can anyway. He's got to be rich from his Quidditch playing."

Hermione just stood there, her mouth open. "What?" she finally said.

"Don't make this any harder on me, 'Mione," he said, his face streaked with tears now. "I'll let you be with Krum. I won't do anything to hurt you. You mean too much to me to do that. Now, would you please go? I don't think I can take much more, seeing you standing there."

"Don't be silly, Ronald Weasley."

"Please, Hermione. It's torture right now. I need time to adjust."

"You don't have to adjust to anything," she said, a bemused tone to her voice. "Ron, I don't want to be with Victor. He's just a good friend. He was helping me with some research. I told him right up front that you were the only one I was interested in being with. He understood, though he did tell me that he hasn't even gone on a date since the Yule Ball with me. I told him that he had to move on, and he said he would try."

Ron looked up, scarcely willing to believe his ears. "You mean…"

"Yes, Ron, that's what I've been trying to tell you. I made my choice long ago. You won. I chose you, not Victor, not Harry, not anyone else," she said in an exasperated voice. "You were the father of my unborn child, remember. I didn't give myself to you lightly. My parents taught me very well. I respect myself way too much to just throw away my virginity. I would only do that with someone I intended to spend my life with. Now, are you going to kiss me, or am I going to have to go to bed alone, again?"

Ron gave in. After all, what choice did he have really? As his lips crushed hers, he scooped her up and carried her over to the couch by the fire.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think that Krum was helping Hermione research?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "To Break the Curse" by Broomstick Flyer. HP/HG, and not very flattering to Ron, but a great oneshot.


	8. Birthright

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eight: Birthright

Hermione found Ginny in the Gryffindor common room on the morning of the nineteenth. She was sitting on the couch, watching the fire crackle, a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"Hi Ginny, have you seen Harry?"

"He's upstairs sleeping. Can I help you with anything?"

"Er, actually, yes you can. I guess I can ask you. I… er… need to borrow his invisibility cloak. Do you think it would be alright?"

"For you? Of course. Let's go up and get it." She paused for a moment, cocking her head. "Don't worry, he's awake now. Come on, He wants to see you anyway."

"How do you…" Hermione started, "Oh! Your bond. It must be nice to be able to hear each other's thoughts. I wish I had a relationship that was as close with your brother."

"Well…" came Ginny's reply. "Truthfully, it can sometimes be a right pain in the arse." She let out a little giggle, and seeing Hermione's puzzled expression she went on. "He says mine is the cutest he's ever seen. Anyway, like I was saying, It can be a pain, especially when one of the two likes to eve's drop on your conversations." She shook her fist in the air, "but all in all, it is rather nice. Even when we're apart we're together."

"I've never known anything like that, Gin. I don't think anyone has. I envy you. You know, Harry's my best friend, but he never let me in. He never let me know what he was thinking. I would have killed to have a connection to him like you have."

"Hermione, you have no idea how badly Harry feels about that. You've shared experiences with him, and his own scarred psyche made it impossible for him to open up to you. He loves you, you know, almost as much as he loves me."

"Oh, I know that. I just wish he would have let me in. Maybe I could have helped him during our fifth year. I did try. He just wouldn't have any of it."

"He wouldn't let any of us in. I had to force my way in with an axe, for Merlin's sake. Anyway, here we are. _Golden Snitch_"

Hermione hadn't even realized that they had been making their way up the stairs. They walked in to the top floor bedroom as the door swung open at Ginny's password. There was a king sized four poster bed along the North wall, with a fireplace, with a love seat in front of it on the South wall. A door on the East wall led to what was obviously a water closet, and on either side of the door was a good sized desk and chair. Along the West wall was the entryway they had just entered, along with a walk in closet. Harry was sitting on the bed, pulling on a shirt.

"Hi Hermione," he said, stooping down and reaching under the bed, pulling out a small package. "Happy birthday."

"Harry, you remembered. Thank you," she said, taking the package and unwrapping it. She pulled out a small necklace with a tiny pendant on it. "What is it?"

"I got the idea from something I saw in a muggle jewelry store. It's called a friendship necklace. See the pendant, how it looks like it's been broken in two and has half of a phrase on it. The phrase is _forever friends._ I have the other half here, on a chain of my own. Put it on. Now, when I think of you while I wear it, like this…"

"Harry! It's warm!"

"That's right. You can tell when the other person is thinking of you, because your half will heat up."

"Hermione?" Ginny started, "I thought I would give you something too, and Harry confirmed it when we were coming upstairs. Before we had this bond, we could communicate with each other through outside means. Do you remember what Sirius left to me in his will?" Hermione nodded. "Well, the two mirror set allows us to communicate through them. We don't really need them anymore. We'd like for you and Ron to have them. Then, when you have to be apart, you can talk to each other through them. And, they're small enough to keep in your bags, so you can carry them with you. They work in much the same way as your necklace. You just say the name of the other holder, and it will heat up. Also, you can feel yours heat up even if you aren't holding it."

"Oh, and here, I believe you wanted to borrow this," said Harry handing her the invisibility cloak. "Anything we can help with?"

"No Harry, just a bit of research. I can handle it alone, thanks."

*0*0*

Hermione got up out of bed, placing a small kiss on Ron's forehead as he slept, and pulled on her robes. She padded softly over to the door, and made her way back to her own room. There she grabbed her bag containing some needed supplies, and, donning the invisibility cloak, she set out the door and down towards the castle entrance.

Quickly she made her way down past Hagrid's cabin and around to the forbidden forest. Once she was within its confines she lit her wand and proceeded in towards the small clearing that Hagrid had used when he showed the class Buckbeak back in third year.

When she got to the clearing, she looked up at the moon. It would be full the next night. Perfect for what she needed. Pulling off the invisibility cloak she reached into her bag and pulled out a birch twig. She proceeded to draw a circle around herself using the twig. Then she placed in the exact middle three hairs from a horse. One each from the mane, head and tail. Then she places a small amount of dried manure with them, and pulled out a horse hoof, and pulled a small piece of flesh off of it. She then placed each of these with the hairs and manure.

Then she put her right foot on the hoof and folded her hands to her mouth and yelled "Hu! Hu! Hu!"

She stooped down and turned the hoof around three times and said "Blood sister, Veela! I look for you over nine fields, nine meadows, nine lakes, nine woods, nine mountains, nine rocky mountain peaks and nine decaying castles, because you want to come to me and be my blood sister!"

There was a shimmering in the air all around her, and veela started to materialize all about the clearing. They were all looking at her.

"Blood sister, Veela! I have found you and I am your beloved sister!" Seventeen years ago you took me from my family for seven years and left a changeling in my place! Grant me my desires! Grant me my birthright! Grant me a token for the upcoming fight! Grant me vengeance! What has belonged to me from the beginning of time must be mine! Grant me my desires!"

She stood there panting, a feral grin on her face as she looked around at the veela surrounding her. The closest to her stepped forward and said "You have claimed your birthright. Indeed, we did take you from your parents, only to return you to them seven years later. You have done well to read the signs and remember. We grant your desires. The birthright is yours. Your quest for a token is transferred to your mate, and the power for the Erinnys is yours to call upon. But beware, each time you call upon the power, a part of you is claimed. Only true love, freely given will reclaim it. The contract is fulfilled!"

Faerie fire ran up and down her, its energy coursing through her. Her screams filled the night air.

Back in Ron's room he was woken as faerie fire ran up and down him, its energy coursing through him. His screams filled the bed chamber.

*0*0*

Hermione crawled back into bed next to Ron. He stirred fitfully, and then sat up as she made to snuggle up next to him.

"Hermione, where did you…" he started but she cut him off.

"Nowhere, love, nowhere."

His head started to spin. He tried to think where he felt this before, the feeling was so familiar.

"But, what?" he stammered.

"Never mind that, Ron, wouldn't you rather be with me?" she asked him, her voice practically dripping sexuality.

"Huh," he grunted as he struggled to think.

"It doesn't matter, I'm here now," she purred at him.

That was it, all conscious thought left him, and Ron gave in to the fire that threatened to consume him, letting the emotions sweep him away.

**Author's Note:** Anyone interested in learning more about the ritual that Hermione used in this chapter should check out the Illustrated Encyclopedia of Fairies by Anna Franklin. The actual ritual is under the heading Vily or Veela. Thus the desperation that Hermione has been feeling begins to surface in her actions. While she has gained much, what shall be the cost? Only time, and our tale, shall tell...

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Worthy" by JJRust. Just a oneshot, but quite well written. Harry/Parvati


	9. Here There be Dragons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nine: Here There Be Dragons

"Romania's too damn cold," muttered Draco Malfoy as he pulled his cloak tighter about himself. Crabbe and Goyle nodded agreement as they stumped along behind him.

They were in a small town somewhere in the mountains of Romania. A town filled with nothing but stupid Muggles. They didn't even know enough to speak proper English. It was almost as bad as being back at Hogwarts and having to deal with all the rules that big Muggle lover Dumbledore set. If only it would warm up. How was a wizard supposed to stay warm in weather like this? It was a disgrace.

At last Malfoy spotted his objective, a small, dingy looking tavern at the far end of town. It looked like it was at least two centuries old, and had probably not seen repairs for at least half that time. "How these idiots can live like this, I'll never know. Probably why that moronic Weasley likes it here so much, must remind him of home."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed sycophantically at this, seeming to enjoy the flavor of the joke, even if it was too subtle for them to understand.

Malfoy motioned for them to follow him, and he made his way, sloshing through the half frozen mud to get to the entrance to the tavern. They entered, looking around at the sparse inhabitants. A few pathetic men, huddled at the bar, drinking some miserable Muggle drink, no doubt. A couple was sitting on a threadbare couch by a sputtering fire.

Malfoy swaggered over to the fireplace and glanced down at the couple. They were dressed in rags, desperately trying to warm themselves by the fire. Malfoy looked to Crabbe and Goyle, who moved to stand in front of the pair. Crabbe flexed his muscles impressively, while Goyle cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner. The couple looked up at them and what little color there was in their faces drained. It was obvious that they wanted no part of these two brutes standing in front of them. The stood and shuffled off miserably.

Malfoy hopped onto the couch with a falsely cheerful expression on his face. "Cattle," he muttered to himself. He stretched his legs out on the couch and leaned back with his hands behind his neck. "Well?" he said to his companions.

Not realizing what he meant, Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and then back at Malfoy with vacant expressions.

"Slytherin's beard you two are dense, The Dark Lord alone knows why I bother to keep you around. Sit down, while we wait for our quarry to arrive. Oh, and Goyle, get me something to drink, something with a lot of alcohol, I need to warm up."

Glancing around to see if anyone was watching, and satisfied that none were, he pulled out his wand and flicked it at the fireplace. Hot, roaring flames erupted, sending a wave of warmth at him. "That's better." He settled down to wait for his prey to return to his haunt.

About an hour later, just as Malfoy was about to give up for the day, the door opened. A tall thin man entered. He had white hair, with a small mustache and goatee. The goatee ended in a slight curl, failing to hide a rather weak chin.

Malfoy grinned as he watched the man walk over to the bar to order a drink. Nodding at Crabbe and Goyle, he sat up.

Crabbe and Goyle made their way over to a point directly behind the man, and in a swift motion showing much more speed and agility than would be thought possible by these two, they each grabbed an arm, carefully keeping his hands away from any pockets. They dragged him back over to the couch, ignoring his indignant shouts, glaring at the rest of the bar as if daring someone to say something about what had just happened.

They bodily lifted him over the couch and slammed him into a seated position, wedging his arms in a chicken wing position behind his back. He started to say something, but they cut him off by applying judicious amounts of pressure to the hold. He glared, but stopped struggling.

Draco stood and came around into the man's view. "Well," he drawled slowly. "Igor Karkaroff, imagine my surprise upon learning that you were here. I just couldn't pass up the chance to come and see you. I think you'll make a very fitting present for the Dark Lord, don't you?"

Karkaroff's face went as white as his hair, making him seem like a giant vanilla ice cream cone. "What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked. I'm sure we can work something out. There's no need to play nasty, now is there?"

What I want is for you to tell me everything you know about this." Malfoy replied, throwing down an old copy of the Daily Prophet. There, smiling up at him was Harry and his friends, all waving merrily. "Why would that buffoon get married, and to that Weasel girl, of all people? There must be something more going on here. I know you have spies and informants everywhere, don't deny it."

"And if I do know something? What is my talking worth to you?"

"Oh? Did I say you would get anything out of this?" Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at Karkaroff's face. "No, I think you'll tell me everything you know, and then you'll accompany me to see the Dark Lord. _Imperio!"_ He watched as Karkaroff's eyes glazed over. "Now, tell me what you know about Potter's wife."

*0*0*

Malfoy trudged through the snow towards the cave entrance. He had made the long climb, knowing that if things went the way he planned, he was about to acquire some very powerful help.

He had spent the last two days preparing for this moment. He had ground up nine scales from a dragon, making a fine powder, and then mixed it with the scrapings from the lining of a dragon's heart, until it made a glittering dragon dust. Then he had taken his broom and proceeded to the nearest city where he managed to get his hands on a large ruby, and a small mirror.

Finally reaching a point just outside the mouth of the cave, yet still out of the line of sight from the inside, he stopped and pulled out the mirror, the pouch with the dragon dust, and the ruby. He carefully crept out as far as he dared and placed the ruby in front of the cave mouth. He then crept back and settled down to wait. While he wasn't the most patient person in the world, he could wait for surprisingly long periods, if the payoff was great enough.

Sure enough, about forty five minutes later he heard the unmistakable sounds of heavy, labored breathing, the scratching of claws on rock, and the sound of something incredibly heavy being dragged towards him.

He pulled his wand out, so as to have it handy. Shortly after, there appeared in the cave mouth a long red snout. He held his breath, not wanting to draw attention to himself.

Once he was sure that he hadn't yet been detected, he poured a small amount of the dragon dust on the mirror. Steeling his nerve, he jumped out of his cover, pointing the mirror towards the dragon.

The dragon, caught by surprise, reared its head back on its long neck. Curiosity overcame it, however, and it caught its reflection in the small mirror.

Seizing his opportunity, Malfoy pointed his wand at the mirror and said "_Ecce Narcisso Draconus Attractivae!" _The mirror glowed for a moment, and the dragon froze in place, its eyes glued to the mirror. Malfoy grinned wickedly to himself and motioned for the dragon to follow him. He strolled down the hill, the dragon following placidly behind him.

*0*0*

This was as good as flying on a broomstick. There was such a rush of power being on the back of the dragon. Malfoy whooped with delight as they flew toward the tiny village. He bade the dragon to swoop down and glide silently along the one street, making directly for the little tavern at the end of town. As the neared it, he yelled in the dragon's ear. When they were almost on top of the tavern the dragon pulled up short, and in one quick motion brought its head down, flame billowing out of its mouth. The tavern went up like a matchstick.

Smiling to himself, relishing the fact that he had destroyed the insignificant building, Malfoy had the dragon take him back to his waiting friends so they could begin the journey to find the Dark Lord and give him his prize.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is just a little tidbit for the curious as to what dear Draco is up to.

The book referenced in the author's note from the previous chapter is a gold mine of information.

The story recommendation for the chapter is "No Thanks" by old-crow. One of the earlier fics that I've read, but still a great one. HP/HG.


	10. Dreams of the Raven

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Ten: Dreams Of The Raven

Harry dipped and rolled, feeling exhilarated once again, with the pure, joyous feeling of riding his firebolt. He pulled out of the roll and pulled to a stop next to Victor.

"You fly vell," said Victor, seriously, "You have no need of my classes."

"Are you kidding?" asked Harry. "There was no way I was going to pass up this opportunity. The chance to learn techniques from the best doesn't come around every day, you know. I feel privileged just to be out here at the same time as you."

"Thank you, you are very kind. I just use my natural talent, like you do. To some of us, it comes easily, I guess." He shrugged his shoulders. I vas happy Professor Dumbledore vanted me here. It is much better here than at Durmstrang."

Harry looked around at all the other students, practicing the maneuver that Victor had introduced to them. Some, like Ginny had mastered it, while others, Hermione and Neville for instance were struggling to get their brooms to co-operate.

"Look, Victor," Harry started. "When this is all over, and we don't have to worry about whether or not we're going to survive the day, would you play Quidditch against me? I'd love to have an exhibition match. We could put together a couple of teams, and you and I could seek."

"I vould like that very much. I haf been told you are the best seeker in the country. I vould like to have a test. Even Lynch was not in my league. It vould be fun."

They flew down so Victor could critique the progress of the class. Harry grinned to himself, thinking of that potential Quidditch match. That would be the challenge of a lifetime. He couldn't wait. Just one more reason to kick Voldemort's arse.

*0*0*

"Harry, have you noticed anything funny about Hermione?" Ginny asked later that night while they lay in bed, her fingers gently twirling a lock of his hair.

"No, why?"

"Well, it might be nothing more than the fact that she's seventeen now, but the boys seem to be noticing her an awful lot more. She walked by Terry Boot this morning on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and he almost broke his own neck trying to get a better look at her. Colin spent most of the morning following her around like a puppy dog."

"Really? Well, she is a very pretty woman, though she's no match for a certain young redheaded witch that I know," he said, grinning at her.

"You mean you haven't noticed anything? I asked Terry afterwards, and he said that he felt almost pulled to her, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him. Then it was over."

"Can't say that I noticed anything. Maybe it's our bond, but since I fell for you, even Fleur doesn't affect me anymore."

"Harry, you say the nicest things." She pressed her lips to the nape of his neck.

"It's easy to say when it's true," he replied, catching her chin in his hand and pulling her up for a gentle kiss. "While I might love Hermione a lot, there's only one that I want, and that one shares my bed. In fact she's here right now. Come to think of it, I think I'd like to get to sharing right now." He traced little circles on the back of her neck and down her back, causing little goose bumps to rise on her flesh.

She let out a little sigh of pure pleasure. "Do you really, Mr. Potter?" she asked, pulling her nightgown up and over her head, stretching luxuriously.

Harry let a low groan out of his throat, and reached for her. "Oh yeah Mrs. Potter, I like to share," he said, playfully throwing her back onto the bed. "I really like to share."

*0*0*

Luna swept majestically into the Ravenclaw common room, having just parted with Neville. His kiss goodnight had left her a little breathless. The thing about Neville was that when he kissed you, he made it seem that he had no other thing in the world to do or consider accept kissing you. Most men had some little thing in the back of their mind. Maybe it was the class they had to study for, or maybe it was what they had for dinner. Maybe it was a trip to the bathroom, or Quidditch, or a conversation they had before, but it was there and a girl could tell. With Neville, it was all about the kiss. He didn't let anything distract him. It was quite arousing, actually.

She wandered over to the stairs, humming softly to herself, ignoring the giggling that always seemed to follow her. It was okay, if she could provide some enjoyment for her fellow students, then she had accomplished something that day. It didn't bother her that they thought she was weird. She was comfortable with who and what she was. She had her father, and Neville, and the others. That was enough for her.

She went up the stairs, and settled down on her four poster bed. She reached over and grabbed her brush to do her hair before bed. She thought for a few moments about sneaking out and finding Neville, but decided in the end that she was rather tired after all. The broomstick class had been fun, but tiring. She wasn't used to flying that much.

Setting down the brush, she walked over and sat next to the window for a few moments, gazing out at the moon. She always felt a connection to the orb, always thought she was meant for something more, and it always involved the moon in some way. Perhaps it was just her name, but she really did like looking at it. It was fun to imagine what she might find up there. And, she always felt right at home walking in the moonlight.

Sighing to herself, she decided that she really should get some sleep. She had promised Daddy that she would send him out a story before the week was out, and she still hadn't thought of a thing to write an editorial on. Well, maybe a refreshing night's sleep would give her a new perspective. She laid down on her bed and drew the curtains around her. Soon her thoughts drifted off and she gently went to sleep.

_Ron was standing in Professor Dumbledore's office, looking a little scared and exchanging looks with Harry while they waited for whatever Dumbledore had planned._

_Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. "Now, Mr. Weasley, this won't hurt a bit." He said, passing his wand over Ron. Ron started to glow softly, and then faerie fire leapt all around him. Dumbledore's bushy eyebrows disappeared into his bangs._

_**************_

_Three women strode across a beach of charcoal black sand. The water lapped lazily at the sands, while they proceeded toward a small wicker hut. They all looked somewhat similar in appearance, yet they were also very different. One was very pale and skinny, her platinum blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, her nose held imperiously high. She had a pained expression on her face, as if she had just smelled some obnoxious odor. The second had light brown hair, and a rather dazed expression. She kind of plodded along in front of the other two. The third was behind the second, her wand out and pointed at the second. She was once very beautiful, but the years had been harsh, blunting her beauty. She had long jet black hair, and a gaunt face, twisted into a perpetual grimace._

_**************_

_Cornelius Fudge flew through the air, landing in a heap behind his desk. The tall ice-blonde wizard strode over to him, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him roughly to his feet. "Now," he drawled, "we're going to make life difficult for the Potters, aren't we?"_

_****************_

_The six of them finally stopped to rest in the ruins of an old house. It appeared to have been abandoned for years now. They transfigured back into their human forms, with Ron taking Ginny's limp form from Harry's back, where she had been lashed to him._

"_She's feverish, Harry," he said, looking down at her with concern. "We need to find something to take it down with." _

_Harry nodded and looked at Neville. "You're the herbologist, see what you can find." Neville nodded, and shrinking back down into a beagle, he bounded off to find the necessary ingredients._

_***************_

_They were standing on a small hilltop next to a beach. Four women in robes were approaching, one bearing an ornately filigreed crown on her head. She was a magnificent looking woman, tall and flame haired, a classic beauty. As they approached she smiled at them._

_***************_

_Bill Weasley was on his knees his hands splayed out in front of him, his mouth open in a soundless scream. His face was streaked with tears as he looked down at the broken body of Fleur Delacor. His face contorted with unrestrained rage as he struggled to his feet. He pulled his wand and made to fling himself forward, when another red haired man flung himself at him. They went down in a tumble, arms and legs everywhere._

"_NO!!!!" screamed George, barely restraining Bill, "You'll just die too! We can't afford to lose you as well! Don't let her sacrifice be in vain! You have to go on! You can get your revenge later! There'll be another time, another chance! Come on!" He dragged Bill off, straining to get away, the despair and hurt evident in him._

_****************_

_Harry and Ginny skidded around a corner of the ruins, and dove in opposite directions as a gout of flame came down right where they were a moment before. Harry rolled and came up, his wand in his hand, and a terrified look crossed his face. There, standing over Ginny, was the biggest dragon he had ever seen._

_****************_

_The werewolf howled in obvious pain. His hind legs gave out under him as the small wizard grabbed his back with what appeared to be a hand made of solid silver. Smoke rolled off the back of the werewolf, as his piteous howls echoed through the night. _

_Continuing the onslaught, the little wizard didn't see the witch creeping up behind him, her wand out, a look of pure hatred across her face, her bubblegum hair flashing in the pale moonlight._

_****************_

_Hundreds of people gathered around the gravesite, as Professor McGonagall said a few words. Tears were flowing all around, looks of shell shock on many of the faces. Truly, some wounds were never healed._

Luna woke the next morning feeling fully refreshed. What unusual dreams she had. Grabbing her quill and a fresh roll of parchment she started to write. Daddy was sure to love this.

**Author's Note: **I so love teasers... foreshadowing is a wonderful thing... hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Question for the chapter: which teaser do you find intriguing?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "A Mother's Love" by Ladylaughalot. Wonderful little HP/HG one shot that I stumbled upon this morning and wanted to share.


	11. My Enemy, My Ally

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eleven: My Enemy My Ally

Neville was walking out of herbology class in greenhouse number four when he heard Professor Sprout calling to him. He turned and made his way past a bunch of seventh years who were in an obvious hurry to leave.

"What did you need, Professor?" he asked.

"Would you please go and see Hagrid? He has found something in the forest that he wanted me to look at, but I have to stay here and tend to the tanticula. It's quite ill." She looked at him, pleadingly. "You're my best pupil. If anyone can fill in for me, it's you."

"Thanks Professor, I'll do my best," he said, hurrying out the door.

He made his way down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. Knocking on the door, he heard Fang's barks and then the tell tale footfalls of everyone's favorite half-giant.

The door opened, revealing Hagrid, holding Fang back by his collar. "Oh, it's you, Neville. What can I do fer ya?"

"P… Professor Sprout sent me to see you, Hagrid. She said that you needed her for something in the forest, but she couldn't make it. I hope you don't mind. I'll try to help you out, if I can."

"Alrigh', why don' you come with me? It's not that far in. Just where I first showed you Bucky."

"I remember the place. What did you find, Hagrid?"

"Better ya see fer yerself." He started to stride off. Neville had to jog to keep up with him.

Soon they were inside the forest, and approaching the clearing. As they entered, Neville could see for himself exactly what it was that Hagrid had found. There, in what looked to be a perfect circle, were thousands of mushrooms.

Neville rummaged around in his robes, until he found the items he was looking for. He pulled out a measuring tape, a pair of calipers, a small book, and his wand. He flipped through the book for a few minutes, till he seemed to find what he was looking for. He picked up the measuring tape and calipers, and with a flick of his wand, sent them to start taking measurements of the mushrooms.

"What is it?" asked Hagrid, obviously intrigued.

"I'm not positive, but I think I know what caused this. It looks like a faerie circle. It's caused by the frolicking of faerie folk in the moonlight. The type of mushroom depends upon what members of the faeries were there. I'll know a little more when the measurements are completed."

He looked around the circle. "Look, Hagrid. See over there near the center? See how much bigger the mushrooms are?"

"Yeah, now that yer mention it. They mus' be three foot high."

"That would be where the greatest concentration of magic was. It must have been really powerful magic to do that." Neville screwed up his face, trying to remember something. It was only recently that he could remember things. Ever since Lockhart had freed him from the memory charm that had ruined his memory, he had found it much easier to recall things.

"I've seen pictures of mushrooms just like these. Where was that?" he mused. "Oh yeah, the Quidditch World Cup three years back. After the match they sprouted mushrooms just like this. There were two types of faerie folk there for that: leprechauns and veela. I don't recall if the report said anything about which ones were in the exact location of the mushroom, though. This looks like the same thing. I'll take these measurements back to Professor Sprout and see what she thinks."

"Thank yer, Neville," said Hagrid.

"Glad I could help, Hagrid. Oh, and just so you know, don't disturb this. It might insult the faeries that are responsible. Best to let it disappear naturally."

"Right, I'll do that."

*0*0*

Harry was sitting in the common room with Ginny, Ron and Hermione when Neville walked in, looking rather tired.

"What's up, Neville," Harry asked.

"I've just spent the last two hours with Professor Sprout trying to puzzle out what happened in the forest the other night. As near as we can tell, we have a faerie circle out there, and it looks like it was caused by veela, of all things."

"Veela?" asked Ginny?

"Yeah," said Neville, "That was our reaction."

Harry, in the meantime was carefully watching Hermione. He had noticed her stiffen when Neville had mentioned Veela. "Hermione," he said, "can I see you alone for a minute?"

Hermione's head snapped around, as if noticing for the first time that Harry was there. "What? Oh, yes Harry." She stood up, and stretching cat-like, she strode over to the stairs. "Coming?" she asked.

Harry went with her up to the first landing.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"What was all that, down there?"

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I mean, why did you react like that when Neville mentioned Veela?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione, don't lie to me, please. I'm your friend. I love you like a sister, damn it, and I'm concerned. Talk to me."

"Harry," she said, looking very scared all of a sudden, "I can't. It's something very personal. I… I can't talk about it right now okay?"

"Look, if something's wrong, I want to help."

"No, it's nothing like that. Let's just say that I've taken steps so that I'll never be hurt again like I was last term."

"Hermione, what have you done?"

"Not now," she hissed. "Later, when I'm ready to talk, Harry. I promise you, okay?"

"Alright, for now. But it had better be soon, because I'm really worried about you. I could make you tell me, you know."

She went pale. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"So long as you don't make me. I can't take chances anymore. Not now. I have too much at stake. I have a wife to think about now. Please Hermione, don't take to long to tell me, okay?"

"Thank you, Harry, I, I'll not."

*0*0*

Ginny was relaxing out on the grounds, lying under the big beech tree down by the lake, watching Luna and Neville play at ignoring each other. She was rather caught up in what they were doing, and thus was taken off guard by Professor Snape.

"Mrs. Potter," he began, every word dripping with hatred and loathing. "I must say that your most recent work in my class has been below the standards I set for my N.E.W.T. students. I can't help but feel that your _relationship_ with your _husband_ is distracting you. I would suggest that you leave any thought of _him_ out of my classroom."

She looked up at him, her eyes narrowing to slits. "My relationship with my husband is none of your business, _Professor_," she said, her voice matching his.

"I'll have none of that insolent tone from the likes of you, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

"Is there some other reason you came to harass me, Professor," she said, thinly disguising her disgust.

"Actually, yes, there is, now that you mention it. I came to warn you that what your husband is doing is libel to get you killed. I knew he was an idiot, I just didn't think even he had the unmitigated gall to do what he did in that interview. If I could have been there, I would have put a stop to it immediately."

"As if you could have," she muttered under her breath.

"Insolent girl," he snarled, drawing his hand back by his ear and letting it fly for her face.

It never reached her. There was a loud CRACK and a flash of light, and then Snape was flying backward, landing hard on the grass. He sat there for a minute, dazed, and then looked up at Ginny who was now standing, a slightly bemused expression on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO TOUCH MY WIFE!!!!!" came a bellow from a few yards away. Harry was marching down towards them, his fists balled up, a wild look in his eyes.

Professor Snape scrambled to his feet, a look of utter loathing on his face. "Well, well, the celebrity makes his appearance. While you're busy making empty claims to a reporter, _Potter_, I'm out there risking my life, trying to make sure you live."

"You know as well as I do, _Professor_, that you'd be just as happy if I dropped dead tomorrow as you would be if Dumbledore made you defense against the dark arts teacher."

"You should know enough to consult with the Order before you go and pull foolish stunts like that."

"For your information, I did. Just because you weren't informed doesn't mean I didn't have approval. Besides, I'm calling the shots now, for the most part."

"I find that hard to believe, Potter, just like all your cock and bull stories."

"I guess you'll never know, will you? You're just a sad excuse for a wizard who takes sadistic glee in bullying those in your charge. Well, this wizard will no longer stand for it."

He turned to check on Ginny when he heard "_Legilimens!_"

Images started to fly through his mind. Harry stopped, and stood stock still. A memory of Harry, Hermione and Ron going down to Hagrid's hut the night the Ministry tried to kill Buckbeak appeared in his mind. He concentrated on that for a moment and smiled. There was what he needed. A small rabbit near the trail was hopping off. It stopped and turned around, springing and starting to transform. It grew and mutated into a hulking beast, turning towards the observing Snape. It launched itself upon him, rending and tearing. The pressure on Harry's mind faded immediately.

Snape tried to run. He couldn't. He didn't have any control over his muscles. Something had clamped down on his mind, shutting down all his control. All he could do is stand there, staring at Harry.

Harry walked slowly over to Snape, a small smile curling at the corners of his mouth. "That, was a mistake," he said, looking into Snape's eyes. "You should never have allowed me access, Professor."

Snape tried to shout, to even think the counter spell. His mouth and mind both categorically refused to obey his wishes. All he could do is look straight ahead. Sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Harry walked around the paralyzed professor. "You know, you have terrorized students for long enough. It will stop, now. If it doesn't…"

Snape tried to scream. The pressure was relentless, squeezing his brain. He felt like he was being crushed by gigantic hands. Then, just as he felt he must pass out from the pain, it lessened.

"Oh no, you don't get off so easily. No release until I say so. What I went through from Professor Dumbledore made your pathetic attempts look so feeble that I have to laugh at them. You're a pathetic excuse for a professor, you know that? A real teacher doesn't teach through intimidation and fear. But, since that seems to be the only thing you understand, here's a little taste of your own medicine."

Snape's mind howled with pain. The mark on his forearm was searing, the pain so intense he thought his arm had burned off. Then it stopped, all of it.

Harry was back in front of him. "That was necessary. It was a burden on you that I could no longer afford to allow." He smiled then, as if remembering something. Unbidden, the memory appeared in Snape's mind.

_There was Professor Snape, writhing on the ground, screams echoing from the walls as a gaunt black haired woman pointed her wand at him._

"You might want to keep an eye on Bellatrix LeStrange, if you want to survive. You may go now. Do not cross me again. I will not be so kind next time."

Snape beat a hasty retreat, but as he did he looked down at his forearm, where the searing pain had been. There was no sign of the Dark Mark there. He ran his fingers over the spot. Where it was normally rough, was new, fresh skin. He stopped and stared. It had been there ever since the return of the Dark Lord. Somehow, amazingly, Potter had done something to remove it. He could scarcely believe it as he made his way to Dumbledore's office.

**Author's Note: **I hope that I have shown that Harry holds much more power than he normally lets on... He'll need it and then some...

The question for the chapter is this: how long should Harry wait for Hermione to answer him?

The story recommendation is "Polywank" by LizardLaugh. A whimsical one shot about our hero, polyjuice, a bubblegum hair auror, and the effects thereof... be warned, it earns its M rating...


	12. Sins of Commission

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twelve: Sins of Commission

A week later the school was turned upside down. Everything was in chaos for a short period of time. One of the students had gone missing. A full investigation had been started, utilizing the specialized talents of the staff, but to no avail. Pansy Parkinson had disappeared without a trace. One night she had gone to bed, complaining of having a throbbing headache. The next morning she was nowhere to be found. Her bed showed all the signs of having been slept in, yet no signs of a struggle. Magical means of scrying turned up nothing.

Students had been questioned, but it accomplished nothing. No one seemed to know anything of any use. Finally, Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were forced to accept that they were not going to find out what had happened. If she had indeed been kidnapped, the perpetrators had covered their tracks very well indeed.

It was with this knowledge that Harry and the Triumvirate approached Professor Dumbledore's office one evening. At the entrance Harry said "Weasley's wizbangs." The guardian stepped aside and the rotating staircase started its upward climb. They quickly made their way up the stairs. Entering Dumbledore's outer office, they hesitated until the Headmaster noticed they were there, and invited them in.

"What can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, Professor, maybe it's what we can do for you." Harry answered.

"And what is that?"

"We think we might be able to turn up a clue as to what might have happened to Pansy Parkinson," Hermione said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at them.

"You are aware, of course," he started, "that we have tried every approach we could to learn the truth."

"You see," Ginny said, "when you grow up with Fred and George as brothers you start to think that you can accomplish anything if you have enough nerve."

"Go on," Dumbledore said, scrutinizing her carefully now.

"Well, we know you've tried every magical means at your disposal, but Fred and George felt the Muggle methods were skills well worth learning."

"I agree, proceed."

"So we were talking about it this morning," Luna said, cutting in to the conversation. "Muggles often use animals to sense things that they can't. Dogs in particular have a very keen sense of smell. Not as good as the biting hinderfluke, perhaps, but well beyond what we humans can detect."

Dumbledore, to his credit, merely smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

Ron started now, "I'm sure you're aware that the six of us have completed training to become animagi." Dumbledore nodded. "Well, two of us take canine forms. Neville becomes a beagle, and Ginny here becomes a fox."

"Exactly," said Neville now, finding his voice. "Maybe Ginny and I can smell her scent and track her. Especially if we can have one of her personal items, a brush or a nightshirt. Something that she would have either worn a lot or had used a lot."

"Now that is a thought," said Dumbledore, his eyes gaining back their customary twinkle. "It might be best if I cleared it with Professor Snape to bring in two animals in an attempt to have them sense something we cannot. Then it would be prudent for you to be in animal form when I brought you. The fewer people that are aware of your talents, the better."

"That's why we're coming to you, Professor," said Hermione.

"Very well, give me a short time to talk to Professor Snape. I will return then, and it would be wise if the two of you were in animal form by then. The rest of you should go to the Gryffindor common room and await our return. Harry, I need you to get your invisibility cloak and bring it to Professor Synjin-Smythe's office. I'll bring these two there and then they can transfigure under it. We'll return it to you after." He escorted the four of them out, leaving Neville and Ginny in his office.

He re-entered a little while later. "So you see, Severus, I have acquired a small dog and a fox to try this. It was something I read about in a Muggle newspaper, and I figured that since magical means had proven ineffective, we had nothing to lose by trying a non-magical solution." He walked in with Professor Snape and peered around. Shortly he found the two curled up on the floor. "Ah, there they are. Come along you two. They were trained to track things by scent. We will need something that was either used or worn by Miss Parkinson on a regular basis, Severus."

"I have just the thing, Headmaster. Her school uniform is still here. That should be sufficient, should it not?"

"Indeed, Severus, indeed."

They walked down into the bowels of the castle, and into the Slytherin common room. Professor Snape led the way down the stairs to the correct level, and into the seventh year girls dorm room.

He motioned to a uniform, hung in a closet. Professor Dumbledore got it out and held it down for Ginny and Neville to sniff. They got the scent and began sniffing madly around the room. Ginny jumped lightly up onto the bed and began smelling there. Finally, they both converged on the door, and once it was opened they raced back up the stairs and out through the common room. Out the portrait hole they raced, and back up the stairs, following the scent.

Straight for the castle entrance they made, and practically flew out into the courtyard. They headed straight out through the gigantic gates and down to the lake side, with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape running to keep up. They made there way to a point around the edge of the lake till they were up against the forest. There they stopped, with Neville starting to jump up with his nose in the air, barking and making upward motions. Ginny was circling him, sniffing furiously, the hackles on her back sticking straight up.

"It appears, Severus, that they have come to a point where they have lost the trail. I have some small ability to communicate with animals, I shall take these two back to the castle, and see what I might be able learn. I shall of course contact you as soon as I have any news."

"Of course Headmaster," Snape replied as he left.

When they had returned to the castle and the pair had transfigured under the invisibility cloak, Dumbledore looked at them.

"Well?" he asked.

"She left under her own power, Professor, but she wasn't alone. I'd bet my last knut that it was Draco Malfoy." Neville said.

"And what makes you say that, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well, it was definitely a masculine scent. Am I right, Ginny?"

"Oh yes, it was a masculine scent. But there was more. Where the two scents ended there was another scent. An old and powerful scent, one that reminded me of a serpent. It was scary. I didn't like the feeling it gave me at all."

"Hmm, you have given me much information, you two. Let us return to Gryffindor tower. I would like to see the others."

The Gryffindor common room was deserted except for the four young wizards and witches who were waiting for their return.

"Ginny and Neville have discovered much tonight, as I am sure they will fill you in on after I have left," Dumbledore said, handing Harry his cloak. "I have come here now for another reason. Mr. Weasley, may I see you for a moment? The others may stay. I just want to test something."

"Uh, sure Professor," said Ron, standing up and walking over to him.

Dumbledore took out his wand. "Don't worry," he said, seeing Ron's slightly panicked look. "This won't hurt a bit." He waved his wand over Ron, almost like a muggle security man would at an airport. Bright faerie fire outlined Ron for an instant, and faded quickly.

"Curious," said Dumbledore, looking at Ron with an expression crossed between concern and bemusement.

"What is it, Professor?" asked Ron, worry clear in his voice.

"It appears that you have been the recipient of a very powerful, very ancient form of magic. While I am not entirely sure of its purpose I have my suspicions."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no, Mr. Weasley, however, if I am correct you may not have a lot of choices open to you in the very near future. It appears that you are the recipient of a geas."

Harry, who had only been paying a cursory attention, snapped his head up at this. "What kind of geas, Professor?"

"Would someone like to fill me in, Please?" pleaded Ron.

"Yeah, me too," said Ginny.

All eyes turned towards Hermione, but before she could say anything, Harry started talking. "A geas is a magical contract. It must be seen through until it is fulfilled, or the bearer is dead. The tri-wizard tournament was a type of geas."

Ron looked at Harry, his eyes as big as saucers. "So you're saying that I have to fulfill a magical contract?"

"That's about the size of it, Mate."

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I may be able to at least help you to discover what his geas is. Mr. Weasley, I am offering you the position of Commander in Chief of the defense forces for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Er… Professor, I… I… N… But I ca… Wait a minute… why can't I re… What's going on?"

"It appears that you have to lead the fight in the final battle, my young friend," Dumbledore said with at smile.

"But I d…" he said, a look of complete frustration on his face.

"It doesn't matter what you would like, Mr. Weasley. This is part of the geas. It may not be all of it, but it is at least a part."

"A token," said a quiet voice from behind them.

"What?" said Harry.

"A token," Hermione repeated. I wished the other night for a token in the upcoming fight. I could feel the magic flow in me, but I didn't realize what had happened until now." She exchanged significant looks with Harry.

"Is this what happened the other night?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "I really didn't understand what had happened. I was kind of scared to say anything. I don't like to speak unless I know what to say."

"Well, there you have it Mr. Weasley. You must undertake a quest to find a token and then lead our forces in the final defense. The next move is up to you."

"I'm proud of you, Hermione," whispered Harry to her. "I know that kind of admission had to be hard. Is there anything else?"

"No, that's it Harry."

She turned around as if embarrassed. No one noticed the slight smile cross her features, or the faint glow that emanated from her eyes for a split second.

As Professor Dumbledore left the common room, Ron looked up and said "Get me a map of the Islands."

"What?" said Neville.

"I want to look at it for a minute, I have an idea."

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. "_Accio map!_" Quickly a map flew down the stairs and into his outstretched hand. He handed it to Ron.

Ron laid it out on a table. Everyone gathered around him. He stared at it for a few moments and then pointed to a spot in Northeastern Scotland. "There," he said.

"What's there?" Ginny asked.

"Those ruins are where we start. Are you all with me?"

"Of course Ronald," Luna replied quickly. Then she wandered back to her seat on the couch in front of the fire, humming "Weasley is our king."

"You know we're with you, Mate," Harry said. "How many times have you been there when it was my quest? We all owe you our lives in one way or another Ron. Don't worry, we'll be there."

"That's right, brother mine," Ginny said.

Hermione came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, whispering in his ear. Ron's face went red, and he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Right," he said. "Well, we'll leave right after breakfast tomorrow morning. I'll arrange it with Dumbledore for us to be gone. I think we should get some sleep so we can be rested for our journey. He turned and walked for the door, practically dragging a grinning Hermione along behind him.

The others smiled as they went their separate ways for the evening.

**Author's Note: **My question is three-fold. What do you think happened to Pansy? How did Dumbledore know to test Ron? What more do you think Hermione has up her sleeve?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "The Obligatory Marriage Law Fic" by Bobmin356. 22,788 words of HP/GW goodness. Wonderful one-shot.


	13. The Black Shore

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirteen: The Black Shore

The next morning couldn't pass quick enough for Ron. He was burning with a desire to get on with things. The part that frustrated him was the fact that he couldn't tell if this feeling was his own, or the result of the geas that had been placed on him.

"Make sure you bring the cloak, Harry," he said as he re-checked that he had everything he needed packed into his bag.

"Don't worry, Ron," said Harry in an exasperated voice. "I've got everything in here." He patted his own bag. "Don't you think you should get over to the Great Hall and talk to Dumbledore? You've got to clear our leaving with him, after all."

"Yeah, right." With that Ron went pelting out of Harry and Ginny's room and down the stairs. A loud crash signaled that he had discovered what Harry was going to tell him, but hadn't had the chance to get out: Ron's trainers were untied.

Harry shook his head and suppressed a grin. Stuffing his wand in his robes he made his way out of his room and down to the dorm to see if he could help Neville make sure he had everything he would need.

Breakfast was underway in the Great Hall by the time they got there. Harry, Ginny, and Neville had walked there together, while Hermione and Luna were to meet them there.

They walked in and spotted Hermione seated at the Gryffindor table, her bag on the table next to her. As they went to join her Luna got up from her spot at the Ravenclaw table and came over to sit next to Neville. Neville gave her hand a squeeze and moved over to make room for her.

While they ate in relative silence, Ron came ambling over from the staff table. "It's all cleared with Dumbledore," he said, sitting down and piling scrambled eggs and sausage onto his plate. "He's calling it an extended leave to work an extra credit assignment in Transfigurations."

He was answered by nods all around. As they ate their fill Neville asked, "So how do we start, Ron?"

"We'll walk down into Hogsmeade, and as soon as we can get out of sight, I figure we should transfigure and start out from there. We can cover a lot of ground that way in a hurry, and we'll be a lot harder to track if we're in that form," he whispered his answer.

He turned and looked at Hermione. "I know your form isn't the best at traveling long distances out of the water," he whispered. "When you transfigure you can ride on my back for a while if you'd like. I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind taking a turn as well. We're the two biggest, so it's no problem."

Hermione smiled at him, and with a slight nod returned to her food.

As breakfast ended, they all got up and walked down to the gates and out to start the quest.

*0*0*

It was a quiet morning on the beach in Northern Wales. The sand there had a lot of ground obsidian in it, giving it a characteristic black appearance. This early in the morning there was no one around, as it didn't warm up enough for people to really be out until later in the day. The wind was flowing softly in off the ocean, carrying a chill with it.

Three women strode across a beach of charcoal black sand. The water lapped lazily at the sands, while they proceeded toward a small wicker hut. They all looked somewhat similar in appearance, yet they were also very different. One was very pale and skinny, her platinum blonde hair tied back in a tight bun, her nose held imperiously high. She had a pained expression on her face, as if she had just smelled some obnoxious odor. The second had light brown hair, and a rather dazed expression. She kind of plodded along in front of the other two. The third was behind the second, her wand out and pointed at the second. She was once very beautiful, but the years had been harsh, blunting her beauty. She had long jet black hair, and a gaunt face, twisted into a perpetual grimace.

They came up on the beach house shortly. It was hidden away behind a small rise, allowing for a small measure of privacy. The blonde woman pulled out her wand as well, as they entered through the door.

They were greeted by a drawling voice, "Ah, Mother, how are you? It's been too long." Draco Malfoy came out of the shadows, an evil smile on his face.

"The blonde woman looked at him, her expression softening slightly. "Draco, you are the image of your father."

"Don't you ever mention him to me again! He was a miserable excuse for a father, and a failure to boot! Never again, Mother! Never again!"

"Of course not Draco, I'm sorry son." She looked around at her sisters. "We're all here, though not all of us willingly, poor Andromeda didn't want to come after all." She smiled at her brown haired sister with the vacant expression on her face.

"So, you have the other?" This came from the black haired witch.

"Of course I do, Aunt Bellatrix. I'm not the failure my dear departed father was. She's right in the next room. Let's get this over with, shall we? Crabbe! Goyle! Grab her and bring her out here!"

There was a scrambling sound from the next room and soon Crabbe and Goyle came, dragging a bound and gagged Pansy Parkinson out of the room.

"You have her wand?" Malfoy asked.

Crabbe Grinned and pulled her wand out of his robes. He handed it to Malfoy.

Malfoy held it up in front of Pansy, twirling it deftly in his fingers. Her eyes went wide as saucers and she tried desperately to say something to Malfoy, but the gag effectively blocked whatever it was.

"Now, now, Pansy, we can't be having you going and hexing me in my sleep, now can I?" She started shaking her head back and forth, a pleading expression on her face. "No, no, can't have that. He grasped the wand in both hands, and with a swift motion snapped it in two. Throwing it down on the ground in front of her, he pulled his own wand and said "_Incendio!_" The remnants burst into flames.

He looked back up at her face, and watched the tears streaming down her cheeks. "That's better," he said spinning on his heel and heading out the door. "Bring her."

They made their way outside into the sunlight. Draco turned and looked at Pansy. There was an expression of utter loathing on her face. "You know, Aunt Bellatrix, I think there is all together too much defiance in the girl. I think she needs a lesson on attitude. Would you care to help out?"

Bellatrix motioned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Take out her gag. I want to hear her screams." They did as she commanded.

"No! Wait!" Pansy started to plead, obviously knowing what was to happen.

"_Crucio!_" Pansy's screams echoed across the beach. Each time she let up and looked into her eyes, Bellatrix simply shook her head and reapplied the curse. Finally, after fifteen minutes she stood up and looked to Draco. "She's ready."

They stood Pansy up, but her legs were unable to support her, so Crabbe and Goyle held her up. Draco came over to stand by her. He nodded at his mother and aunts.

"Take her hand, Draco," said Narcissa. Draco complied.

The three of them started to intone an incantation:

"_By the light of the mid morning sun,_

_We three are here to make these two into one._

_Let fire and brimstone beware,_

_Unleash the power, to make him the heir._

_When the Prince and his Princess Join,_

_Let them be two sides of the same coin._

_To compete for the power of the Dark Lord's throne,_

_Let them come together of their own._

_Here under the power of the sun,_

_Let the binding now be done."_

Power washed over them, crackling and sizzling as they were joined together. Draco threw his head back and laughed, reveling in the power of the spell. Pansy merely hung her head on her chest.

When all was done, Narcissa looked at her son. "The binding must be sealed soon, Draco."

"Yes, I know, Mother. Don't worry, it will be done, I promise you. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a date with destiny. Come Pansy." He led her off to a spot behind the beach house. There was a deafening roar, and Draco and Pansy soared off on the back of dragon.

**Author's Note: **And there you have the first of the visions roaring to life.

The question for the chapter is this: What do you think shall be the next vision to come into the story?

The story recommendation for the day is "Of Christmas Past" by Chaser921. HP/GW, not yet complete, but worth reading just the same. Time travel fic. Very poignant, lots of wonderful emotions. Great story thus far.


	14. Faces of Fire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fourteen: Faces of Fire

Finally, after a long day's trek, they came over a rise to look down upon a sprawling loch. Overlooking the loch, in the fading sunlight, was the ruins of a castle. Looking around to make sure they were truly alone, they each transfigured back into their human forms.

"There it is," said Ron, a smile on his face. "Let's get over there, and make camp for the night. We can explore in the morning, when the sun's up. We need to rest now, it's been a long trip." He was answered by nods all around.

They made their way carefully up to the ruins, and finding it quite deserted, they started to set up camp. Ginny and Luna took out their wands, and soon they had camping gear set up, with three tents pitched. Hermione had taken out a small jar that contained bluebell flames. As the last of the sunlight died on the horizon, they sat and ate a hastily conjured dinner by the bluebell flames.

"You know," Ron said between bites, "we should set up watches for the night. I think each couple should stand watch for a third of the night, and that way we all can get some rest. Neville, why don't you and Luna take first watch? Harry and Ginny can take the middle watch, and Hermione and I will stand the last one, okay?"

Neville glanced at Luna, and seeing agreement on her face, nodded back at Ron.

"Sure," said Harry.

"Great," said Ron. "I figure we have about nine hours till dawn. Let's get some rest. Neville, Luna, wake Harry and Ginny in about three hours." He looked over at Harry. "I'll see you in about six hours, Mate." He grabbed Hermione's hand and headed for their tent.

Harry jerked awake. He looked down and saw Ginny's still form curled up next to him, her head resting on his chest. If he had to say what he enjoyed the most about married life, it had to be watching her sleep. It was so calm, so satisfying. His heart almost burst each time he did it. There was no experience in the world better than to wake up and have her there in his arms. It was in moments like this that he thought he knew how his parents must have felt.

He took a moment to reflect. Everyone in the Order told him that he and Ginny were the spitting image of his parents. He felt such pride whenever anyone said this. Though he never really knew his parents, and there had been a time when he had questioned his father's character, he now cherished each slight memory he had. He had questioned many in the Order about his parents shortly before he and Ginny married. It was upon these shared memories that he had tried to build the foundation for his marriage.

All too soon there was a little tap at the flap of his tent, and Neville was sticking his head in apologetically. "It's time, Harry."

"It's alright, Neville. We'll be out in just a minute." Shifting his position so he could rouse his young bride, he illuminated his wand so he could find his robes.

The watch passed without incident, and at the end of three hours, Harry tapped lightly on Ron and Hermione's tent flap. "Ron, 'Mione, it's time."

"Er, yeah," came the sleepy reply. "Give us a minute, Harry."

"Sure thing," Harry said with a smile, remembering saying the same thing to Neville three hours prior.

Sure enough, in just a couple of minutes Ron and Hermione staggered out of the tent. Judging from the silly grin on his face, and the slight rings under his eyes, Ron and Hermione hadn't gotten much sleep during the night.

Suppressing grins, Harry and Ginny bid them good night and went back to bed. They could still get in three hours rest before dawn.

Ron and Hermione went and sat down in a couple of the chairs. After a little while Hermione listened carefully to make sure that everyone else was indeed asleep. She pulled out her wand, and while Ron's attention was elsewhere quickly cast a spell at each tent.

She crept over to his chair, and slowly ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest. "Ron," she said, "We can have some fun. I've imperturbed their tent flaps. They'll never hear."

"Hermione! We're supposed to be on watch."

"Ron," she said, her voice taking on a sultry tone. He blinked his eyes a couple of times and shook his head trying to clear it. "I want you, now. Don't you want to make me happy?"

"Of course, 'Mione, anything to make you happy," he said, a dreamy expression on his face. Hermione flicked her wand and a four poster bed appeared in front of them. She got up and sat down on it, opening the front of her robe. She motioned for him, and he came to her, oblivious to anything else.

*0*0*

Harry woke to the smell of breakfast cooking as Ron stuck his head in to the tent. Harry looked up at his friend's bloodshot eyes, and mentally made a note to talk to him about getting a proper night's rest.

They ate a quick breakfast and packed their gear. Ron gathered them around, and pointed down a short path leading away from the ruins. "Down there."

Harry and Ginny gave him matching quizzical looks.

"I just know, is all."

They all followed him down the path, until, near the bottom of the hill they turned and strode through the trees until they came to the mouth of a cave. It was hidden in a small grove, away from prying eyes.

"In there," said Ron.

They went in and Luna lit her wand. The cave snaked back out of sight, sloping ever so slightly down. Following it, they slowly crept, wands at the ready. Eventually they came to the entrance to a chamber. Standing guard in front of it was a rather creepy looking gargoyle. As they approached the gargoyle animated and, looking at them said:

"Answer the riddles correctly and you may pass. Answer wrong and you must pay."

"_What goes on four legs in the morning, two legs in the afternoon, and three legs at night?_" The gargoyle assumed a waiting position.

Ron looked around at his companions. They were all looking perplexed when Hermione snapped her fingers. She looked up at him and smiled, nodding her head. Ron motioned her forward.

"The answer is a man," she said. "In the morning of life he is a baby and crawls on all fours. In the afternoon of life his is fit and walks upright, and in the night of his life he has to walk with the help of a cane."

"Correct young miss. You and your companions may pass." With that the gargoyle stepped aside. They hurried through the door before the gargoyle could change its mind.

Another long passage followed, but this time there was a gigantic white wolf waiting for them. It watched them approach with its red eyes trained on them.

When they got near it, it spoke. "_Only one color but not one size, stuck at the bottom but easily flies, present in sun, but not in rain, doing no harm, and feeling no pain._"

"What is it guys," said Harry, his mind working furiously. "What could be out in the sun but not the rain and changes size?"

"Oh," said Neville, "I think I know this one."

"Well, go ahead, then," said Ron, but he readied his wand just the same.

"Neville stepped up. "It's a shadow." The wolf slowly lowered its head in a bow, and padded to the side.

On they went, congratulating Neville on his success. He flushed at the praise. Soon they came to another stopping point, this time there was a huge spider on a web directly over the door.

It lowered itself on a thick strand and hissed, its mandibles clicking furiously. "_What force and strength cannot get through, I with a gentle touch can do, and many in the street would stand were I not a friend at hand._"

Harry was thinking of another time, when he had to get through a similar situation. "It's a key," he said.

The spider scuttled back up its thread, motioning them through with a hairy leg.

Further on they went, wondering how many more they would encounter when they came to the next one. Here was an animated suit of armor, its huge sword brandished before it, pointed straight at them. A hollow, ringing voice came from it. "_Round like an apple, deep like a cup, yet all the king's horses can't pull it up._"

"That one's simple," Luna said, her voice calm as could be. "A well is deep and round and can't be pulled up." The suit of armor presented arms in a salute, and stepped smartly aside.

Once again they were through. Deeper and deeper under the earth they traveled. This time there were confronted by a mountain troll. It rumbled its riddle at them in an incredibly deep voice that reminded them of a rock slide.

"_Old Mother Twitcher had one eye, and a long tail that she let fly, and every time she went through a gap, she left a little bit of her tail in the trap._"

The group huddled together, trying desperately to think of what this could be. They certainly didn't want to take on this surly looking troll if they could help it. "I know," whispered Ginny. "All that time I spent with Mum." Harry looked at her for a moment, and then a wide grin split his face.

"Yeah, you're right, go ahead Gin."

She stepped up in front of the troll. "Old Mother Twitcher's a needle and thread."

The Troll nodded at her, motioning them in with its club. Another one down. Deeper they went. They didn't have to go far to find the next obstacle. Sitting on a large chince chair was a tiger in a brilliant green house coat. It was smoking a long ornate pipe and had a cup of tea in its paw. It looked at them and purred. "_Long legs, bandy thighs, a little head and no eyes._"

Ron, who had spent a lot of time in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room answered immediately. "It's a pair of tongs."

"Correct, advisor to the prince. You may pass." They carefully made their way around him as he took a long drink off his tea. He could be heard in the background, "Ah, how I love a good cup of Darjeeling."

They continued on, and, sure enough there was another. Stopping them this time was a small, fluffy, bunny.

"A rabbit?" Ron said incredulously.

"Think for a moment, Ron," said Hermione. "How did this thing survive to be here? There must be more to it than meets the eye. Remember what Fred and George told us about size not being a measure of power."

They turned and looked at the bunny. "_In marble walls white as milk, lined with skin as soft as silk, within a fountain crystal clear, a golden apple does appear. No doors are there to this stronghold, yet thieves break in and steal the gold._"

"An egg," said Harry quickly. Ron threw him a panicked look. The bunny merely hopped aside. Everyone mopped the sweat from their brows and started breathing again.

"On to the next one," Ron whispered. They decided that moving on would be very good indeed.

Next they met a sphinx. It gazed at them imperiously. "_Black we are, and much admired, men seek for us if they're tired. We tire the horse, but comfort man, tell me this riddle if you can._"

Hermione stepped forward. "Coal," she said.

"Correct," the sphinx intoned. Move along."

"How many more do you think we're going to encounter?" Ron asked Harry as they proceeded on.

"There can't be much more," Harry answered. At that moment he walked right into the back of Neville, who had come to an abrupt halt, a little squeak coming out of him.

"What?" Harry exclaimed. Then he saw what had caused Neville to stop. There, in front of them, at the end of a large chamber which they had just entered, was a huge dragon.

"I think this might be the last one," Neville whispered, sweat beading up on his brow.

Harry's mind started to race, time slowing down as it often did for him in life and death situations. True, he was much more powerful than any other seventeen year old wizard he knew, and he had successfully gotten past a dragon three years ago during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but that was an entirely different set of circumstances. He had his broom and a wide open space to work in. Here, it was enclosed, and he had no broom. Plus, his friends and his wife were with him. Even if he managed to fight his way past the dragon, it was quite probable that someone would get killed.

The dragon peered at them, and then it spoke. "I am your last obstacle, answer my riddle correctly and you shall pass through to the faces of fire, refuse to answer and I let you leave, answer incorrectly and I attack. Here is my riddle. _As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives, each wife had seven sacks, each sack had seven cats, each cat had seven kits. Kits, cats, sack and wives, how many were going to St. Ives?_"

They huddled together, a silent group, each trying desperately to come up with the answer. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said "It's a matter of simple arithmetic. One man with seven wives makes eight, seven wives with seven sacks gives forty nine sacks, and each hold seven cats. That's, let's see, three hundred forty three cats, plus the eight people giving us three hundred fifty one so far. Then each of the three hundred forty three cats had seven kittens. That's two thousand four hundred and one kittens, added to the three hundred fifty one gives us a grand total of two thousand seven hundred fifty two. That must be the answer."

"Wait a minute Hermione," said Harry, stopping her with a hand on her shoulder, "that just doesn't seem right." He glanced over his shoulder and saw a couple of puffs of steam wafting from the dragon's nostrils. It had a predatory look in its eyes, and it seemed a little edgy.

"Harry, its simple math. I've figured it out. Let me answer."

"No," he hissed. "If we get it wrong, we're going to get ourselves killed. It seems too simple."

"Well, I'm not going to wait around for it to eat us, Harry," Hermione said. She made to go around him, when it struck him right between the eyes what the answer was. He had been right, it was too easy, but the answer was even easier. They had been given the answer in the first line.

"One!" he yelled, before Hermione could blurt out her answer. As he was doing it he dove to the side to try and get a clear shot, his wand already clearing his robes.

With an angry shake of its head, the dragon slowly backed away. "You may pass."

The gateway behind the dragon slid open, and the group cautiously made its way in. This was a naturally formed cavern, very wide and deep. Near the back of it, there was the flickering of flames. Slowly, carefully they approached. As they came closer, three flaming faces rose up to greet them.

The three faces floated there in front of them. The first was of an aged man, his hair and beard flicking softly, creating a ghostly appearance. The second face was one of a young woman, unlined and strangely beautiful. The third was of a middle aged man, having no facial hair, and a somewhat oriental appearance.

The first head spoke, its voice hissing and sputtering like a fire that was about to go out. "So, the second of the princes has made his way to us. Three questions can we answer, and only three. Request of us, oh prince, what might we tell you? We are bound to tell the exact truth, nothing more."

Ginny looked at Harry, and said "Harry, he said you were the second prince. It sounds like Draco was here. How much of a head start do you think he has on us?"

"I don't know Gin, I was wondering the same thing."

"The first prince was here less than three hours ago," the middle head stated. "Ask your second question."

"Damn," Harry muttered. "Guess I'm going to have to be more careful."

"How did he get passed us?" wondered Luna. Harry, Ginny and Neville nodded their agreement with the question. Ron and Hermione simply looked embarrassed. Ron's ears turned pink. He shrugged his shoulders. Figuring they weren't going to get any answers,they huddled together, and whispered a few hurried suggestions.

Harry stood up and said "what path must we take from here?"

"You must let the signs take you to Avalon, and then you must proceed from there to a point below the great circle of rock to the Well of Souls." This was the first face speaking again. "One more question will we answer."

"Very well, what dangers will we face on the journey?"

"You face treachery from without, and betrayal from within as powerful magics come to bear. Make your choices wisely, and proceed with haste, as the fate of all resides with you," the third face said. "Farewell, young prince. May your journey see you to your goal and beyond."

"Er, right, thanks," muttered Harry as they beat a hasty retreat out of the chamber.

**Author's Note: **The race continues... I have two questions for you this chapter.

1) Did you know any of the answers to the riddles?

2) What do you think was meant by "treachery from without, and betrayal from within?"

The story recommendation for the day is "The Maltese Phoenix" by cosettex. I love the Maltese Falcon, as I'm a huge Bogart fan. Fun little fic. HP/GW.


	15. Deny Thy Father

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Fifteen: Deny Thy Father

They had just reached the mouth of the cave, when there was a flutter of wings and a white blur came swooping down toward them.

"Hedwig!" Harry said happily. He held out his arm for her, and she settled down upon it. She held her leg out for Harry to take of the parchment. He scratched her affectionately on the back of her neck.

"What did she bring, Harry?" asked Ginny, coming around to see.

"Let's take a look and see, Gin," he replied. He opened the scroll and started to read the flowing script.

_Harry,_

_Please do not return to Hogwarts. We have been performing a crystal gazing, and it has said that you are in grave danger if you were to come back. We decided that we needed to reach you immediately, so we used your owl. We know that you don't really believe in Divination, but please listen to us. If you come back you place yourself and your friends at great risk._

_Lavender and Parvati_

"Well, what do you think of that?" Harry asked after he had read it aloud.

"They're right about one thing, I don't believe in that foolishness."

"It's just a bunch of codswallop, you ask me," said Ron.

"But what if it's true, Harry?" asked Hermione. All heads spun to look at her, no-one really believing it had come from her.

"How can you say that?" Ginny asked her.

"Well," she started, "I mean look at what has happened to us so far. You can't ignore that our lives are caught up in a lot of prophecy."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. When they all looked to him he went on. "We need to go back for a little bit, anyway. I have to report to Dumbledore, and then we need to rest for a day or so before we set out for the South."

He grabbed a quill and some parchment out of his bag and started scribbling furiously. He attached it to Hedwig's leg and said to her "Take this to Lupin or Tonks at our home, Hedwig. Thanks."

Hedwig flew off, and Harry turned to look at his companions. "I've just sent word to the Order. "We'll stop at the grounds and see Hagrid. I'll sneak in and see Dumbledore, and we can be off again straight away. Don't look at me like that Hermione. We need supplies, and I need advice from Dumbledore, the kind of advice that I can't ask for by owl."

They all nodded at this, as it made sense.

"Right then, let's get going. The sooner we can get there, the sooner we can get going."

*0*0*

The way to the Dark Lord's location was not exactly what Malfoy would call entertaining. In fact, it was quite boring if you got right down to it. That plus having to listen to those two oafs actually try to hold a conversation was almost more than he could stand. On top of that he had to drag that miserable _female_ with him. It made him miss his dragon.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he finally detected the presence of people shadowing them. "About time," he muttered under his breath. If this was the best that the Dark Lord had to offer by way of his followers, he was in serious trouble. It was a good thing for him that Malfoy had decided to throw in his lot with him. He easily outclassed any of these buffoons.

He marched them right up to the Dark Lord's domain. So he had taken to living in a crypt now. How droll. What the wizarding world was coming to.

Waiting impatiently for the Death Eaters to intercept them, he looked to his captives. Pansy had had all the fight beaten out of her, and she didn't even have her wand anymore. Karkaroff was still in la la land, thanks to the imperious curse that Malfoy had administered. If there was one thing his useless father had taught him, it was how to apply that spell.

After what seemed an eternity, two Death Eaters approached with their wands out. The rest formed a loose circle around the group. Malfoy just smiled at them. What a bunch of losers. Just like his father. They certainly needed him around to think for them.

"You know who I am, and why I'm here." It was not a question. He received an answering nod. "Well? What are we waiting out here for? I've got business with your master. Lead the way." He could almost see the sneer form on the lips behind the mask.

The two Death Eaters wheeled on their heals and led the way into the crypt. Malfoy and his crew followed closely behind. It seemed to take a very long time to wend their way down through the catacomb of tunnels, until at last they entered into a vast cavern. There, at the end of it, sat a solitary figure.

As he stared at him, Malfoy could almost feel the power radiating from him. He nodded his head, and started striding purposefully toward the seated figure.

As he approached he could start to make out the pale skin and reptilian features. The Dark Lord's eyes shone with an evil red light. Those eyes surveyed what was approaching. Malfoy got the distinct impression that the Dark Lord was unimpressed. That was obviously because he was simply uninformed as to who was coming to join him.

"My Lord, I bring you a present," Malfoy said, motioning Karkaroff forward.

"Indeed, young Malfoy," Voldemort started. "I can see that you have done me a service. However, I feel that this does not excuse your insolence."

"I… I beg your pardon my Lord. Perhaps it is merely confidence that you see, rather than insolence."

"Perhaps, son of Lucius, perhaps."

"I claim no part of that person!" Malfoy spat. "He was an arrogant, self centered bastard who abandoned you when you needed your followers the most. I deny my father."

"Really? Well, young Draco, here I value loyalty, not denial of loyalties. Yes, I think you need to learn a thing or two about denying your loyalties."

He pulled his wand faster than Draco's eyes could follow. Before he knew it Voldemort was on his feet.

"_Crucio!_" Malfoy's world exploded in white hot spears searing through every inch of his body. He discovered pain in a way that he had never known before. Even the callous beatings his father would inflict upon him could not compare to this.

"This, young Malfoy, is how I reward insolence and arrogant pride." He released the curse, leaving Malfoy gasping on the floor. "You would do well to remember that. Now, down to business. Tell me about this present you have for me."

Malfoy staggered to his feet. "My Lord," he croaked. "I have brought you Igor Karkaroff. He was hiding in Romania, and I tracked him down. He has divulged much useful information concerning Harry Potter. I have put a plan in motion to defeat him once and for all, and seal your power in this realm. Let me tell you of it, I beg of you."

"Tell me more, Draco. I might just be persuaded to accept you, if you can make a case for it. But, before you do that, give me your arm."

Hours later, Malfoy sat at his Lord's feet, hoping that what he had said had made a difference. He no longer harbored any doubts as to just who was in charge here. Scared to the core of his being, he only hoped he could escape with his life.

"It is an intriguing concept, young servant. Proceed with your plans, but instead of simply beating him to your goal, we must drive the final nail into his coffin; for if we do that we will thoroughly demoralize that doddering old imbicile Dumbledore and his ridiculous Order. Without their champion, they will fall soon enough. Listen, oh young fool, and learn…"

**Author's Note: **What do you think that Lavender and Parvati meant in their cryptic warning?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Harry Potter and What Happened After" by StageManagerGod. HP/GW


	16. When Good Men Fall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Sixteen: When Good Men Fall

It was the dead of night when the three of them approached the guest entrance to the Ministry of Magic. The phone booth was empty. Malfoy walked up to it like he didn't have a care in the world. As he got to it he turned around and looked at Crabbe and Goyle.

"Are you coming or what?" he asked. "If you guys were any slower, you'd be going backwards. Hurry up."

The pair lumbered over. "Gods you two are morons, Slytherin only knows why I put up with you."

They all piled into the phone booth, and Malfoy grabbed the receiver, and dialed 62442. A feminine voice came from nowhere. "Please state your business with the Ministry of Magic."

"Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle to see the Minister for Magic."

"Please attach the badges to the front of your robes, and visitors are required to register their wands at the security desk in the atrium." Three badges slid out of a concealed chute. Slowly the bottom of the phone booth started to lower, and when it finished they found themselves in the atrium.

The large reception area was largely deserted. They strode across the atrium, their trainers echoing on the blue polished hardwood floor. They passed a series of unlit fireplaces on each side. The Fountain of Magical Brethren had been restored, and the water trickled down out of numerous points. A very bored looking security wizard was waiting for them. He took each of their wands in turn, placing them on a strange set of magical scales, and gave them each receipts for their wands.

They proceeded to the elevator, and once it opened they boarded. As they went down toward the first floor, the same disembodied voice started announcing the levels.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games, including the British and Irish Quidditch Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office."

"Level Six, Department of Magical Transport Office, including the Floo Network Authority, Broom Regulatory Control, Portkey Office, and Apparition Test Center."

"Level Five, Department of International Magical Co-operation, including the International Magical Trading Standards Body, The International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

"Level Four, Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, including the Beast, Being and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

"Level Three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and the Muggle Worthy Excuse Department."

"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Department, Auror Offices, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"Level One, Offices of the Minister of Magic." The doors slid open and the three went out, striding purposefully down the hall. They entered into Cornelius Fudge's office with out knocking.

Fudge was there, sitting behind his desk, going over some paperwork. He didn't look up. "Put it over there, Weasley," he said.

"Wrong again, Minister," Draco drawled, pointing his wand at Fudge.

"What? Who?" Fudge said, pushing his chair back and going for his wand.

"_Expelliarmus!_" cried Malfoy. Cornelius Fudge flew through the air, landing in a heap behind his desk. Malfoy strode over to him, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him roughly to his feet. "Now," he drawled, "we're going to make life difficult for the Potters, aren't we?"

Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their muscles threateningly, enjoying what Malfoy was doing. Malfoy had his wand pointed directly at Fudge's face.

"No… No, I will not," stammered Fudge. "Now see here…"

"Oh shut up. _Imperio_." Malfoy grinned wickedly as Fudge's eyes glazed over. He was just starting to whisper instructions to him when he heard the unmistakable sound of something falling and breaking on the floor outside the office. He looked up to Crabbe and Goyle, motioning to them to go find out what it was. They stood there with vapid expressions on his face, obviously not understanding him.

"Merlin's beard, you two are stupid, just go find out what that was and find out who did it. Don't let them get away." They nodded and went out the door.

Percy Weasley had been taking his report to the Minister when he heard the shouted spell and the subsequent crash. Drawing his wand, he crept up to the door to listen. As he heard what was going on, and recognizing the voice, his eyebrows creased together. He backed up slowly, and then jumped as he accidentally knocked over a vase on the receptionist's desk behind him.

He turned and fled to his office then, running at full speed. He dashed in and shut the door quickly behind him, his heart pounding. Gathering up his courage, he forced himself to move. Grabbing his quill, and some parchment he started scribbling a frantic note. When he finished he let Hermes out of his cage.

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore at Hogwarts, Hermes. Stay with Ginny. She'll take care of you now. Go!" he hissed. Hermes took off and flew down the hall to take the owl exit out of the Ministry.

Crouching down behind his desk for cover, he waited for the inevitable to happen. Sure enough, the door knob started to turn. As it opened, he recognized the burly form of Goyle.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Goyle's wand went flying. This suited Goyle just fine. He charged the desk, followed quickly by Crabbe.

"_Bombardo!_" Percy yelled as Goyle slammed into him. A bolt burst from his wand, but it went crashing into the ceiling. The entire ceiling exploded as tons of rock came crashing down on top of them.

Malfoy heard the crash from inside the office. "Sit down and wait here for me. Better yet, go to sleep. If anyone asks you, you haven't seen me. You will do what we discussed." He turned and left the office, going to investigate what happened.

He forced his way into the office. He could see the still forms of his two companions. Checking that they were indeed dead, he looked around. Finally he spotted the third person. Judging from the vivid shock of red hair, and the massive amount of damage done to the rest of the head, Percy Weasley had been killed in the cave-in as well.

He left the office and started yelling. "Help! Help! There's been a cave in! I saw someone running away! Help!" He grinned to himself as he ran to get someone. The Dark Lord was always right.

**Author's Note: **I know, a rather short chapter. What can I say, I wrote it quite a while ago...

The question for the chapter: Is Draco better off without his cronies?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "That Night & the Next Morning" by Barmy-old-Codger. HP/HG. First in a series of one shots.


	17. Wanted Dead or Alive

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Seventeen: Wanted Dead or Alive

It was late at night when the six of them arrived back on the Hogwarts grounds. They stayed in animal form, waiting until the lights had started to die out, and then, behind Hagrid's hut they had transformed back into human form.

Quietly they made their way around to Hagrid's front door, and cautiously knocked. It was quiet for a moment, and then Fang could be heard barking at the door. Slowly it opened, and there was Hagrid. He broke into a wide grin upon seeing them.

"Harry, Ginny, are ye all here?"

Harry nodded, "Can we come in, Hagrid?"

"O' course ye can, Harry. Come on in." He opened the door wide and ushered them in.

"You guys stay here," Harry said. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and started to put it on when Ginny jumped under it with him.

"I'm going too. You might need me for something." Seeing his surprised look she said "Call it a hunch. Ron, be on your guard, something doesn't feel right." Ron pulled out his wand and nodded.

Harry and Ginny slowly made their way up to the castle and straight up to Dumbledore's entrance. Glancing around to make sure they were alone, they pulled off the cloak. "Pumpkin pasty," said Harry. The gargoyle that was guarding the entrance leapt to the side and the staircase started its upward spiral.

They entered Dumbledore's outer office, and Harry strode over to open the door to the inner office, holding it open for Ginny. They both went in, and were surprised to see Dumbledore standing next to his desk, removing a roll of parchment from the leg of a handsome tawny owl.

"Hermes!" shouted Ginny.

"Indeed, Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore said. "It seems that your brother has sent me an owl. Please, have a seat." As they sat, Dumbledore sat as well, and unrolled the parchment.

The first indication that something might be wrong was when Dumbledore's eyebrows disappeared under his long pointed hat. Then his face developed a scowl. Finally, one tear made its way down his cheek. He looked up at Harry and Ginny, the sorrow evident on his face.

"Professor?" Ginny whispered, her voice taking on the sound of a scared little girl. "What is it?"

Unfortunately, his reply was lost as the door slammed open. A wizard was standing there, his wand out and leveled at Harry.

"Harry Potter, my name is Agent Frank Dukes, Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I have a warrant here for your arrest."

"On what charge?" Harry said, standing up now.

"You are wanted for questioning concerning the triple homicide of Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Percy Weasley."

"What?!?" exclaimed Harry, his legs feeling like jelly.

"Oh God no!" shrieked Ginny. "Not Percy!" She threw herself into Harry's outstretched arms, sobbing uncontrollably.

Harry spared a glance at Dumbledore. "No," he thought frantically. Dumbledore gave him a very slight nod, his head moving barely a fraction of an inch.

The wizard seemed to think something was up, for he leveled his wand at Harry, but he spared a glance at Dumbledore. "I'm sorry, but I must insist that you come along. Please step aside, Miss." He made to grab Ginny's arm, and stopped. His eyes went wide with terror. He looked up into Harry's eyes and practically screeched. "What are you doing to me?"

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy. The wizard had fallen backwards and stumbled up against the door. He let out a long, piercing scream, looking down at his arm in horror. The flesh had started to melt off the bone. He looked up, pleading with Harry to stop it. His pleas were cut off as his face sloughed off and he crumpled to the ground. Soon, all that was left was a pile of bones and a lot of melted goo.

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, a horrified expression on his face. "Professor, I swear, I didn't do it. I don't know what happened," he whispered.

"I believe you, Harry. Therefore, we need to ask ourselves this, what could have done what we have just witnessed. I believe the answers might start with this letter I just received. I realize that it may be painful to read this after what has just been revealed, yet understanding is the first step towards coping."

Harry nodded his agreement, and whispered something to Ginny. They stood there, clenched in a desperate embrace for a moment, and then Ginny's breathing started to regulate. She slowly composed herself and they stepped over to Dumbledore's desk to look at the letter. They recognized Percy's hasty scrawl.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Draco Malfoy is here in the Minister's office, and I believe that he has placed Minister Fudge under the imperious curse. His flunkies are coming after me now. I doubt I'll get out of this alive. Hopefully I will be able to stop them, but in case I cannot, please take the necessary steps. Tell Mum and Dad that I love them, and that I am sorry for everything I put them through. Apologize to the kids for me, and to Harry Potter. Explain why to them. They need to know. Also, please allow Hermes to go with Ginny, I would like her to take care of him. He will make a good companion to Hedwig. They're almost here now._

_Percy Weasley_

Harry and Ginny stood there for a moment, absorbing the news. Percy was dead. He wasn't coming back. There were no more chances at reconciliation. "What did he mean, Professor?" said Harry, choking out the words. The agony and hurt were radiating from his wife, threatening to overwhelm him.

"He meant that he was working for me, Harry. He had agreed to go undercover during your fifth year. It was a very hard decision to make, but he was perfectly placed, and he wanted to do his part as well. Make no mistake, Percy Weasley was every bit as courageous as any Gryffindor these halls have ever seen."

Harry beat down his anger. Now wasn't the time for recriminations. "So what was going on with that wizard?" Harry looked down at the bones.

"Unless I miss my guess, we shall learn more very shortly. You two should get ready to leave. It is my guess that very soon there will be Aurors swarming the grounds. Where are the rest of your group?"

"Hagrid's"

"Ah, very good. I would suggest flight into the forest, under your animagus guises. You must get out of here Harry. You are all in grave peril now."

An owl flew into the room. It dropped a roll of parchment on Dumbledore's desk and swooped back out.

Dumbledore unfurled the scroll. There, in bold writing was:

_**Wanted Dead or Alive**_

_**Harry Potter, and his wife Ginny Potter, along with friends Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood are wanted for the multiple murders of Percy Weasley, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Department of Magical Law Enforcement Agent Frank Dukes. The suspects are to be considered armed and extremely dangerous. Do not make an attempt to apprehend. Any information as to their whereabouts should be reported to the Ministry of Magic immediately. Any information leading to the successful capture or deaths of any or all of the suspects shall be rewarded by the sum of ten thousand galleons. **_

"Now we know. It appears that this is what Malfoy intended. It has happened too quickly to be anything but a set up. You two must leave, immediately. Go, quickly."

They threw the invisibility cloak over themselves and hurried out the door. They ran as quickly as they could back down to Hagrid's hut. They burst in the door, and ripped off the cloak. "We've got to go, now!" yelled Harry, supporting Ginny.

"Harry, what happened?" Ron asked, his face a mask of concern.

"No time, Ron, we've got to move. Go!" he yelled, looking at the rest. They streamed out of the door and started to run towards the forest. They had gotten around to Hagrid's garden when a brilliant light lit up the grounds, and a booming voice yelled out "FREEZE!!!"

Harry wheeled around, pointing his wand and yelling "_Stupify!_" A jet of red light struck the person who had yelled in the chest. He went down in a lump.

Everything happened at once. The garden erupted, showering soil and soot all over them. Neville went down, partially stunned by a glancing blow from a spell. As Ron and Luna ran over to grab his arms and lift him up, there came a shout of "_Recipiente Envenom!_" A sickly yellow light struck Ginny in the back. She let out a strangled cry and went down. Harry pointed his wand and yelled "_Petrifucus Totallus!_" The offending wizard stiffened and went down. Harry picked up Ginny. As he did Hermione stepped in front of them pulling her wand.

Her hair started to waft in a sorcerous wind. Her eyes were filled with fury. Her face was a mask of murderous rage as she pointed her wand and yelled "_Bombardo!_" Three of the Ministry wizards were thrown backwards as the ground at their feet exploded. She slashed her wand down in a violent motion across her body, and a couple more foes screamed as they were neatly chopped in two.

More and more wizards were arriving now, running up from Hogsmeade. Harry looked around and counted at least twenty more behind them. The situation was getting desperate.

There was a great flash of light and a thunder clap. The ground shook and the Aurors went down, losing their footing. As they did, Harry heard the sound of an engine behind them. He wheeled around and saw Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia trundling out of the forest at them. It screeched to a halt next to Harry, its doors flung wide. Harry gently set Ginny inside it and yelled for the others to get in quickly.

As they made their way toward the car, Harry and Hermione laid down a cover fire. Harry was sending stunning spells as fast as he could mouth the words, and Hermione was cutting down Aurors left and right. The carnage was getting to be extreme.

Once Ron and Luna had gotten Neville in, and jumped in themselves, Harry grabbed Hermione and pulled her towards the car. She resisted him until he screamed in her ear "Enough! We've got to go! Ginny and Neville are hurt! Now Hermione!"

It seemed to work, for she looked at him for a moment, and then the rage faded from her face and she dove into the car. Harry followed her and then they were off through the forest, traveling at breakneck speed away from the battleground.

Just outside of Hogsmeade the car rolled to a stop. The doors opened and they got out.

"Ginny's not doing well, Harry," said Luna. "She needs medical attention. I don't know how much we can do for her out here."

"Is she going to die?" Harry asked.

"Not right away, at least I don't think so, but we have to find an antidote for that spell that hit her."

"Okay, I'm going to transform, and then you strap her to my back. We need to get out of here and hole up somewhere. Then we'll do whatever we have to in order to save her."

He transformed into a great stag. Once they had lashed Ginny to his back, they all transformed, with Hermione climbing up on Ron's back. They sped off into the night, leaving Hogwarts behind.

**Author's Note: **From here on in it gets difficult for our group. The question for the chapter is this: Do you recognize the homage paid in the auror's name?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Hermione's Plan" by Chem prof. HP/HG.


	18. Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Eighteen: Godric's Hollow

They ran on through the night, eating up the miles with each passing hour. Eventually, when Harry was sure that they had evaded pursuit, he called for a stop. They were approaching a town. Perhaps they could find some shelter in an abandoned building and figure out what they were going to do.

They proceeded into the town. It was a sleepy little village. It was the wee hours of the morning by now, and everyone was asleep. Keeping to the back fields, they wandered through the village looking for a place to rest.

The six of them finally stopped to rest in the ruins of an old house. It appeared to have been abandoned for years now. They transfigured back into their human forms, with Ron taking Ginny's limp form from Harry's back, where she had been lashed to him.

"She's feverish, Harry," he said, looking down at her with concern. "We need to find something to take it down with."

Harry nodded and looked at Neville. "You're the herbologist, see what you can find." Neville nodded, and shrinking back down into a beagle, he bounded off to find the necessary ingredients.

They waited for his return there in the house. Ron found the remains of an old couch, and laid Ginny down on it. She let out a low moan, and started to shake. Ron looked up at Harry, his eyes bright, imploring Harry to do anything to stop this.

Harry came over and sat down next to her. He took her hand in his, and curling up in a pose reminiscent of the thinker, he placed the back of her hand against his forehead.

For a while he joined her in shaking. Then, slowly, oh so slowly, the tremors subsided. They both let out a long low gasp, and then went still. Their breathing calmed to a relaxed state. Harry opened his eyes slowly, and looked up at Ron.

"Check out the rest of this house. See what you can find. Get some blankets if you can. Old linens would be okay. Anything that might be here. Hermione? Can you see about getting a fire going? Luna? Would you see to darkening these windows so that we can have a fire without attracting attention? Thanks."

"Harry," said Hermione, her voice taking on an odd quality, "You're exhausted. You've just carried her for over a hundred miles."

Harry's head was spinning now, the exertion catching up with him.

"You need to sleep now, Harry. Just sleep, relax and go to sleep, allow the waves of exhaustion to wash over you."

Harry's eyelids were drooping. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, but it was no use. He felt himself collapse down next to Ginny's prone form. It felt so good to just relax. He needed sleep desperately. Everything went blissfully black.

Hermione looked down at the slumbering form of her friend. He needed the rest if he were to lead them out of trouble. She smiled to herself and turned to start the fire that would warm them all. In no time, bluebell flames were crackling in the ruins of an old fireplace, warmth starting to radiate out to them.

Luna came over and settled down next to her, rubbing her hands and sticking them out at the fire in an attempt to get the circulation going again. They shared a quick grin together, and then turned their attention back to the fire.

Ron came back, finding them sitting side by side, conserving body heat. It had been a chilly autumn night, and now that they no longer had fur or feathers to insulate themselves, it was getting to everyone. He grinned as he plopped down a couple of ragged looking blankets. "I found them upstairs in an old closet. It looks like this place hasn't been lived in for over a dozen years."

Hermione nodded as she watched the flames. He settled down next to her, and followed her gaze into the fire.

"Isn't it peaceful?" she asked as he stared. "I know it relaxes me so much to watch the flames like this. I think it would feel so good to just lie back and relax and let the flames lull me into a light slumber. It would just feel so good to do that."

Ron grunted distractedly, his face slackening as he started to succumb to the weariness he felt. Slowly he leaned back propping himself up on his elbows. He gave a great yawn, still watching the flickering flames. Finally, he gave a great shuddering gasp, and closing his eyes he laid back. Soon, gentle snores arose from his still form.

"You're really quite good at that, you know," Luna said serenely, gazing at Hermione.

"What do you mean, Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Using your voice to affect men. I mean, they both needed the sleep, and we both know that they wouldn't have willingly done that. I wish I could do that."

"It's a gift," Hermione said with a smile. She was starting to take a liking to Luna.

"Really? How do you mean?"

"Oh, I just seem to have acquired a knack for it," said Hermione noncommittally.

"Tell me about it," Luna said.

"Well, if I bring my voice up to a certain range, it seems to work well, but there are certain, shall I say, drawbacks," Hermione said conspiratorially.

"Like what?"

"Well, when I do, I get certain, well, desires."

"Desires?"

"Yeah"

"What kind of desires?"

"Let's just say… carnal desires."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"But you did that twice already tonight."

"I know."

"Oh, are you having…"

"Yeah."

"But you put him to sleep." Luna said, gazing down at Ron.

"I know that, Luna," said Hermione, getting to her feet and pacing the floor. "This isn't easy, you know. These urges aren't easy to fight." She paced back and forth, moving almost frantically now.

Luna looked at her, her soft wide eyes drinking in the situation. In a few moments she came to a decision. "Maybe I can help you with that."

Hermione looked at her, pleadingly.

"Come here, and sit in front of me." Hermione obeyed, sitting down in front of Luna. Luna took a seat behind her, letting Hermione settle back onto her. She placed her hands to Hermione's temples and started to gently caress her skin.

"I learned a muggle technique last summer utilizing pressure points," she said dreamily. It allows a skilled person to let someone release internal pressures. It can be a wonderfully calming experience, or it can be very intense, depending on the intentions of the person who is performing the massage."

Hermione was almost purring now, reveling in the sensations flooding down from Luna's gentle ministrations. "I vote for intense," she whispered.

"It's your choice, Hermione, but remember one thing. I'll help you with this because I care about our group, and you need to find a way to control this. But, I will not allow you to manipulate either myself or Neville in any way, understand?"

"A… agreed," Hermione hissed, arching her back. "Just keep doing what you're doing." Her breathing was coming in ragged gasps now.

Luna found the pressure point she was looking for and applied just the right amount of pressure. Hermione's eyes went wide and then she went limp. Luna guided her down to the blanket next to Ron. Hermione didn't move.

"You may be able to exert some control over the men," she whispered, "but I can exert some control over you." She smiled and hummed to herself as she got up and covered up Harry and Ginny with one of the blankets. She sat back down and waited for Neville to return.

Neville returned about an hour before daylight. He transformed back, and pulled some small plants out of his pocket. He walked over and placed them on the broken hearth.

"Harry," he whispered, sounding exhausted. "I've got them."

Harry came awake instantly. "Neville? Good job." He got up and strode over to the hearth, examining the plants. He reached down and shook Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, I need you to brew a potion for me."

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. It took a minute, but what he said sunk in. "Of course, I'll get right on it, Harry."

Harry went and sat next to Ginny. She slept still, her breathing shallow. He laid his hand on her forehead. She was still feverish. He probed gently, allowing his consciousness to sink down into her. There were walls erected there, walls that weren't normally there, but he chalked that up to the fever. Deeper and deeper he went, searching for her in the morass of fever induced images.

Just when he thought he could go no further in, he found her, withdrawn completely within herself. He allowed himself to envelop her, bathing her in the warmth of his love.

A portion of himself realized that Hermione was ready to administer the potion. He communicated this in images to Ginny, knowing that she was so deeply withdrawn that this was the only thing she could understand.

Physically, he pulled her up gently, and held her while Hermione poured a little bit into Ginny's mouth. Harry could feel the warmth start to radiate through her. Slowly, the images started to disappear. He urged her upward, out of her self imposed shell, and back towards consciousness.

They opened their eyes together, both gulping in large draughts of air. Harry reached down and took her in his arms, clutching her tightly against him.

"I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, his body shuddering, as he released his tensions.

"I came back, thanks to you, my love," she answered, lacing her fingers in his hair. She gently pulled his head up and captured his mouth in a kiss. "I love you."

"And I, you."

"Er… Harry, I found out where we are," said Neville sleepily. "Some little town called Godric's Hollow."

Harry stiffened. "What did you say?"

"Godric's Hollow. Why?"

Harry got up and pulled Ginny up. "Can you walk?" he asked.

She nodded and followed him out of the room. They climbed up a flight of stairs, Harry pulling insistently on her hand. He almost sprinted down a long hall way, dragging her behind him. He pushed open a door and went in. There, in the corner of the room, was a wrecked crib. He hesitantly walked over to it, running his hand over the broken railing.

"Harry, what is it? I can feel your anxiety. Talk to me."

He turned to face her, a strangely wistful expression on his face. "This is where it happened," he whispered.

"Where what happened?" she asked, and then her eyes widened when she realized what he meant. She looked down at the ruined crib, her eyes welling with tears. She stepped into his waiting arms and held him as they both cried freely now.

"Oh Harry, what are we going to do?" she asked, the despair plain in her voice.

He looked down at her with a look that reminded her of an eagle. "We're going to win," he said in a steely voice. "We're going to win."

**Author's Note: **Harry just found his motivation in the depths of despair. Now he needs to apply everything to his task.

The question for the chapter is this: Will Luna allow Hermione to continue? Can she really control Hermione? Does Hermione need to be controled? To what lengths will Hermione go to accomplish her own agenda?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Expelled" by broomstick flyer. HP/HG. Takes the story in an entirely unforseen direction. I really enjoyed it.


	19. A Fury Scorned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Nineteen: A Fury Scorned

Morning stretched across the little town of Godric's Hollow. As the group woke from a fitful night's sleep, they started working of figuring out where they were going to proceed from here.

"Neville, Luna, you two are the least conspicuous of all of us in animal form. Would you two mind doing a little scouting?"

"Sure Harry, it'll feel good to stretch the legs a little. Besides, I like the freedom I have when I'm a beagle. What do you say, Luna? Want to go out for a while?"

"Freedom's fortune's for one and all," Luna sang in her odd little way. "Why not? You know that any chance to spend some time with you is my first choice. Let's go."

"Thanks you two," said Harry, grinning broadly at them. "See if you can find out what's going on in the wizarding world, okay?"

"You bet, Harry!"

With that the two of them transformed and left quickly. Harry shook his head merrily and turned to the rest.

"Any ideas?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, mate," said Ron. "I think I'm going to go in one of the other rooms and meditate for a while, if that's okay with everyone?" he said looking around. Meeting no resistance, he walked off down the remains of a hallway.

"Harry?" started Hermione, "could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, 'Mione, do you mind if Ginny's here?"

"It's okay, I mean, with the bond you two have she'd know what I said, and I love both of you guys anyway," she said with a weak smile.

Harry motioned to the tattered couch, which was basically the only furniture in the room. Hermione joined the two of them on it.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Funny you should put it that way. Look, Harry, I've done something, and now I think it might not have been as good an idea as it seemed when I did it."

Harry gave her a stern look, but seeing the expression of fear on her face, his countenance softened. "Tell us what it is, Hermione. Maybe we can help."

"Er… well, you know how this whole geas of Ron's is my fault? Well, that's not the whole story." She started to shrink back from them, an extremely fearful look on her face.

Harry took a deep, calming breath, and placed his hands on Ginny's before continuing. "What have you done?" he asked, his emerald eyes boring into hers now. "We can't help you unless you come clean with us. Whatever it is, we love you." Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I, er, well, I unleashed some pretty powerful magic. I kind of claimed a type of birthright, and I think it might, kind of, be backfiring on me." She cast her eyes downward, not wanting to meet his gaze.

"Oh Hermione," said Ginny, her face a mask of concern. "What kind of birthright? That's an ancient magic. Those things can be awfully hard to break."

"Yeah, I've kind of found that out." Hermione replied. "You see, I have to give you a little history. When I was a baby, I was taken from my home." Ginny and Harry exchanged a worried look, then turned back to her.

"I was replaced by the faerie folk that did this with a changeling."

Ginny was looking at her closely now, her mouth slightly open. "That's really rare, and the parent's almost always figure it out. Changelings aren't usually very good actors. It's hard for them to keep things up for a long time."

"Well, apparently this one was real good, because the faeries had me for seven years. When I was returned to my parents, a spell was performed to override my memories with those the changeling had collected. I never knew anything different had happened."

"So that's why you became such a powerful witch."

"Exactly"

"Hold on a second," said Harry, a bewildered expression now on his face. "Could you explain what you're talking about?"

Ginny turned to face him. "When a muggle child is taken by the faerie, and kept for a period of years, that child almost always becomes a witch or wizard. The number of years is very important, too. It's usually either three, seven, thirteen, or twenty one years. Seven is one of the most powerful magical numbers there is. If you had taken arithmancy, you'd know that. If she was taken for seven years, then she would automatically become a very powerful witch."

"Oh," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione. "Go on then."

"Well, anyway, I started to get these visions of different things happening from my early childhood. Usually they were dreams, but not always. I started to do some research. I had almost given up, when we went back to school. One night in the library, Victor asked me what was wrong after I lost my temper from frustration. I told him I was trying to research a special project, and I explained the problem I had, as if it were assigned to me from a teacher. He actually recognized it from an old story his grandmother had told him."

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"It was the story of the Blood Sisters of the Veela. Victor knows a lot about them, especially after Bulgaria took on veela as team mascots."

"Veela?" Harry asked incredulously. "You… were… let me see if I have this straight… kidnapped by veela and kept for seven years?"

Hermione nodded. Harry saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. His stomach did a flip flop. He dreaded his next question, but he had to ask.

"What did you do?"

"I claimed blood sisterhood with the veela," she said in a little girl voice. She looked up and saw his expression. "I was scared, okay? You have no idea what I've been going through. I LOST A BABY!!!!" She was screaming at them now. "I NEVER WANT TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN!!!!"

"Hermione, it's okay," said Ginny, trying to calm her down. "We love you. We'll help you to deal with this. Just stop yelling at us."

"It's just that I get these urges now and I can't fight them and I don't know how to control it and there's more and I'm afraid and I'm going to lose Ron and I'm gonna hurt everyone and I screwed up and I'm miserable." She said, not taking a breath. She started to sob uncontrollably, throwing herself on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked at her as he wrapped his arms around her. He looked pleadingly at Ginny. She wrapped her arms around both of them, and they sat there until she had started to regain her composure.

"You said there's more, Hermione. What is it?" Harry asked.

"I asked for three things, Harry. I asked for blood sisterhood, for a token in your upcoming fight, and…"

"What, Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice firm.

"And the power of vengeance…" she whispered.

"WHAT????" said Ginny. "Tell me you didn't, Hermione!"

Hermione nodded timidly. "Now, I have all these urges, I either want to fight or make love, all the time. I feel like I'm losing myself, and I don't know how to fight it. I was only thinking of protecting myself from the hurt I went through, and now, I'm losing control of everything. I really screwed up, Ginny."

"I have an idea, Hermione," Harry whispered. She looked up at him, hope written clearly on her face. "Now, don't get your hopes up, but maybe I can figure something out. I'd like to enter your memories and see if I can find a clue as to what can be done there, okay?"

She looked into his eyes, the shame and embarrassment obvious. Slowly, she nodded her agreement.

"Now, get comfortable, and most importantly, don't try to resist me. I could accidentally hurt you if you did, okay?"

"I trust you, Harry."

"Alright then, ready?" He pulled his wand and said "_Legillimens!_"

_He entered into her thought stream, looking for the memory, which should be prevalent, because they had been discussing it after all. He tried to avoid anything which seemed personal. After a short time he found what he was looking for. Steeling his nerve, he prepared to move ahead when he felt Ginny's presence there with him, reassuring him and strengthening him. "Go ahead," came her voice. "She's ready, Harry."_

_When she got to the clearing, she looked up at the moon. It would be full the next night. Perfect for what she needed. Pulling off the invisibility cloak she reached into her bag and pulled out a birch twig. She proceeded to draw a circle around herself using the twig. Then she placed in the exact middle three hairs from a horse. One each from the mane, head and tail. Then she places a small amount of dried manure with them, and pulled out a horse hoof, and pulled a small piece of flesh off of it. She then placed each of these with the hairs and manure. _

_Then she put her right foot on the hoof and folded her hands to her mouth and yelled "Hu! Hu! Hu!"_

_She stooped down and turned the hoof around three times and said "Blood sister, Veela! I look for you over nine fields, nine meadows, nine lakes, nine woods, nine mountains, nine rocky mountain peaks and nine decaying castles, because you want to come to me and be my blood sister!"_

_There was a shimmering in the air all around her, and veela started to materialize all about the clearing. They were all looking at her._

"_Blood sister, Veela! I have found you and I am your beloved sister!" Seventeen years ago you took me from my family for seven years and left a changeling in my place! Grant me my desires! Grant me my birthright! Grant me a token for the upcoming fight! Grant me vengeance! What has belonged to me from the beginning of time must be mine! Grant me my desires!"_

_She stood there panting, a feral grin on her face as she looked around at the veela surrounding her. The closest to her stepped forward and said "You have claimed your birthright. Indeed, we did take you from your parents, only to return you to them seven years later. You have done well to read the signs and remember. We grant your desires. The birthright is yours. Your quest for a token is transferred to your mate, and the power for the Erinnys is yours to call upon. But beware, each time you call upon the power, a part of you is claimed. Only true love, freely given will reclaim it. The contract is fulfilled!"_

_Harry, having seen what he needed, gradually withdrew himself out of her thoughts._

"Hermione, I can't help you get rid of this." She looked at him, tears filling her eyes again. "But, I think I know who can. You can be freed by Ron."

"Oh, no, Harry, I can't tell Ron. He'd never forgive me."

"Hermione, it has to be him. Only true love, freely given will reclaim you. I can't do that, for you aren't my true love. I love you more than life itself, and you know that, but Ginny's my true love. The only one that considers you his true love is Ron."

"But I betrayed his trust, Harry! I used my powers on him! Hell, I used my powers on you!"

"When?" said Ginny, anger flashing across her face.

"See? Harry, Ron's a Weasley, and he has the Weasley temper. He'll never forgive me for this."

"When did you use your powers on Harry?" Ginny asked again, swallowing back her anger.

"Two nights ago I used my powers to make him sleep while he was keeping a vigil over you. You have to understand Ginny, he had just carried you for over a hundred miles, through hostile territory, and he was exhausted. We need him to be rested and at full strength, and he wouldn't have slept if I hadn't done that. I would never, ever, think of using my power for anything else with him."

Ginny gave her a baleful glare.

"Well, he is kind of sexy…" Her eyes flew open, and she clapped her hands over her mouth. "Help me… please."

Ginny looked over at Harry, the question plainly written there.

"I guess I'll go talk to Ron," Harry said with a sigh. He stood up and walked out through the ruins.

He found him, sitting in a lotus position. "Ron," he said softly.

Ron opened his eyes and looked at his friend. Pain and sorrow was etched across Harry's face. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"We need to talk."

Ron shifted position so that he had his knees drawn up to his chest, and motioned for Harry to join him on the floor. "What is it?"

"It's about Hermione," he started, "now, just listen to me for a minute, okay?" Ron nodded.

Harry took a deep breath. "Okay, it's like this. Hermione was taken from her home as a baby and kept for seven years by veela. Don't look at me like that, I've confirmed it. She got really scared, Ron, when she found out she had lost your baby. She did something stupid, and claimed sisterhood with the veela. It's changed her, and she needs your help to change it back."

Ron looked down at the floor, his mouth moving silently. He looked up, and Harry could tell he was searching his memory. A horrible expression passed over Ron's face, and then disappeared. He started to tremble slightly, and Harry could see him visibly struggle to control himself. He stood up and pulled his wand out of his robes, and started to hand it to Harry, handle first.

Harry looked at him like he was mad. "What are you doing?"

"Just take it, okay?" Ron's voice sounded barely contained.

Harry took his friend's wand hesitantly. Once he had it in his hands, Ron marched out of the room. Harry followed close behind. "Ron, what are you doing."

"Just don't let me have that back for a while now, alright?" He entered the room where the girls were. He strode directly over to Hermione. She shrank back from him, looking scared.

He grabbed a handful of her hair on the side of her head and pulled it back roughly. She winced, painfully. He looked down at her exposed ear. He slowly reached down and traced his finger over a pointed tip. He released her hair, and stepped back.

"So, it's true…" he said.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS????" he bellowed at her. "DOES MY LOVE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? DO YOU THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME?"

She sat there, silently crying. She cast a look at Harry as if to say "I told you so."

"Ron, mate, you're scaring her."

Ron rounded on Harry. "SHE'S BEEN USING ME, HARRY! THAT'S ALL VEELA DO! SHE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT ME!" He turned and stormed off. Harry ran after him as Ginny consoled Hermione. Hermione's hair had started to rise as a sorcerous wind blew around her. She gasped at the air as she fought to control herself. As she regained control her hair settled back down.

"Ron, wait a minute." Harry called after him. Ron slowed to a stop, punching the air in frustration.

"What do you want, Harry?" Ron asked, although Harry could tell he didn't really want to know.

"How can you be such a brainless prat?" Harry asked. "You hurt her bad, Ron. She loves you, and you broke her heart." He pulled Ron's wand out of his robes, and threw it at him. It bounced off his chest and landed on the floor, clattering a few feet away from him.

"She doesn't love me," Ron said softly.

"Ron, you fool. I've been inside her mind. I've seen for myself. She loves you so much, that it almost killed her when she found out she lost _your_ child. She wasn't ready to have a child, but she wants so much to be with you, that she'd give up anything for it. Then you go and do this. You're a bigger git that Snape, you know that. Now, get your wand." His eyes narrowed and he pulled his own wand.

Ron looked at him questioningly.

"I told you when you started dating her that I'd hurt you if you ever broke her heart, and now you have. Now, get your wand, unless you'd rather I did this without you being able to defend yourself." Harry's voice had a dangerous edge.

Ron's response was interrupted by a dog's barking. Harry and Ron both looked in the direction and saw a beagle bounding towards them. Luna fluttered to a landing in front of them. They both transformed back to human form. Neville panted for a moment. Luna looked at them, and said "Death Eaters, coming this way."

Harry looked at Ron and said "This isn't over." He looked at the two girls coming out to see them. "Get ready, we're going to have to fight."

They crept out of the ruins, taking up positions as directed by Ron. Soon, they could see the forms of the Death Eaters approaching. They readied their wands.

Unexpectedly, a group of Death Eaters leapt out of the surrounding trees, attempting an ambush. Harry caught the lead death eater with a stunner. Neville and Luna each took one out. Ginny took one out with a reductor spell, while Ron missed his. Quickly one of the Death Eaters was on him, grappling with him.

"NO!!!" Hermione screamed. She jumped forward and grabbed the Death Eater, her eyes flaring with a bright light. The Death Eater burst into flames. Hermione stood there panting. She looked back and forth at the various Death Eaters. Flames burst forth from her and struck Death Eater after Death Eater. Hermione threw her head back and laughed.

Ron looked at her horror struck. Hermione turned and saw him. The look of rage faded from her. "For you," she whispered and fainted.

Harry yelled "Everyone grab onto me! Ron, grab Hermione!" When everyone had done as he said, he continued. "Everyone hold on!" With a lurch the group disappeared.

The reappeared a couple of miles away. Harry looked at them and smiled, then collapsed. Ginny grabbed him, looking at him concernedly. "He just passed out from the strain. We've got to get moving."

Ron picked up Hermione, and Neville grabbed Harry. As they made to go, Neville said "look!"

There, in front of them was a large white dog. It had vivid red ears. As they stood there, gaping at it, it motioned with its head for them to follow it. Shrugging, they fell into step behind it.

**Author's Note: **So now Hermione's secret is out. Will Ron forgive her? Will she be able to come back from the magic that is claiming her? Will Harry kill Ron? And what's up with the white dog?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "It Wasn't His Fault!" by Barmy-old-codger. HP/HG. Sequel to "That Night and the Morning After"


	20. Dark Passions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

**WARNING: This is a dark, twisted chapter dealing with adult issues and situations. Do not continue if you are not prepared to read such things!**

Chapter Twenty: Dark Passions

Lupin was sitting in the sitting room at the Potter Estate when Hedwig came fluttering in. She settled down next to him on the armoire he was sitting on. He took the letter from her leg, and petted her affectionately. He unfurled the letter and began to read.

_Remus,_

_Things are starting to happen fast now. Alert the order and have them on stand by. I don't know what is going to happen, but Ginny has a bad feeling, so we may need your help in a pinch. I'll owl you as soon as I have more information. If you need to contact me, use Hedwig, she'll know how to find me. Give our love to Tonks._

_Harry_

Lupin got up immediately. He had a lot to do. The first thing to do was to contact Dumbledore and see what he knew of the situation.

*0*0*

The white dog led them through the woods until they came to the shore of a small lake. There, in front of them was a small boat. The dog jumped up in and turned to look at them expectantly. There was enough room for each of them. Ron and Neville laid their charges down in the boat and climbed in. Ginny and Luna followed.

As they sat down a mast rose out of the floor of the boat. When it reached the top, a sail unfurled and a light wind rose to fill the sail. The boat started moving.

Ron checked to make sure that Hermione and Harry were okay, and then went over to sit next to his sister. As he sat, he noticed that she was crying softly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" he asked, putting his arm around her in a show of brotherly comfort.

"It's just that he's never coming back, and I miss him so much."

"Who's never coming back, Gin?"

Ginny looked up at his face, abject horror etched in hers.

"Ginny, what's going on?"

"You mean you don't know?" she whispered. No one told you why we had to run?" He shook his head. "But you wouldn't know, I don't even think anyone but Harry or I know. It's just been so crazy…"

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, his voice a little frantic. "Ginny, who's not coming back? Ginny what haven't you told me."

"Ron…" Ginny choked, "There was an incident at the ministry…"

"Dad?" asked Ron, his eyes going wide.

"No… n… not Dad…"

"Then who? Wait a moment, Percy?" He knew the moment he said it, that it was true from the look on his sister's face. "How?"

"There was some sort of attack, as far as I can gather. Percy caught Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle in Fudge's office. He sent a letter to Dumbledore, and then there was this Ministry agent trying to arrest Harry for the deaths of Crabbe, Goyle and Percy. It was horrible. I don't really remember a lot of it. Something happened to the Ministry agent, and then there was the wanted poster, and we ran, and then the aurors attacked." She was getting very worked up now.

"Whoa, slow down Gin," Ron said, as his own head started to spin. Percy dead? Crabbe and Goyle too? Wanted posters? "Tell me again what you know."

Ginny took a deep breath to calm herself. "Percy caught Malfoy and his cronies putting the imperious curse on Fudge. Percy got an owl off to Dumbledore, but he ended up dead along with Crabbe and Goyle. Harry's been framed for their deaths, as well as a Ministry agent's death. We are all wanted dead or alive now. Percy was a spy for Dumbledore inside the Ministry. He had to do the terrible things he did to set up his believability. He wasn't really mad at Mum and Dad, and now he's dead!" She broke down in another fit of tears, her shoulders wracked with sobs.

"I can't believe this is happening," moaned Ron. "My brother is dead, and my supposed best friend can't find it in his heart to tell me, then he tries to challenge me to a duel, and I have to find out about Percy from my sister, while he's busy sleeping off the effects of a group transport." He looked over at Harry in disgust. "My brother's dead, I'm betrayed by my lover, and my best friend is dead to me. Can it get any worse?" He stood up and stomped over to the back of the boat where he sat down heavily, his head in his hands. Ginny just sat there crying.

Ron heard the soft foot steps coming up to him. He looked up, just in time to see a fist coming straight towards his face. He moved to block, but he wasn't in time. The fist caught him on the chin, snapping his head back like a puppet's. He almost went over the edge of the boat.

Once he caught himself, he looked up and saw Neville standing there, his hands were clenched into fists, and he was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. There was a look of pure rage on his face.

"You imbecile! You Fool!" Neville was furious. "How dare you be such a pompous arse! You've done enough harm for one day! You hurt the one girl that ever cared for you! Then you turn your back on your best friend! And then you have the unmitigated gall to hurt Ginny like this! We're in them most desperate situation we've ever been in, and you can only think of yourself! Well, I for one am sick to death of it! I will not stand for such behavior out of you! Remember your responsibilities! Help us to get through this and stop Voldemort you stupid git! Then if you want to run off and play woe is me, be my guest!" He shook his fist at Ron, as if daring him to say anything.

Ron stuck a hand up, his palm out toward Neville to beg him off. "I'll try, Neville, okay?" Neville just let out a derisive snort and stalked away. Ron set out a long sigh, and settled back to try and figure out where he went wrong, all the while rubbing the spot on his chin where Neville had punched him.

*0*0*

Draco Malfoy sat in his spacious study, looking out the window. The home was now his, thanks to his father's death. Surprisingly, the will had named Draco the beneficiary, not Narcissa.

As he sat looking out the window, he smirked. He no longer had Crabbe and Goyle to boss around, not that it really mattered. He was much better off without them. They never carried their own weight, anyway. He would have to just find someone else to talk to now.

Thinking just made him bitter, anyway. He liked to be a man of action. Life was best lived out there, making decisions on the fly. Maybe he would go out and take a ride on his dragon. Or, maybe he would go in and torture Pansy some more.

That thought seemed to appeal more to him at the moment. Nothing was more satisfying than listening to her beg and grovel before he gave her a good beating.

He stood up and stretched. He grabbed his wand from the table next to him and went out the door and down the hall to visit Pansy.

"Oh Mother," he called as he walked down the corridor, "would you meet me in the master bedroom please?"

He went up the stairs, and entered the master suite. Sure enough, there was Pansy just as he had left her yesterday. Not that she had much choice. Being chained spread eagle to the bed posts didn't allow her much room to move. Especially not when the chains were pulled as tight as he had pulled them.

"Hello, Pansy," he drawled. "How are you feeling today." Pansy just moaned in response. "Now, now, what kind of a greeting is that? Haven't I taught you better? Now, what do we say?"

"B… bugger off, you shithead." She spat out.

Malfoy jumped out on the bed and quickly back handed her across both cheeks. He stood there for a moment, watching large purple bruises well up.

"Today," he started, "I think we'll teach you about the fine line between pleasure and pain. But, I think I'll need some help with this one. Ah, Mother, do come in." He looked over at Narcissa, who had just arrived.

"Now, Mother, I need your help with Pansy, here."

"Draco, you're a sick bastard, you know that?" Pansy said.

"SHUT UP!" he roared. "Mother, I need you to teach her about pleasure. I, of course will teach her about pain."

"I will not!" Narcissa said forcefully.

Draco wheeled on her, his wand out and pointed right between her eyes. "You will, or you'll regret it."

Narcissa gulped.

"Besides, Mother, I've decided that you need a lesson in humility. Now, do you do what I require, or do I curse you and make you do it that way?" Narcissa swallowed again and nodded at her son.

"Very good, Mother. Now, touch her." He motioned with his wand at Pansy. Narcissa looked down in revulsion. "You heard me Mother. I said touch her. You're going to make her respond whether she wants to or not. Then I'll teach her what a bad girl she is.

"No, please, Mrs. Malfoy, don't do it!" Pansy pleaded. "If he wants to rape me, make him do it himself! Don't do this for him, please!"

She was trembling now, hoping that Narcissa was stronger than she thought. She knew better than to think she could get out of this. She was only hoping that she might foil Draco's plans in some small way. She started to sob as she felt an oh so gentle caress on her inner thigh.

Malfoy's laughter echoed throughout the room.

**Author's Note: **The question for the chapter is this: How should Draco meet his end? After this is there any question that he has to die?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Hermione's Realization, Ginny's Insight" by chem prof. HP/GW/HG


	21. Avalon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty One: Avalon

The corridor was suddenly filled with a number of loud pops, as a dozen or more wizards apparated into the enclosed space. Lupin looked around. Dumbledore was in the forefront, followed closely by Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. He (Lupin) was next with Tonks next to him. Behind them were James Synjin-Smythe and Emmeline Vance. They were followed by Daedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley. All of them had their wands drawn and ready.

Just ahead of them was the door to Cornelius Fudge's office. Dumbledore strode purposefully over to it and, opening it, walked straight in. Moody and Shacklebolt followed. The rest spread out, covering all exits and points of egress. Lupin and Tonks took up guarding positions outside Fudge's office.

Cornelius fudge looked up and saw the three men enter. "I say, Dumbledore, what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, Cornelius," Dumbledore said.

Fudge went for his wand, but he was nowhere near fast enough to out draw two aurors and the greatest wizard of his age. Before he knew it he was locked in a _petrificus totalis_ spell, and ropes had bound him from head to foot.

"As I said, Cornelius, I'm sorry I have to do this. He flicked his wand at Fudge's head. "_Legilimens!_" Images started to flood into his consciousness, Dumbledore probing memories until he was satisfied with what he had seen.

There was a searing mental heat, and then there was clarity for the first time in a long time. It was like waking up from a coma. Fudge tried to shake his head, but found he could not.

Dumbledore withdrew his mind from Fudge's thoughts, and released him with "_finite incantatum!_" Immediately Fudge was able to move again, free of all constraints.

"What was all that about, Dumbledore? Explain yourself please."

Dumbledore looked down at him, his eyes twinkling. "It seems, Cornelius, that you have been the victim of a rather powerful imperious curse. Our young friend, Mr. Draco Malfoy has been controlling you for these past few days. It has led to some disastrous events. There have been many deaths, including your own junior assistant, Percy Weasley, and several aurors. We decided that it was necessary to perform an intervention."

Fudge sank his head into his hands. "What have I done?" he asked, miserably.

You have accused young Harry Potter and his friends of multiple counts of murder, Cornelius. They are currently missing, thanks to you. Needless to say, Arthur and Molly Weasley are frantic, considering that they already have one son dead, and another son and daughter, as well as a son-in-law on the run. You really have made a mess of things this time."

"Well…" sputtered Fudge, "I will of course rescind the order for their arrest immediately."

"And I think it would be wise to issue a warrant for the immediate arrest of Draco Malfoy, don't you. After all, he was the cause of all of this."

"Yes, yes, of course. If you'll excuse me, Dumbledore, gentlemen, I have a lot to accomplish."

"Of course, Minister. If we can be of any more assistance, please let us know. You can, of course reach me by owl at Hogwarts. Good day Cornelius." They quietly left his office.

"I'll get down to the aurors' offices and make sure that the orders come through, Dumbledore," rumbled Shacklebolt. He strode off toward the elevators.

"Well, everyone, I think our work here is done. Good job everyone. I shall be off to the Headmaster's office to see if I can find out where Harry and the others are. If I find out anything, Arthur, I will contact you immediately."

"Thank you, Albus. I think I'll be heading home. Molly needs me. Boys, would you like to come with me? I'm sure your mother would love a visit."

"I believe we would," said Fred.

"It would be good," George started.

"To see dear old Mum," Fred finished.

"We'll try and cheer," George went on.

"Her up," said Fred.

*0*0*

Harry came too as they were still in the boat, his head throbbing. He looked around and saw Hermione next to him, still unconscious. Sitting across from him was Ginny, her eyes puffy from crying, but a smile on her face as she saw Harry. Neville and Luna were sitting a little ways down chatting with their heads together. Ron was over at the back of the boat, hunched over with his eyes closed.

He got up and moved over to sit with Ginny. He wrapped an arm around her and asked her what was wrong.

"I'm alright, Harry. It's just been a long day, and I've been thinking about Percy. You need to go and patch things up with Ron, though."

"He feeling a little down is he? Well, good, it's about time he did." Harry said, more angrily than he wanted.

"Let it go, Harry. He just found out about Percy, and he's feeling that he has lost his best friends. It hasn't been easy on him, you know, and now this, finding out about Percy days after the fact. Then Neville just about laid him out a few minutes ago."

Harry's eyes were getting wider and wider with every fact that was revealed. "Oh no, I never told him."

"We never told anyone, Harry."

"I'll be back in a minute. Love you, Ginny."

"I love you too," she said with a small smile. "Now go to him."

Harry walked slowly to the back of the boat. As he passed, Neville looked up, a question evident in his eyes. Harry shook his head, a silent look of thanks returned to Neville. Neville gave a slight incline of his head in acceptance, and went back to his conversation with Luna.

Harry sat down next to Ron. When he didn't look up, Harry started. "Ron? Mate? Look, I guess I owe you a huge apology."

"No, Harry, you don't," Ron replied, not looking up.

"I'm sorry about Percy. I know it's no excuse, but I kind of got caught up in things, and didn't even realize that I hadn't told anyone about what had happened."

"I know. Everything just hit me kind of hard. I'm sorry. You know how I can get. I just reacted to everything, without thinking things through."

"It's not me that you have to apologize to, and you know that. I'm not the one that you hurt. That lady over there is going to be hurting really bad when she wakes up. She loves you with all her heart."

"I know that Harry, but she hurt me a lot. She betrayed my trust, and I don't know if I can forgive that. It's awfully hard for me to give that trust in the first place. I'm trying, I really am."

"Ron, I know you don't want to hear this, but if you wait too long, she'll be gone. And I don't mean that she'll leave you. The magic she unleashed is eating away her identity. She's losing a little bit of herself each day, and every time she defends us, she loses more of herself. _You _are the only one that can free her from that."

Ron paled as he heard what Harry had to say. "I didn't know."

"I realize that now. Look, if you love her, you need to show her, unconditionally. Anything less and we _will_ lose her."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a slight grin. As he did so he touched Ron's mind and poured in the memories he had gotten from Hermione. Ron stiffened as he realized what he was seeing. As Harry stood up and walked over to the front of the boat he heard Ron choke back a sob. Off in the distance, he could start to make out the outline of an island. He reached down and gently shook Hermione. Her eyelids fluttered and then opened.

"Harry," she said, her face breaking out into a huge smile. She looked around. "Everyone's alright?"

"Yes Hermione, you saved us all, again I might add."

"Oh, I'm glad," she said, breathlessly. She looked over at Ron, and her smile vanished. "I hurt him bad, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did, but he'll come around. He loves you."

"I don't think he does anymore, Harry. I saw it in his eyes. I'd do anything for him. I think I need to talk to him." She got up and slowly made her way back to him.

"Ron?" she asked in a scared voice.

"Yeah Hermione?" he replied without looking up at her.

"I… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you. I understand that you don't want me anymore. I wouldn't after what I've done, either. Just listen to what I have to say, okay? When we get to wherever this boat is going, I'm going to stay there. You won't have to put up with me anymore. You won't have to see me transform into something horrible. I'll leave you alone. I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"'Mione, don't be stupid."

"You're calling me stupid, that's rich," she said, her temper flaring. "Oh God, I'm sorry. I just can't control myself anymore. See why I have to leave? I'll just hurt you more."

"Well, you'll just have to go on hurting me then, because I can't live without you. If you go, then I'll just give up. I'll go and throw myself to the Death Eaters. Life without you isn't worth living. You don't seem to realize that everything I've done, I did for you, just to make you proud of me. Harry likes to think I did it for his sake, but it was only for you."

"What are you saying, Ron?" she asked, not wanting to hope.

"I'm saying, you dummy, that I love you. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. _You_ are my whole reason for being. I don't care if you hurt me. If I can't have you, then I don't want to live. Be with me, Hermione, forever… please…"

"But…"

"Look, get this through your head," he said, feeling exasperated. "I don't care if you become a toothless hag. I don't care if you turn into a callous killing machine. I want you there beside me. I want you to have my children. I want you to be mine. I don't want anyone else. I only want you. So be with me, forever. Marry me if you'd like, just so long as you're there."

The reaction was immediate. Hermione was caught up in the air over the boat. Fire raced up and down her taught form. Her mouth was open in a soundless scream.

Ron jumped up to grab her, and was thrown back down by an unseen force. "Hermione!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to see what was going on. They all leapt to their feet, going for their wands.

As she was held aloft, suspended above the boat, she began to jerk like a puppet on a string. Then, as the flames died out, a black smoke began to pour out of her, gathering up in a ball above her. A gruesome female face formed in it. The mouth opened and an ear shattering shriek came out of it. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, shrinking in pain. Then, with a deafening BOOM the smoke exploded and then dissipated. Hermione floated softly back to the deck. When she touched down her knees gave out, and she crumpled.

Ron was there first due to his close proximity, but he barely beat Harry. He scooped her up and looked into her face. She looked exhausted, and she was drenched in sweat, but she had a huge smile for him.

"You did it, Ron," she whispered. "You saved me."

Ron felt his own knees start to give out. Luckily Harry and Neville were there to help. Harry caught Hermione, and Neville broke his fall.

Hermione pushed herself up in Harry's arms. "Yes," she said, looking over at Ron.

"Huh?" came his articulate response.

"Yes, I would like to marry you, and I _will_ be with you forever." She turned to look up at Harry. "Could you set me down please, Harry? I'd like to kiss my new fiancé." Harry, looking startled, gently set her down.

As Hermione went into Ron's outstretched arms and kissed him hungrily, the group became aware that they had reached the island, for the boat stopped with a rough bump.

The white dog jumped out and waited for them. Once they got out he led them to a point at the top of a rise overlooking the beach. Four women in robes were approaching, one bearing an ornately filigreed crown on her head. She was a magnificent looking woman, tall and flame haired, a classic beauty. As they approached she smiled at them.

She had such a regal bearing to her, that as she drew nearer, they all, as one dropped to one knee, their heads bowed.

"Arise, sir champion, arise good companions. Welcome to the island of Avalon. I am Morgan Le Fey, queen of this realm." Her voice sounded like the song of the greatest singers they had ever heard. Harry looked up at her, and seeing her dazzling smile, he slowly stood. The rest slowly followed his lead.

"Come, friends, we have much business together. Let us adjourn to a more comfortable venue. She waved her hand, and the scene changed around them. They were standing in a shaded glen, seats and couches formed from gigantic mushrooms. "Please, sit down. I am sure you are weary from your journey. First, we eat, and then we shall discuss why you are here."

Seeing their confused looks, she smiled at them. "Do not fear, you already have such strong ties to our realm that eating our food shall do you no harm, nor bind you here in any way."

They settled in, eating their first true meal in days. When it was finished, Morgan looked at them with a look akin to love. "Now that you have satisfied your needs, let us help you to understand."

"Excuse me, Your Majesty…" Harry began.

"Please, call me Morgan, Harry. Yes, I know each of you. Your fates are so tied with the land, that I could not help but know you."

"Er, okay, Morgan. I guess we would like to know why Ron's quest brought us here."

"That is a question that is somewhat complicated. First, it was Hermione's magics that were tied to us. She couldn't help it, it's who she is. She will always be one of us. Don't worry, Hermione, you and your mate will always be welcome here. His ties, while more distant, are every bit as powerful as yours. Now back to your question. Second, your fate is tied to the land. If you were to lose, the entire land will be plunged into a darkness that even our magics cannot defeat. Third, as I said, Ronald and Ginerva are tied to this realm through their bloodline."

"What?" asked Ron and Ginny in unison.

"Yes, dear boy. You are descended from my half brother. The Pendragon blood runs in your veins. Though distant, you are descended from Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King. You are therefore tied to this realm as surely as anyone could be. Your quest had to take you here. There could be no other destination for you."

"I cannot help you directly. I can offer you no troops. What can be done for you is exactly what Hermione asked for. I can grant you tokens and blessings to help you in your quest. Therefore, when I call you, come and stand before me, and receive what I can give. Luna Lovegood, arise and approach."

Luna got up and dreamily approached the queen.

"You are named for our patron, beloved of her you are. Therefore, powerful though you might be during the day, more so shall you be when the sun has fled. Your power shall wax and wane with them moon, for she is your patron as well. It shall be the least powerful when the moon is new, though still much more than during the day. It shall be at its height when the moon is full. Go, sister, with power."

Luna smiled to herself, as if this were nothing more than a knut given to a small child to make her happy. She came back and sat down next to Neville.

"Neville Longbottom, come forward." Neville stood and approached nervously.

"You may not know this, my young friend, but you are from the MacCloud clan through your mother. This is a clan long associated with us. Therefore, I present to you a gift, to be used in the upcoming battle." As she spoke, a group of faerie folk came and presented him with a furled up banner. "This is the _Bratach Sith. _It may be unfurled three times. Twice already it has been unfurled for your clan. It always insures victory for its side. Do not unfurl this until you are sure it is indeed the last battle. Then take it to the top of the North Tower, and let it be seen by all. Be sure you follow my instructions exactly. Do you understand?"

Neville gulped once, and then nodded to her. He took the banner and fled back to Luna's side.

Morgan laughed merrily, and looked at Luna. "Take care of him, little sister. His purity of spirit is indeed refreshing." She turned to Hermione. "You have already received our gift, blood sister. Your full inheritance is upon you. However, when all is said and done, your home is here, for you and your family. Forever may you dwell here, if that be your wish. You and any you deem yours."

She turned to Ginny. "Champion's spouse, you are beloved here. You as well are descended from my dear brother. Come here and receive your gift." Ginny rose and came forward. "Strong are your bonds, both to your husband and to others. One of these I call to fullness here. I grant you the power of the songbird. Thrice shall it act to save for you. Forever shall you be bound to it, and it to you. His power shall be yours, use it well." Ginny went back to Harry.

"Harry Potter, come forward." Harry did as he was told. "Yours is the greatest burden, but perhaps not the greatest need. Wise was Dumbledore to place his faith in you and your companions. Yes, Harry, I know Dumbledore. He is the guardian of his age, but his time is drawing to a close. You he sees as his successor. Your family, for that is truly what these five are, are to be your constant companions and helpers. Rely upon them, and you shall always succeed. To you, I grant the faerie's kiss."

She stood up, and reached up behind his head, pulling him down and planting a light kiss on his lips. He felt power flow through him, almost like an electric current. She drew back from him. "This shall save you when all hope is lost, but only once. I see that is will be enough. When your time in the mortal realm is through, and you are ready to pass the torch of guardianship, you and your spouse shall be drawn back here."

"You do seem to have quite an effect on women, don't you?" murmured Ginny to him as he came back to sit with her. Her mischievous grin reassured him.

"Lastly, Ronald Weasley, come with me." She stood and led Ron out of the glen with her. They walked back down to the lake side. "There, Ron, is your token," she said, pointing to a spot about twenty feet from shore. As Ron looked, ripples appeared in the surface of the water. Slowly, a woman arose from the waters. She was holding a sword to her breast. "Behold my sister, Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. She holds the token you need. The sword was your ancestor's. It is the sword, Excalibur. Use it to claim the fiery army."

She pulled out a scabbard from her robes. "This scabbard I stole from my brother. When you wear the scabbard, no blade may penetrate your skin. Keep it with you at all times. Now, go and claim your birthright. When you are done with the fight, go to the lake at Hogwarts and cast Excalibur into it. It shall find its way back to us here."

Ron waded out into the lake. The Lady handed the sword lovingly over to him. He took it, holding it in front of him reverently. He thanked her kindly, and returned to the queen's side. She waved her hand, and they were back in the glen with the rest.

"Rest now, for in the morning, you return to your realm to continue the fight. Sleep in comfort, knowing that your enemies cannot reach you now." She turned and strode out of the glen. As she did three great mushrooms sprouted, and formed huge beds.

Harry looked around at everyone, and realizing that he was indeed tired, grabbed Ginny's hand as they crawled up onto the faerie bed. As they curled into each other's arms, he felt his eyelids drooping. Before he knew it sleep had claimed him.

**Author's Note: **My question for the chapter is two-fold. First, do you think that Dumbledore and crew got to Fudge in time? Secondly, which of the Triumvirate got the better gift?

The story recommedation for the day is "A Kiss Can Save the World" by robst. HP/HG, though Ginny is a major character and joins the Potter clan.


	22. No Greater Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Two: No Greater Love

They were all gathered at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Lupin and Tonks, Moody, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill, Charles, Fred and George, Daedelus Diggle, Amos Diggery, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, and Dumbledore, all there for a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Very well," said Dumbledore, starting things off. "The first thing to cover is that the time is rapidly coming when we will stop acting in secrecy. We will oppose Voldemort's Death Eaters at every turn. The event we have been preparing for is coming soon, and we will be ready for it."

"We're with you, Professor," said Fred enthusiastically.

"Have you got a progress report for us, Remus?" Dumbledore asked, choosing not to comment of Fred's reply.

"Yes Albus. I have managed to secure the support of approximately one hundred werewolves." He looked meaningfully over at Snape. "I know this is not what some of us here would like, but it is better to have them on our side, rather than against us."

"I agree whole heartedly," Dumbledore said. "Severus, this means that a special burden falls upon you. We shall be bringing these people to Hogwarts in preparation for the final battle. Will you be able to accommodate that many at once? I estimate that it would be, let's see, between one thousand and twelve hundred draughts."

"I have the facilities to do so, Headmaster," Snape replied coolly, turning a baleful glare upon Lupin. "It shall, however, put a serious strain upon my ability to teach when I must care for such a large potion."

"What about your N.E.W.T. students? Who is you top student?" McGonagall asked.

"Potter," hissed Snape, in a voice so low most of the room couldn't hear him.

"Excuse me, Severus?" said Arthur, "I didn't catch that."

"I said it was young Mrs. Potter, your daughter. Unfortunately, this poses a problem, as she is currently missing."

"What about your second best, surely you can recruit some help, Severus," McGonagall said quickly, seeing the look in Molly Weasley's eyes.

"Perhaps Hannah Abbot and Ernie McMillan. They have both shown a meticulous eye for detail that such a potion requires. I shall put them on the project immediately."

"Very good, very good. Thank you Severus," said Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Dumbledore," rumbled Shacklebolt. "Is there any news of Potter and his band?"

"Unfortunately no," replied Dumbledore. "They have been missing now for almost three weeks. I have not been able to discern their whereabouts at all. It is almost as if they have left this realm altogether."

"What could have happened to them?" Molly whispered.

"Molly, your son was under a geas. He had to go in search of a faerie talisman. I can only guess what that entailed, but if my guess is right, we should see some signs of their return soon. I can tell you that Ginny at least is alive."

"How do you know that, Professor?" asked Bill.

"It seems that my phoenix, Fawkes, has a special affinity with three humans, an unprecedented feat. Most phoenixes will bond only with one, or at most two people."

"And what does this have to do with Ginny?"

"I am coming to that. One of the three is myself. The other two are our two Potters." He paused for effect, and then continued. "It started in Harry's second year, when he went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny. That was the start of the bond between them and Fawkes. Lately he has been somewhat off color, leading me to start probing into the source. I have found that just within the past few days, that bond between Ginny and Fawkes has increased ten fold."

"How could this have happened?" asked Lupin.

"Only powerful magics could have accomplished such a feat so quickly. I believe that more faerie magics have been brought into play."

"So where could they be?" Molly wanted to know.

"Without more facts, Molly, anything I could say would just be speculation."

"Is there anything else, Albus?" said McGonagall.

"Only this, we must be constantly alert, Voldemort's final assault will begin soon, and I feel that it might be come during the next full moon. He will want to press every advantage he has, and he feels that if he can neutralize our werewolves, then he will prevail. Hopefully we'll catch him by surprise. With your help, Severus, he'll have quite a problem to deal with."

"So that's it then?" This was from Moody.

"Yes, that's all."

*0*0*

"Thanks for everything, Fred" Bill said to his younger brother as he prepared to leave the joke shop. "See ya, George!" he hollered to the other twin who was tending the till in the corner.

"Sure thing, Bill," said Fred.

"We'll see you around, and…" said George.

"Maybe we'll get to see…" said Fred.

"Fleur next time," finished George.

Bill shook his head with laughter at the two of them. They had been finishing each other's sentences since they could talk, which was admittedly very early on. He strode out the door, searching Diagon Alley for a glimpse of his girlfriend.

After a few minutes, he spotted her coming out of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. She had a package under her arm, and a smile on her face.

When they met, she pulled herself up on tiptoes to give him a light kiss. He felt that thrill that always came with her kisses. There were certainly advantages to having a girlfriend who was part veela, and Bill wasn't about to complain. They had just turned to go back to the Leaky Cauldron when the attack hit.

Death Eaters started apparating all over Diagon Alley. They were raining spells right and left into a rapidly panicking crowd. People were running back and forth, trying vainly to get to safety. It was going to turn into a blood bath very soon if something wasn't done.

Bill pulled his wand and started to send stunners off at the Death Eaters nearest to him. Two went down immediately.

Fleur also drew her wand, and started to send hexes and curses at the Death Eaters. They were making good headway against them when Fleur noticed a Death Eater taking aim at Bill from his blind spot. She screamed for him to duck, but she could tell it would be too late. She dove at him and knocked him to the ground. A jet of blue energy roared over his head, narrowly missing him, and striking Fleur just under her left ear.

There was a sickening crunch of bone breaking, and she went down like a rag doll. As Bill scrambled to his feet he saw her neck rolled off at an impossible angle, her lifeless eyes looking off into space. The noise of more Death Eaters apparating nearby went mostly unnoticed by him.

He fell to his knees and his hands splayed out in front of him, his mouth open in a soundless scream. His face was streaked with tears as he looked down at the broken body of Fleur Delacor. His face contorted with unrestrained rage as he struggled to his feet. He grabbed his wand and made to fling himself forward, when another red haired man flung himself at him. They went down in a tumble, arms and legs everywhere.

"NO!!!!" screamed George, barely restraining Bill, "you'll just die too! We can't afford to lose you as well! Don't let her sacrifice be in vain! You have to go on! You can get your revenge later! There'll be another time, another chance! Come on!" He dragged Bill off, straining to get away, the despair and hurt evident in him.

He managed to get Bill inside the joke shop just as Ministry aurors started apparating in to combat the menace. Bill sank to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. He felt as if his entire reason for being had just been ripped violently out of him. Voldemort and his followers would pay for what they had done this day. He would see to it personally.

**Author's Note: **With Voldemort's forces on the move people are starting to die. Who do you think will be the next to die?

The chapter title is a taken from scripture, specifically from John 15:13 -- "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Testing Defenses" by canoncansodoff. Primarily HP/HG, but a lot of Harry/Others


	23. Premature Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Three: Premature Confrontation

The first thing that Harry noticed when he woke, was that they were not in the grove anymore. He stared around them as he sat up. They were on the edge of a lake, laying in the sand. Ginny was next to him, sleeping peacefully. He gazed at her fondly, relishing the blissful expression on her face.

Prying his gaze from her, he checked the rest. They were all there, but it seemed that Harry was the only one who was awake. He struggled to get to his feet. His legs were none to sure at the moment, as if he had woken from a great sleep. It also didn't help that he was on a gently sloping beach of soft sand.

There came the soft popping sounds of wizards apparating nearby. Harry reached into his robes, grabbing his wand. He pulled it out and whipped around in the direction of the sound leveling his wand into a ready position.

"Are you going to hex me now, Harry?" said a pink haired witch, smiling at him.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed, dropping his wand and grabbing her in a great bear hug, spinning her around.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Tonks, gently prying herself from Harry's grip.

"Where's Moony?" Harry asked, barely containing his glee.

"He's over there, Harry," she said, pointing to a spot just inside the tree line.

"Wait a second, how did you find us?" Harry pulled back, eyeing Tonks suspiciously.

"Dumbledore, he had mystical alarms set up keyed to something he referred to as your biorhythms. When you appeared he knew exactly where to find you. We've been on alert now for almost a month, waiting for you."

"What do you mean a mo…" Harry's voice trailed off. He was staring at a point over her shoulder. "Tonks! Go! Get out of here! I'll get them, just go! Now!" he screamed pushing her to the ground and, grabbing his wand off the ground in a move only a fully trained seeker could he yelled. "_Expelliarmus!"_

Tonks heard a high pitched laugh, and then a voice filled with evil intent intoned "_Protego!_" There was the sound of a spell ricocheting off of a shield.

"So, Harry, we meet again. I cannot tell you how much I have looked forward to this moment. Oh, don't worry about your friends in the woods, I shall deal with them soon enough." Tonks looked around, and there, at the edge of the trees was none other than Voldemort himself.

"Go," hissed Harry, "you can't win, get out. I'll get Ginny and the others. Just go, now, while you still can."

Tonks nodded, and disapparated with a pop.

Harry stood his ground, but started to slowly inch his way backward toward his friends.

"What's the matter Harry, are you scared? Surely the great Harry Potter can take care of himself?" Voldemort cackled with his high pitched laugh. He was interrupted by a flash of red and orange, as a trilling song came from a bird that had just launched itself at him.

"_Accio Triumvirate!_" Harry yelled. His friends and wife came flying through the air to him. Their startled cries echoed through the trees. Harry grabbed them all and traveled with them. As Voldemort was fading from view he flashed his wand down and bellowed "_Avada Kedavra!_" A jet of green light struck just as they disappeared.

The appeared in the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Shocked gasps went through the room as they appeared, and then there was a scream from Molly as she saw them. "Ginny!!!"

Harry looked down and saw what she was screaming about. Ginny was staring off at nothing, her eyes blank and lifeless.

He sank to his knees, his heart bursting. She was gone, his life, his everything, gone in a heartbeat. First his parents, then Cedric, then Sirius, Cho, Percy, and now his wife. With a tenderness he didn't think he was capable of he laid her down on the floor. He bent over her, clutching her and weeping uncontrollably.

As he was holding her, she suddenly burst into flames, dissolving into a pile of ashes right in his arms. He looked at the pile in stunned disbelief. He had seen this happen in front of him twice before. Once in Dumbledore's office, once at the Ministry of Magic.

There was a sudden burst of light next to him. He heard a soft trilling song, and looked up to see Fawkes standing there. The phoenix placed his head down over the pile of ashes, and a single tear fell upon them.

Slowly, the ashes started to move. A mound seemed to form underneath them. After a few seconds a shock of red hair appeared from under the ashes. A head started to appear, and then a face. It was Ginny! Then she started to rise up from the ashes, a puzzled look on her face as she started to stand.

Harry quickly pulled his traveling cloak off and threw it around her shoulders, draping her now nude, soot smeared form. She looked up into his eyes, and seeing the tears there said "Harry? What happened?"

Harry could restrain himself no longer. He pulled her into his arms, sobbing harder and harder, his shoulders shaking as the sobs wracked through him. He tried to say something, and found he had no voice. He just continued to hold her, not letting go for anything.

She looked over at her mother, seeing the shock etched in her face. Looking around she found Ron's eyes. He was staring, open mouthed. He started to shake, and then flung himself on her and Harry. They were quickly joined by Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" she asked the crowd.

Arthur Weasley came over and cupped his daughter's face in his hands. "Sweetheart, you were dead. We all saw it. Then you burst into flames and turned to ash. Fawkes showed up and then you were coming up out of the ashes, and now we have you back." The tears were flowing down his face freely now. "I don't know how, but we have you back." He kissed her on the cheek, and placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Son, maybe you should let her go now. She needs to go and get cleaned up. Go ahead and go with her if you'd like."

Harry slowly released his grip on her, and straightened. He looked at her, and then to Arthur, and nodded.

As they were extricating Ginny from the group hug, Lupin came in through the door. He was bloody, and his robes were torn and tattered, but he was alive.

"Remus!" Harry yelled, running over and gripping his guardian in hug. "You're okay?"

"Most of us got out, but they got Daedalus and Sturgis." He gently pulled himself away from Harry and looked around. "Where's Tonks?" he asked.

"I'm here, Remus," said a worried voice from behind the crowd. She was fighting to get through. She came and pulled him to her. "You came back to me," she whispered.

"It's going to take more than that to keep me away, love." He smiled weakly at her. "Merlin, I need a shower." He looked at Harry. "I'm alright, Harry. I'm just drained right now. Are all of you okay?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking over at Ginny. "I… I think so. It was a close thing. If Fawkes hadn't shown up, well, I don't want to think about it."

Seeing Lupin's confused look Tonks said "I'll explain later. It seems that Harry isn't the only one with some extraordinary abilities." She led Lupin toward the stairs. Harry turned and went to his wife.

"Come on. I need you," he whispered to her as they started to climb the stairs. "God I hate this place." They slowly climbed the stairs until they came to Sirius's bedroom. They went in and Harry closed the door.

"Why don't you take a shower, Ginny. I'll wait here."

"Nonsense, Harry. I just need my wand. Where is it?"

"I think it's down stairs. I'll get it." He disappeared. Quickly he reappeared, handing her her wand back.

"Thanks Harry." She waved her wand and said "_Scourgify!_" The soot disappeared from her. "Now, what happened?"

Harry looked at her, and saw that he wasn't going to get out of telling her. He started recounting what had happened, leaving nothing out. As he talked, Ginny saw the horror in his eyes, first at the idea of an encounter with Voldemort while everyone he cared about around, and then at the sudden realization that Voldemort had killed the one person who meant more to him than anyone else. He was crying openly at the last.

He went on to explain how she had mysteriously been brought back. He described the bursting of his heart, and then the shock of seeing her rise up from the ashes. He had a second chance at love and life. It had overwhelmed him. He hadn't even had time to realize how drained he was from the encounter. It was just starting to set in now.

She went to him and flung herself into his arms. Her mouth found his in a hungry kiss. She clung to him as they kissed, needing the contact with him as much as he needed her. They stayed like that for a long time, not letting go, holding on as if life depended on it. After a long while they fell back onto the bed, and still holding each other tightly, allowed fatigue and strain to drag them into a deep sleep.

They awoke the next morning, feeling somewhat refreshed. Harry stretched, and gazed down at his wife, once again enjoying the sensation of watching her sleep. As she shifted slightly the cloak she had on shifted, and he realized with a start that she had no clothes available. That just wouldn't do. It was one thing to be naked with him in private, but she had to have something to wear at other times.

He sat down next to her and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred and looked up at him. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning," he replied. "I've got to go for a few minutes. In case you haven't noticed, you aren't wearing anything. I'm going to go and get us some clothes." He stood up and disappeared.

She stood herself, and then shrugging off the cloak she padded over to the master bath for a quick shower. She was just finishing when she heard Harry calling to her. He was back with a case filled with clothing.

She walked out, a towel strategically draped over her. Harry caught his breath, looking at her appreciatively. She loved how it made her feel, that this man could love her despite all the things that had happened between them. She loved that he thought she was pretty. It thrilled her that he wanted to be with her. It was all her hopes and dreams come true, and she enjoyed every sensation it brought to her, each and every day.

After dressing, they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The mood there was somber to say the least. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We're going to have a private ceremony for all the people who've died since we had to run, Harry," Ron explained. "It's for Percy, Daedalus, Sturgis, and Fleur."

"What?" Harry said incredulously. "When? How?"

"Harry," Hermione began, "it seems that time passed differently in the faerie realm. We've been gone almost a month. Fleur was killed about a week ago in Diagon Alley, just outside Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. She died saving Bill…" her voice broke, and she turned and buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

Harry mentally ticked off a list of all the people that had died that he knew because of Voldemort. It was a list he was all too familiar with. For a long time he had blamed himself for their deaths. Ginny had taught him otherwise, showing him that he was suffering from survivor's guilt. He vowed silently that Voldemort would pay for his crimes, very soon."

"Amen," Ginny whispered next to him.

They sat down and joined the other for a quiet breakfast. Harry hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had started to eat, but he settled in for seconds and then thirds. Finally, able to eat no more, he pushed his plate back.

"We need to get ready," Hermione said. "The service is going to start soon. They all went to their respective rooms to change into their robes.

It was a quiet, somber service, marked by poignant memories, and loving words. When it came time to eulogize Fleur, Bill stood up and walked over to the podium.

"I'd like to pay tribute to my lost love," he said simply. Then he started to sing.

"_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I cannot cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

_"I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

_"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_"I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right"_

_"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not getting you this time_

_"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_"Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_"And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star"_

When he finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Dumbledore stood and had everyone raise their wands in salute to their honored dead, vowing to do everything in his power to bring the war to a rapid end. Everyone separated at that point to go and finish their grieving in their own ways.

**Author's Note: **The song is "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch. I felt that given Arthur's love of all things Muggle it wouldn't be too much of a stretch to have his eldest son be influenced by that and know songs sung by Muggles.

The story recommendation for the day is "A Little Crazy" by ellie-00. Just a little RW/LL one shot. Very cute.


	24. Serpent Among the Ruins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Four: Serpent Among the Ruins

The next morning Harry awoke in a foul mood. He didn't want to see or talk to anyone, especially not Ginny. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, hoping to fix himself a quick piece of toast and then to find a quiet place to brood.

Mercifully, the kitchen was devoid of people at this early hour. He pulled his wand, and with a casual flick the toast started to cook. There was something peaceful about the solitude, something that allowed him to truly relax for the first time since his return.

"Hello Harry," came a soft voice from behind him. The results were instantaneous. Harry whirled around, his wand arm outstretched, a hex upon his lips when he realized that Professor Dumbledore was standing there.

"I see your reflexes are as good as ever, Harry. Would you care to sit and talk with me? Perhaps I can alleviate some of your concerns and answer some of the questions you obviously have that others cannot help you with."

Harry considered the proposition. He really didn't want to talk, yet, it wasn't often that Dumbledore offered to share information, and if he were truthful about it, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Sure, why not?" was his reply.

"Let's go into the sitting room, where we can be more comfortable, shall we?"

Harry shrugged and grabbed his toast, following Dumbledore out the door towards the sitting room. When they had reached the room, Dumbledore ushered Harry in. He drew his own wand and muttered "_imperturb,_" at the door.

Looking around, he shook his head. "No, no, that won't do at all." He flicked his wand, and a rather sumptuous breakfast platter appeared in front of them on a coffee table.

Harry, upon smelling the foods there, realized just how hungry he really was. Looking up at Dumbledore in gratitude, he grabbed a plate and started to pile sausages on it.

"So, Harry, what would you like to discuss first?"

"Well, Professor, I'd like to know how Voldemort knew where to find me? How did he know to find me at that particular point and time?"

"Harry, I suspect that Voldemort has a spy in the Order. I cannot be sure, but it is either that, or he has found some way to enchant something to spy on me with, with out my knowledge."

"Professor, that isn't good. Surely he doesn't know all our plans."

"I can only hope, Harry. Voldemort is possessed of many powers I can only guess at." He nodded grimly for Harry to continue.

"Professor, what happened yesterday, after the fight I mean, how could that have happened? Ginny did the same thing that Fawkes did. I've never even heard of a human being capable of that."

"I think it might have something to do with what happened to the six of you while you were outside this realm. Would you care to elaborate on what happened? That way I might be able to reason out why, and therefore make a more informed opinion."

"Well, we went to the island of Avalon."

"Ah, and how is dear Morgan?"

"What? Oh, she seems very well. She did tell us that she knew you. Well, anyway, she said that she was going to give us each a faerie blessing."

Dumbledore sat up a little more intently at this, his gaze never wavering from Harry's, those hawk like eyes intent on not missing a thing. He motioned for Harry to continue.

"She called each of us up in turn. The first was Luna. She said that she would become more powerful at night, especially as the moon waxed full. She gave Neville a banner, something about the MacCloud clan. Then she told Hermione that she had already received her inheritance." Upon seeing Dumbledore's upraised eyebrow, he continued. "She's part veela now, Professor."

"Then she called up Ginny. She said that Ginny had great affinities, and that she was going to strengthen one of them. She granted her the power of the songbird. She said something about it saving for her three times. Then she called me up. She granted me a faerie kiss and said that it would save me when all hope seemed lost. Then she took Ron and when they returned Ron had this sword. Oh yeah, she said that He was descended from her brother."

"Let me see if I can shed a little light, Harry. These gifts that she has bestowed upon you are very important and very powerful. The gifts to Luna and Neville are very significant. My sources say that Voldemort plans to attack at the next full moon, hoping to neutralize one of our most powerful advantages."

"Lupin and his associates."

"Correct. This means that Luna will be at her most powerful when the attack actually occurs. If I am correct, Neville's gift is a very potent magic. As to Hermione, that is a discussion that I shall endeavor to have with her. Now, Ginny is indeed bound very strongly to Fawkes. It is that bond, along with her own mischievous nature that has determined her animagus form. Fawkes, fox, do you follow Harry? It follows that she would subconsciously settle upon that form, for that is where the decision is made. That being said, it appears that she has been saved once already."

"That's incredible, Professor."

"But true, Harry. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"Yes, now that you mention it. There are a couple of things. I am finding myself consumed with the thought of what if it were one of the others? What if Voldemort had hit Ron? What if it had been Hermione? Nothing would have brought them back. If it hadn't been for luck, I would have lost the only people that I can truly say are my family."

"Harry, we all run that risk, every day. Life is risk, as your friends the Weasley twins are fond of saying. Your friends have all chosen the path that they follow. It is a testament to their character that they chose to walk at your side, rather than to cower in the shadows, hoping it would all go away. Like it or not, Harry, they know the risks involved, and they will never leave you. Such is your greatest power, Harry."

"What do you mean Professor?"

"I mean, Harry, that you inspire others to love you. No greater love hath he than the man who willingly lays down his life for a friend. Your friends would willingly die for you, such is the strength of their love. It is this bond that will ultimately provide the means to destroy Voldemort."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"There was something else. Morgan told me that you were the guardian of this realm."

"Yes, Harry, that title was passed down to me by my predecessor."

"She also told me that you saw me as your replacement, and that your time was nearly done here."

"Alas, Harry, I have long known that the odds of my surviving this conflict were very long indeed. I have met my match in Voldemort. I know now that I cannot defeat him, and that I must of necessity pass the torch along to one who can, if our world is to be saved from his tyranny. It is true, as we can see from the first prophecy that you are the only one who has a chance to defeat him."

"But the way you say it…"

"Yes?"

"You make it sound like you're going to leave me to fight in this realm on my own. I'm not ready for that, Professor. I don't even know if I want anything to do with that. I've grown so sick of the fighting. I just want it to stop."

"Therein lies your true nature, Harry. Like a true Gryffindor, you are sickened by the need for violence. Bravery Harry, is not being fearless, it is not being immune to the horrors of war. It is going on and doing what you must, in spite of those things. You have shown time and again your ability to rise to the level needed of you. I have no doubt that you shall do so again. It is for this reason that I have indeed chosen you as my successor as guardian of this realm."

"But Professor, I feel so incompetent. Everyone always tells me what a great job I did on everything, but each time it was just luck, or help arrived just in time. It really had nothing to do with my skills being so great, or anything like that at all."

"Thus do all those who are truly competent feel, Harry." Dumbledore smile at him in a fatherly manner. "I see in you the abilities and powers that you, at this point in your life are incapable of seeing. Trust in yourself to do the right thing Harry. It will happen, and in happening, you will gain the confidence that you lack at this time."

"Professor, I don't really understand who it is that Ginny and Ron are descended from. Morgan said it was her brother. I remember that. She said that it had something to do with a line of dragons, or something like that. I can't really remember."

"Harry, she was talking about King Arthur."

"What?"

"Harry, Arthur was a true redhead and his last name was Pendragon. He was also symbolized by a great bear. His name in old Gaelic means 'man who is a bear.' The name Ronald is derived from the Scandinavian Roland, which means king. Think about your friend for a minute. Does any of this sound familiar?"

"Wicked!"

"I knew you would catch on, Harry. You are really much brighter than you let on. Now, is there anything else?"

"Just to let you know my plans. I need to travel to Stonehenge. Somewhere underneath it is the Well of Souls. I need to find it, and to find the next step upon my journey. I figured that Ginny and I would go there. I think Ron and Hermione need to go to the Ministry."

"Why is that Harry?"

"Something Morgan said, combined with something Luna had mentioned, as well as a vision I had during the summer. Morgan told Ron that the sword would allow him to claim his army. In my vision I saw him leading an army of flaming people into battle on the Hogwarts grounds. Back when we first discussed forming the DA, Luna had mentioned that Fudge had an army of heliopaths. I have found that many of the things Luna says are true, no matter how foolish it sounds at the time. I'm banking on this being true as well."

"Indeed." Dumbledore cocked his head as if hearing something. "Well, it seems as if people are rising. I must discuss a few things with Ron and Neville before I take my leave. If you will excuse me, Harry?"

"Of course, Professor."

They got up, and Dumbledore cancelled his spell. They went out the door, to find Ginny standing there, her hands on her hips, a sour expression on her face, reminding Harry very much of her mother.

"Excuse me, Harry, I'll leave you to your wife," Dumbledore said, a twinkle in his eyes as he passed the young couple.

"Harry Potter, just what did you think you were doing, leaving me alone like that, when you were in such a bad mood?" She pulled her wand out in a blink of an eye, pointing it at a point directly between his eyes. "If you pull another stunt like that again, and I swear I'll hex you into next week, understand?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath, looking down at the floor.

"What was that? I didn't catch that last comment."

"I said yes, dear." Harry replied in a low voice.

"That's more like it. Now come sit with me. I want to go over our plans with you," she said, a smile firmly upon her face now.

*0*0*

"I don't like this, Harry," Lupin was saying. "At least let us send a couple of Order members with you."

"No. The time is coming up when it will be critical to have every available Order member there. I will not risk more members to play watch dog. We've already lost too many. We shouldn't be more than a couple of days, and we've each got a small portkey available to bring us back here. We've got to do this, Remus. If I'm to beat Voldemort I have to get to the Well of Souls, and I have to have Ginny with me. Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves."

"I will worry, Harry. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a son, and one of the few true friends I have. You're also our only hope, so forgive me if I want to protect you."

Okay, Remus, okay. Are you ready, Gin?" Harry grabbed his firebolt. Ginny nodded and grabbed her new broom. Harry had had it delivered earlier in the morning to the Burrow. Molly had brought it over from there.

They walked out the door into the night. They both mounted their brooms and kicked off. They flew off into the darkness, leaving a very worried Lupin staring up at the moon.

They traveled Southwest from London, passing through the outskirts of Surrey and on towards Salisbury. As they neared Salisbury they veered North and out over Salisbury Plain. Rapidly approaching their objective, they noticed a pillar of smoke coming from a point very near Stonehenge.

There was a small cluster of buildings, well what had been buildings just a little while before. Now they were little more than a bunch of smoldering ruins. Curiosity and concern that there might be injured survivors won out. Harry and Ginny swooped down and landed on the outskirts of the remains. Feeling a sense of urgency, they hurried in on foot, wands drawn.

They skidded around a corner of the ruins, and dove in opposite directions as a gout of flame came down right where they were a moment before. Harry rolled and came up, his wand in his hand, and a terrified look crossed his face. There, standing over Ginny, was the biggest dragon he had ever seen.

She had landed awkwardly, twisting her ankle. She was on one hip, trying to get up, when she saw the dragon over her. She let out one quick squeak before she dropped flat on her back, her wand thrust straight up at the dragon's head.

She roared out a curse, sending a blue jet streaking up, striking it square in the face. The dragon let out a cry, and started shaking its head, as the bat-bogey hex started to take affect. Steam started to pour out of its mouth.

"_Accio Ginny!_" yelled Harry, and Ginny was drawn into his outstretched arms. He quickly flung her behind him, and summoning every last ounce of power in himself bellowed "_SKELETOUS BRAKIO!!!_" A brilliant yellow glow surrounded the dragon, and then there came a horrific crunching sound. The dragon let out a piteous, strangled cry, and collapsed with a dull thud on the ground. It tried to force itself to move, but was unable to do so. It wheezed horribly, vainly trying to draw in a breath, but with its skeleton crushed it could no longer able to support its own crushing weight.

Ginny was crying now. "Oh Harry, help it, please help it," she pleaded.

"I can't," Harry replied. "I don't have the strength." He wavered uncertainly, trying to retain his balance. "What have I done?" he whispered.

Slowly, the light started to fade from the dragon's eyes. As its breathing slowed, Harry summoned the last dregs of his strength. He staggered up to the dragon's head and pointing his wand at its eye, he hollered "_bombardo!_" The back of the dragon's head blew clean off, killing it instantly, its brains splattered across its back. Harry crumpled to his knees, unable to stand. He looked over to Ginny, a single tear running down his cheek, and then blackness claimed him.

*0*0*

"Harry! Wake up! Harry! You have to wake up!"

Harry was dimly aware of some girl yelling his name. It felt so nice to just lay there. He wished the girl would leave him alone.

She was shaking him now. Why couldn't he just sleep? "I'll be a few more minute, Aunt Petunia," he mumbled, trying to roll back over.

"Harry! Please come back to me! We're running out of time! That dragon was Malfoy's. I recognize its scent! Come on Harry! We've got to hurry!"

Harry's eyes popped open. "Malfoy?" he croaked. "Where?"

"Oh, thank Merlin you're alright. Look, can you stand?" Ginny was standing over him.

He slowly tested his legs, moving them. "Yeah, I think so," he replied. Everything hurt. Why did everything hurt?

It all snapped back into focus for him. The dragon, Stonehenge, the Well of Souls. The dragon was Malfoy's dragon. That meant that he was already here.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbing Ginny's hand for support. They ran hard now, crossing the remaining space between the houses and the great relics. There was a chain link fence there, but Ginny opened the locked gate with ease and they ran in.

When they were in the middle of Stonehenge, Harry looked around frantically, trying to find a clue as to what he was supposed to do. He started quickly examining each block around the circle. Finally, examining one of the smallest he spotted what he was looking for. There, inscribed in a tiny notch on the block, was the picture of a small snake. He stood back, pulling Ginny close and narrowed his eyes, trying to picture the inscription as a real snake. He cocked his head, and at a certain angle it seemed to be undulating.

"_Reveal_" he hissed, compelling it in parseltonge. The snake seemed to waver, and then a door in the stone shimmered and solidified. Harry smiled at Ginny, and wands out, they opened the door and strode in together.

**Author's Note: **Once again Harry finds himself playing catch-up. Is he right in his concerns? Is there a spy in the Order, and if so, who is it?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Moving In, Moving On" by AmyVS. HP/HG.


	25. The Well of Souls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Five: The Well of Souls

They made their way cautiously down the stairway, looking around, trying not to miss a detail that might help them later. The stairway was lit in a manner that wasn't apparent. The light was simply there. Harry took the lead, carefully shielding Ginny in what she could only call an overprotective manner. She supposed that it was because of the Voldemort incident. Unlike Harry, she didn't cry over spilled milk. She was here, and that was all that mattered.

Harry was determined not to lose. He was going to succeed at all costs. There was too much riding on his actions. He had faced Voldemort repeatedly, and while he couldn't say that he had actually gotten the better of him, he was still here. That had to count for something.

They went down and down, spiraling deeper and deeper into the depths of the earth. Harry's legs were starting to tire. He hadn't really gotten over his earlier fight with the dragon. It was hard to believe that he had been victorious so quickly, but then again the dragon had been rather distracted at the time. It had certainly drained him, that was for sure.

After what seemed an eternity, the stairs finally ended. They were in what appeared to be a long, darkened chamber. "_Lumos!_" Harry muttered, and his wand tip flared to life. Stretched across the room were webs of all shapes and sizes. Sticking out a foot, he gently prodded one of them. His trainer promptly stuck to it. Jerking it back, he just got his foot out of the way before a nasty looking blade sliced right where it had been.

"Well, that explains that," he said to Ginny. "Any ideas?"

"Actually, yeah I do. We can go back and get our brooms, or I can levitate you, while you kick off from this wall and make your way over to the other side. When you get there, I'll levitate myself, and you can summon me."

"I knew I married you for a reason," he said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"And here I thought it was for my money."

"Well, there is that, Mrs. Potter."

"Are you ready, Harry?"

"Alright, _wingardium leviosa!_" Harry rose a little ways off the floor. He gathered all his strength, and praying it would be enough, he planted his feet against the wall and shoved. He floated along at a pretty good pace, deftly avoiding web after web. Unfortunately, each shift in position tended to slow his forward momentum.

He drifted to a halt about three feet shy of the end. "What do we do now?" he called back. "You can't keep levitating me all day."

"Let me think a minute, Harry. I know, summon the wall. You aren't planted and it is. It should pull you right to it."

"Okay, _accio wall!_" Sure enough he was pulled right to it. When he reached it he gave Ginny the thumbs up, and she lowered him to the floor. She proceeded to levitate herself, and nod to Harry, who, having done this before, promptly summoned her to him.

They left that chamber and entered into another one. This one was round, and the minute they were in it, all the exits closed, and it started to rapidly fill with water.

Harry thought furiously. Then it came to him. He looked at Ginny, seeing that she had thought the same thing. They each cast the bubble head charm on themselves, and then made to swim to the far exit. The door was locked, but responded when Harry said "_Alohomora!_" They made their way out and quickly slammed the door shut behind them.

Shivering slightly, Harry waved his wand at himself and the water drained out of his clothes immediately. He went to do the same for Ginny, and found that she had already done so.

"You always were better at charms than me," he said with a smile.

"Damn straight."

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"It means the same as absolutely. Luke uses it a lot. He's the American exchange student, remember?" she said, seeing his confused look.

"Oh."

"Come on Harry, let's get moving. Malfoy isn't going to wait for us."

They pelted down the corridor towards a strange orange glow. Soon they had entered yet another chamber, this one hewed out of the rock in a rough manner. In what was roughly the center, next to a large cylindrical basin, was an annoyed looking Draco Malfoy.

Draco heard the noise as they entered, and he spun around, going for his wand. Harry, however, already had his wand out, and was waiting for him. "_Expelliarmus!_" he yelled. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand, landing behind him. He glanced around, obviously looking for a convenient place to take cover.

His effort in this was thwarted by a booming voice. "THE TWO PRINCES HAVE ARRIVED. THE JUDGING SHALL BEGIN. PRINCES, COME FORTH AND STAND BEFORE THE WELL."

Harry and Draco felt themselves being inextricably drawn towards the well. Try as they might, they were caught in the grip of a force they could not break. Harry finally decided to give in and simply went up to the edge. Malfoy fought it, but he had no more success than Harry.

When they were both at the side of the well, Harry felt Ginny entwine her fingers in his. Her message was clear: I stand with you, no matter what. He looked at her and smiled widely.

Mists wafted up, swirling around them. For a few moments they were surrounded by a dense fog. Then, it descended back down into the well. "BOTH PRINCES HAVE BEEN BOUND, BUT ONLY ONE HAS BEEN SEALED. NOW PRINCES, GAZE INTO THE WELL OF SOULS. HE WHO HAS BEEN SEALED SHALL PROCEED, HE WHO HAS NOT SHALL MEET HIS FATE."

It was as if a giant hand had grabbed the back of Harry's neck, and was plunging him down into the well. He noticed that Draco was being pushed down as well.

Faces seemed to be swirling in the bottom of the well. They were streaming around each other, bringing to mind currents and eddies. Occasionally Harry could almost make out individual faces, and there was an oddly familiar whispering sound that he could just make out.

He heard a strange whimpering sound next to him. Puzzled, he tried to crane his neck around to see where it was coming from. He found he couldn't. His gaze stayed locked on the well below him.

"Ginny, what's happening?" he called, praying that it wasn't her he had heard.

"It's Malfoy, he's having some kind of reaction to what's happening." Her voice sounded terrified. He reached out through their link, trying to both lend strength to her, and to calm himself with her presence. At once, a soothing feeling of relief flooded through him.

Suddenly, the force holding him in place let go, and he was flung backwards by the force of his own resistance. He crashed on the floor, sending a wave of pain shooting up his back. He ignored it, propping himself up on his elbows. Ginny fell to his side, wrapping her arms protectively around his shoulders. A fierce fire shown in her eyes, and at that moment Harry felt an elation such as he had never felt before. Here, before him, was his chosen mate, the one person he desired above all others, at his side, protecting him. It was a powerful, heady moment. Despite the situation, he was fully at ease with his choice to bring her with him to this place.

"DRACO MALFOY, YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED AND FOUND WANTING! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO SEAL YOUR BINDING, INSTEAD DOING EVERYTHING IN YOUR POWER TO TEAR IT DOWN. PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!"

Malfoy let out a little whimper, and then brought his arms up, his hands clutching at his temples, his fingers like claws, trying to tear what ever it was that was happening to him away.

"OBSERVE, FALSE PRINCE, ALL THE LIES YOU HAVE COMMITED IN YOUR LIFE! SEE THE FALSEHOOD, AND THEN THE TRUTH! WITNESS YOUR EVERY SIN, YOUR EVERY TREACHERY! BE NOW CONSUMED BY YOUR OWN GUILT! JOIN THOSE CONDEMNED TO THE WELL OF SOULS!"

Malfoy let out a long, piteous scream, the echoes reverberating throughout the chamber. His form was bathed in a hostile black light, and then, similar to the way Harry had witnessed all those years ago in the Chamber of Secrets with the memory of Tom Riddle, Malfoy began to dissolve. Long cracks appeared along his body, light streaming out from within. Within a few seconds, he was gone.

"HARRY POTTER, YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED AND FOUND WORTHY! YOU HAVE NURTURED AND SEALED YOUR BOND WITH YOUR SOUL MATE, AND HAVE FULFILLED THE REQUIREMENTS AS SET DOWN LONG AGO! ARISE AND CONSULT THE WELL OF SOULS!"

With his characteristic lop-sided grin, Harry scrambled to his feet. He glanced back at Ginny, and seeing her approving look, went forward and peered down into the Well of Souls.

As he was looking down into the Well, a face appeared. It was the face of a man, gaunt, with a haunted look. The man had long, matted dirty black hair, with a neatly trimmed beard and mustache. As the face rose up towards the top of the Well, a smile formed upon it. "Harry," it said.

"Sirius?" asked Harry, not even sure if he had gotten the name out, as his throat seemed to have locked up.

"Yes, Harry, it's me. I'm here. We're all in here, all the souls who have passed through the veil."

"Oh God," Harry whimpered, his vision clouding as he fought back tears.

"Harry, it's okay, I fought to protect you, now I've fought again to be the one to talk to you. I've been allowed to do so because of our relationship."

"How can I get you out of there? I want you back so badly, Sirius. I want to share with you everything that's happened. I'm with her now, I understand. Please come back to me, Sirius, please."

"Harry, I can't. I'm held in this place by the power of shadow, whatever that is. Listen, we can't talk for long, so I'm going to tell you what I've been instructed to say. You must go to the Department of Mysteries and go through the locked door. Don't worry, you'll find a way. In there, you'll understand what must be done to defeat Voldemort. When the time is right Harry, you must claim the title of Shadow Lord. Voldemort's forces are too great for even Dumbledore's to defeat, and as the Shadow Lord, you will be able to turn the tide. Use the power to wrest control of his greatest allies from him."

"How do I do this, Sirius? I'm so confused. I'm only seventeen. I'm not ready for this."

"You have to be, Harry. Don't worry, you'll succeed. You'll know what to do when the time is right. Remember Harry, no matter what happens, listen to _her_. _She_ is your tether, your lifeline. Without her, the powers you must unleash will consume you. Let her in, and don't let go. _She_ is the most important thing in the world for you now. You have the ability Harry. You have what Voldemort can never have. You have _love_, Harry. Never forget that."

"But Sirius…"

"Look, Harry, I'm going to have to go, but I want you to know, I'm proud of you. I love you. We'll meet again Harry, I know it. Now you need to go. One last thing, go immediately to the Malfoy Estate. In his madness, Draco left two undeserving people to die there. Rescue them if you can. It will remind you why we Gryffindors do the things we do. Goodbye Harry. Remember what I have told you."

Sirius's face lowered down into the morass of swirling faces, his voice blending with the others to make that maddeningly familiar whispering sound.

"No!!!" screamed Harry, flailing his arms, desperately trying to reach Sirius and drag him out by sheer force of will if necessary. But it was no good. Sirius was gone.

Harry fell backward, sobbing. He looked up into Ginny's eyes, finding comfort and compassion there. He re-opened their link wide, and was soon awash in her love and comfort.

"Come on, Harry, let's get out of here. I don't think it's too safe to be here anymore." As if in response, the floor shook slightly.

"Yeah," Harry replied, allowing her to help him up. "Let's go."

**Author's Note: **One down, one to go. Draco's out of the picture, but Voldie's still there. My question is this: Sirius told Harry that they would see each other again, how do **_you _**think it should happen?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "The Greatest Gift" by breanie. I just read this wonderful 22,000+ word one-shot on Harry/Ginny. Marvelous fic. You are guaranteed to love it.


	26. House of Draco

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Six: House of Draco

They ran out of the chamber, and up the corridor. Tremors were shaking the place, making footing treacherous. They got to the chamber of the webs, to find that the webs had disappeared. They raced up the stairs and out into the early morning. The sun was just starting to rise. They made their way out of Stonehenge, and across to the ruins, and their brooms.

The mounted, and sped off into the sky, shooting up higher and higher until they could just make out details on the ground. Harry motioned for Ginny to follow, and he leaned down into a more aerodynamically sound position, pouring on the speed.

The miles evaporated behind them, until at last they were approaching London. Finding Grimmauld Place, they hovered above it, behind a cloud.

"What do we do, Harry? We can't land like this, people will see, and we'll expose headquarters."

"I know, Gin. Let me think for a minute." He furrowed his brow in concentration. "Take my hand."

When she had done so, he smiled at her. "Ready?" She nodded. They blinked out with a faint pop. The next thing she knew, they were standing in the kitchen at Number 12.

"So why did we come back here, Harry? I thought we were going to go straight to the Malfoy's," Ginny said, ignoring the startled remark that had come out of Neville's mouth as he choked on a piece of toast.

"We are going there, Gin, but if we're going to tackle that place, we sure as Merlin aren't going to do it alone. I figure we're going to need help. I thought we could enlist it here. Oh, hi Neville," Harry said with a little wave as he and Ginny dismounted their brooms.

"Hi… Harry…" Neville managed in between coughs. "What do you mean about going to the Malfoy's?"

"It's a long story Neville. If you don't mind I'd like to only have to recount it once. Who else is here right now?"

"Er, let's see. Uh, I think there's me and Luna, Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge, Dung, Mrs. Weasley, and Bill Weasley, but he's in a bad way."

"Hmm, we really could use an auror." He strode over to the fire and grabbed a pinch of floo powder. Throwing it in the fireplace he said "Potter Estate." He stuck his head in and looked around. There was his study, but there was no-one in there. "Lupin! Tonks! Anyone there?" He waited a few moments, straining his ears trying to hear something. Just as he was about to give up, he caught the sound of rapid footsteps approaching. The door opened and Remus Lupin came skidding in.

"Harry, what's wrong?" he panted. He was dressed only in an old pair of pajama bottoms, his hair disheveled.

Harry stifled a chuckle. "Remus, you're looking well. Look, is Tonks around? I have need of an auror. It's rather important, and I'd rather not have to explain this more than once."

"She's here, Harry. I think she's out practicing her forms. Do you want to wait, or should we floo to where you are?"

"Why don't you come here. I'm at headquarters. Like I said, I'd rather only go over this once. There isn't a lot of time." Seeing Lupin's face he continued quickly. "No, no, it isn't that. I'll tell you guys everything when you get here. I'm going to contact Dumbledore. I'll see you shortly."

He pulled back out of the fire and grabbed another pinch of floo powder. Throwing it in he said "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts." Sticking his head in, he looked around. There, seated at his desk, was Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Professor," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," Dumbledore replied, not turning around. "What can I do for you?"

"Er, I have a situation here at headquarters that I could use your advice on, if you don't mind."

"Of course, Harry. Just let me finish up what I have here, and I'll be right there."

"Thanks, Professor," said Harry, pulling back out. He looked around at Neville. "So where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They've gone to the Ministry of Magic to see Fudge," said Neville.

Harry acknowledged Neville's response with a nod, and then turned to face Ginny. "Let's go see to Bill." Seeing her raised eyebrow, he went on "We're going to need a curse breaker."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room. They went upstairs to find Bill. In the fourth room they tried, they found him. As they walked in the smell of Old Ogden's Fire Whiskey assaulted their nostrils. Bill was sitting there, at a small desk. His head was down in his hands, and his hair was disheveled. His clothes looked like he had been sleeping in them for the last four days, and it appeared that he had torn his shirt a few times.

"Bill?" Ginny said.

"Go 'way." Bill responded.

"We will not go away. Bill, we need your help."

"Don' wanna help. Go away."

"Bill, we need to break through a bunch of curses on a house." Harry said.

"Can' break fru nuffin', 'm drunk."

"Oh, this is getting us nowhere," Ginny said in a huff. She strode over to him and pulled her wand. She waved it over him and said "_Sobrietus!_" Bill stiffened and let out a long shudder.

"Hey," he said, sounding perturbed. "I didn't want to be sober you know. It hurts too much to be sober. Leave me alone. Now where did I put that last bottle?" He started looking around for something to drink. Finding nothing but empty bottles, he took the last one and flung it across the room, shattering it against the far wall.

"Are you done?" Ginny asked sweetly, that mischievous grin back on her face. Harry winced inwardly for Bill.

"No, I'm not done, said Bill. "Not done at all. Why can't you leave me alone? Is that too much to ask?"

"Now you just listen here, mister," Ginny said, a cold edge to her voice as she leveled her wand about an inch from his nose. "You think you're the only one who's lost someone in this war? Take a look around, we've all lost people, some of us more than others. Do you think that you're honoring Fleur's memory by getting stinking drunk? We need your help, you useless prat, and you are damn well going to help us with it. Lives depend upon it. Now, are you going to get up off your fat, lazy arse, or am I going to make you understand the real meaning of suffering?"

"Bill looked at her for a moment with a blank expression on his face. Finally he shrugged his shoulders and said "Fine." He stood up, a little unsteadily, and looked around until he found his wand. "Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

They went downstairs and into the den, Bill somewhat reluctantly, and then sat down, waiting for the others to arrive. Shortly, Hestia Jones and Elphias Doge came in, and after greeting Harry warmly, sat down. Neville and Luna wandered in, both settling into the largest chair in the room, oblivious to everyone else, content just to be in each other's company. A little while later Molly Weasley came in, followed closely by Lupin and Tonks.

"Mundungus sends his regards, Harry," Molly said, obviously displeased with the idea that he would skip this impromptu meeting.

"Don't worry, Mum, it's ok," Ginny said before Harry could say anything. He looked down at her as she snuggled in his arms, and she smiled back up at him. He shrugged. It really was okay, it was just that sometimes he still had to get used to the idea of someone being so in tune with his very thoughts that she would speak his mind before he could.

At that moment Professor Dumbledore strode in, looking supremely confident, his every movement in perfect harmony with the rest of him. "Harry," he said with a slight nod of his head.

"Well, thanks for coming," Harry said. "I guess that I should give you a little background, and then see what suggestions you have. As you may be able to guess, our trip to Stonehenge was successful. Upon getting there, we ran headlong into a dragon, of all things. We managed to defeat it…"

"You mean you defeated it," Ginny added.

"We defeated it," Harry repeated. "I never could have gotten the better of it if you hadn't distracted it. Anyway, after dealing with the dragon we found our way through a secret passage and finally found the Well of Souls. There we ran into Draco Malfoy. Both he and I were judged, and, well, let's just say that I won that fight. He was, I guess banished would be the best term to use."

"Yes," said Ginny, "definitely banished."

"So with Draco out of the way, I was allowed to talk to the representative for the Well of Souls. It was Sirius." This was met with a sharp intake of breath from both Lupin and Molly.

"He told me a few things which should prove very useful. He said that the power of the Shadow Lord was mine to call upon, and that I would know how when the time was right. He said that I would be able to wrest control of Voldemort's greatest allies away from him. He also told me that I was going to have to go to the Department of Mysteries again, and go through the locked door. There I would learn how to defeat Voldemort."

"Harry, excuse me," said Lupin.

"Yes, Remus?"

"Why was Sirius the one that spoke to you from the Well of Souls?"

"He said that everyone who went through the veil ended up in the Well. He said that he had fought for the right to speak to me, and had won it based upon his former relationship to me."

"That must have been hard for you, Harry dear," said Molly, her face a mask of concern.

"Yeah, it was, but your daughter made it much easier to deal with. You should be proud, she's really something special." He squeezed her tightly as he said this.

"So was there anything else, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yeah, he said that I no matter what, I need to listen to Ginny. She has the role of keeping me on task, and uncorrupted. Without her, I'll be lost."

There were gasps all around at this, but, surprisingly Neville and Luna just nodded and accepted this. "We all knew that Harry couldn't accomplish what he had to without her. Those of us in the Triumvirate know exactly how much she means to him," Neville said by way of explanation.

"There was one more thing. Sirius said that we needed to go to the Malfoy Estate and rescue a couple of people there that he left to die. He said that it would remind me of why Gryffindors do what we do. So we came back here to get some help, and to ask your advice. Any suggestions?"

"Well," said Luna, "I guess we had better get going, now shouldn't we. After all, pick a peck of pansies, and a loving mother too."

Harry just shook his head. "Somehow, Luna, you always know just what to say, even when we don't have a clue what it is that you said." He smiled broadly.

"The house is bound to be booby trapped," said Lupin.

"That's why I wanted a curse breaker and an auror. We really could use all the help we can get. I don't know what that house has in store for us, and I don't really want to tackle it with just the two of us."

"I'm in," Lupin said.

"Me too," said Tonks.

"How about you, Bill?" Harry asked.

Bill, who had been quiet up until this point, just looked up at Harry, his eyes unfocused and dead looking. "What?" he asked.

"We need you, Bill. I don't know the first thing about curse breaking. If we're to save those two women, we need your help."

"I don't know, I don't seem to be very good at saving women…" his voice choked off.

"Bill, you must go. Fleur would have gone, and you know it," Molly said quietly.

He looked at her, rage contorting his features momentarily, and then, with great effort he swallowed his anger. "You're right Mum, she would have gone." He set his shoulders and mustered his strength. "Alright, I'll go."

"Thank you," Ginny said softly.

"Luna and I will be there, Harry," said Neville resolutely.

"I shall go back to Hogwarts and alert Madame Pomfrey. Harry, you should take them directly to the infirmary. I don't feel that any place else would be safe for them right now. Hogwarts is protected, and we don't need a Death Eater attack on St. Mungo's."

"Right, well, if we're ready, then we should be going. Neville, can you apparate?"

"Sure, Harry. Just passed my test before we left Hogwarts."

"Good. Luna, you and Ginny are going to need to come with me. Everyone else, we'll meet you in front of the Malfoy house. Molly, would you kindly give the address to Neville, he hasn't been there before."

While the other's made their way to the front door, Harry grabbed Ginny and Luna's hands, and with a soft pop, they disappeared.

Molly looked over at Hestia and said "I don't know if I'll ever get used to that."

"He's got abilities even he doesn't understand yet, Molly," said Dumbledore, resting a hand on her shoulder. "He is truly the most powerful wizard to be born in over a hundred years. I almost feel sorry for Tom. He really doesn't realize what he unleashed upon himself when he struck the other day. Harry now has an even greater reason to destroy him. What was done was the final straw, the thing that set Harry irrevocably on his current collision course. With Ginny by his side, nothing will be able to stop him."

"Do you really think so, Albus?"

"Yes, Molly, I do. It was not for nothing that I did the things I did all those years ago. The power of love is the one thing that can defeat a monster like Voldemort. Harry and Ginny have that power in abundance. As long as she stays by his side, he is virtually unbeatable."

"I pray you're right, Albus. I pray you're right."

Harry, Ginny and Luna appeared in front of the Malfoy Estate. Shortly after, there was the characteristic cracks of wizards apparating. Lupin, Tonks, Neville and Bill appeared nearby.

Bill immediately went to work, passing his wand before him at the house. There was a crackling noise, and lights reminiscent of the aurora borealis rippled across the surface of the house.

"It's protected alright, Harry," said Bill.

"Can you crack it?"

"With the help of these three, yes, I think I can. It may take a while though," he said, indicating Lupin, Tonks and Neville.

"Get at it then. I don't need to remind you what's at stake. The sooner we can get in, the better our chances of rescuing the women." He started to pace back and forth.

"Easy Harry, let them do their job. They'll get it done," Ginny said.

"I know, but I hate the waiting. I want to be doing something, not standing here like a first year without a clue."

He continued pacing for what seemed to be forever. Eventually though, Bill came over and told them that the wards were down. They could enter, but they needed to be careful. Just because the outer wards were defeated, it didn't mean that the house was safe.

They carefully made their way up the steps, and opening the door, went in, Bill in the lead, followed closely by Harry and Ginny, Luna, Neville, and then Lupin and Tonks as rear guard.

They were in an entryway, darkened, and dead feeling. They cautiously crossed to an opening an a stairwell. "_Reveal,_" whispered Bill, and an eerie blue light lit up the way upstairs. He motioned with his head for them to follow.

As they made to follow him there came a snarl from behind them. The whirled around to see a dark form flying through the air at Tonks. She dropped to the floor and extended her feet up underneath whatever it was, and kicked hard into its midsection. With a howl of pain it slammed into a wall, and rolled off. It looked like a man, but it's face was jackal like. It came up and slowly circled around, grinning ferally, licking its chops while looking at Tonks.

"Go!" said Lupin, pulling his wand. He moved to Tonks' side, watching the predator as it tracked his movements. "I said go! We'll take care of this! Get the women!"

"Come on, he's right," Harry said. "Let them handle it." He hustled the others up the stairs. A horrifying howl could be heard below, and they knew that the battle had been joined. The rushed down the corridor, following Bill's lead. When he reached an intersection he looked up and said "Both ways, one each."

"Bill, you take Luna and Neville, and go that way, Ginny and I will go this way." He went off with Ginny down the corridor towards the door at the end. "_Reducto!_" he bellowed as they ran. The door splintered, and they went in. There, hanging from the ceiling by her ankles, was Pansy Parkinson. She was naked, cut in numerous places, and had nails driven through her joints. Her blood was dripping down off her hands and into a small bucket. As Harry and Ginny looked on in abject horror, the bucket emptied magically and Pansy seemed to swell slightly. She let out a low moan and thrashed for a moment, causing more pain. The wire that held her suspended from the ceiling bit deeper into her ankles.

"Harry, grab her, I'll cut her down." Harry moved to comply, and Ginny said "_Diffindo!_" Pansy fell into Harry's waiting arms. He was shocked to see how little she weighed. He set her down gently. Ginny came over and ripped a sheet off the bed, wrapping her in it. "It's okay, Pansy, we're here. We're going to get you to safety. Don't you worry," she whispered.

"Who's that?" Pansy managed. She sounded very parched. She twisted her neck around to try and see who it was. Ginny let out a little gasp.

"Harry, her eyes." Harry looked and saw what she was talking about. Both Pansy's eyes had been slashed, ruining them. Harry felt the bile rise in his mouth. He choked it back and picked Pansy up, moving back out the door and down the corridor.

Luna and Neville made it to the door first. "_Alohomora!_" said Luna, the door clicking open. They looked to Bill and he nodded. When they went in, and there was a small pyramid in the middle of the floor. It was the only feature in the room. It was inlaid with numerous runes, and was made of solid platinum.

Bill waved his wand over it, and it suddenly shrank slightly. From inside it came a loud shriek. Bill jerked his wand back quickly. He looked over at the other two. Neville looked clueless. Luna was gazing intently at the runes. She pulled her wand and flicked it at herself, spinning upside down in midair. Still she read the runes, slowly revolving around the pyramid.

Bill looked to Neville, who shrugged. The both looked back at Luna. Her hair had cascaded down off her shoulders and was almost touching the floor. She closed her eyes and started to chant something. It was an eerie sound, not sounding quite human. The chanting had a harsh, guttural sound. On and on she went, around the pyramid, chanting. After her third pass she spun again and settled on the floor. "Try it again," she said, tottering slightly as she tried to regain her equilibrium.

Bill passed his wand over the pyramid again, and this time it opened at the top, the sides moving outward from the center. There, inside a space barely big enough for a dog, her skin pierced by the many spikes revealed when the walls separated, was Narcissa Malfoy. Freed from her constraints, she collapsed, bleeding profusely from the wounds, now that the spikes she had been impaled upon had been removed.

Neville rushed to her side, and pointing his wand at her said "_Congeal!_" The bleeding dried up. He looked up and said "Coagulation spell." Picking her up, he steadied himself and started moving out the door.

"What was that you were chanting?" asked Bill.

"Ancient Welsh Gaelic," Luna replied. "We learned it in Ancient Runes class."

They sped down the hall, almost running into Harry and Ginny. While they all organized their retreat, the corridor was rocked by an explosion from downstairs. They hurried to the stairs and looked down. There, at the bottom of the stairs was the charred remains of whatever it was that had fought with Tonks and Lupin.

Lupin was stretched out on the floor, a nasty slash across his abdomen. Tonks was cradling his head, speaking softly to him. There were rips across the back of her robes, the material soaked with blood. Harry looked down at her and saw that her left arm was hanging limply by her side, and her right ankle was shredded down to the bone. She was very pale.

Harry made a decision. "Bill, Neville, apparate to Hogsmeade. We'll see you at the infirmary in Hogwarts. Ginny, Luna, help me with the wounded. They moved quickly to Lupin and Tonks. Luna took Narcissa from Neville, and they shared a quick kiss.

"Sit down with them," Harry motioned towards Lupin and Tonks. Ginny and Luna complied, holding Narcissa close. Harry sat down on his haunches, and repositioned Pansy so she was draped over his shoulder. Laying a hand on both Tonks and Ginny he said "Make sure everyone is touching." Screwing up his face in concentration, he let the energy flow and surround them, and then traveled to Hogwarts.

They materialized just inside the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey just about jumped out of her skin, but when she saw the wounded she quickly composed herself. Harry stood up, none too steadily, and deposited Pansy on the nearest bed. As they helped Madam Pomfrey get the others to the beds, Harry found spots forming in front of his eyes.

"Too far…" he muttered, as the last of his strength left him. Ginny was by his side immediately, catching him before he could hit the floor. She laid him back onto a bed, and held his hand. As she stood there, they were suffused in a bright glow. Energy seemed to flow from her to him. His breathing steadied, and color came back into him. He opened his eyes briefly and looked at her. "My tether," he murmered, before he closed his eyes again, settling into a solid sleep. Ginny climbed up onto the bed and curled up with him, cradling him in her arms, and falling asleep almost immediately.

Luna came up and covered them with a blanket, smiling at them briefly, before she went back to make sure that Madam Pomfrey had as much help as she needed. Neville would be here soon, and then everything would be okay.

**Author's Note: **So Harry and Co. have rescued Narcissa and Pansy. What do you think will happen to them? What do you think that thing that Lupin and Tonks had to fight was? What will the repercussions of the adventure be?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Chance to Get it Right" by Black Knight 03. Harry/Padma


	27. Road to Recovery

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Seven: Road to Recovery

Harry awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed, and quite hungry. He looked around, confused for a few moments, and then let out a groan as he realized just where he was.

Madame Pomfrey, realizing that he was at last awake, came over to check on him. "Well, Mr. Potter, do you have any preference as to which bed you occupy? You've been in them all now. I should just let you pick one out and have it sent to your dorm room. It would save me a lot of effort." She said this with a slight smile. She reached down fondly, and ruffled his hair in a motherly sort of way. Harry just stared in shock as she moved off to check on her other charges.

Harry sat up and looked around. There, in a bed right next to his, touching it in fact, was Ginny, curled up and sleeping soundly. This was always one of Harry's favorite things: to watch her sleep. She was so incredibly beautiful when she was asleep. It was almost angelic to see her long, flame red hair splayed out around her, her features soft and at peace. He could almost see what their children would look like in her when she slept.

He didn't often tell her of his desires for a family, what with the war going on. It didn't seem fair for him to be thinking of such things when it was a very real possibility that he wouldn't survive the war. If he wanted to be truthful about things, he probably wouldn't even survive the month. Things were being pushed to a resolution, and he, Harry was the primary pusher.

Wrenching himself back to the here and now, he looked around the room. Four out of the other five he had brought with him here were also in bed. Of the fifth, Luna, there was no sign. He had been afraid that his traveling with so many for so far would possibly do more harm than good, but there didn't seem to be any after affects.

It was then that he noticed that Pansy had a visitor. She was still asleep, but a young man was sitting in a chair at the edge of her bed, holding her hand. Harry stared at the back of his blonde head for a moment, and then his eyes opened wide as he realized just who it was.

"Colin?" he said incredulously.

Colin Creevey set her hand down, turned around and grinned at Harry. "Hiya Harry," he said happily. "It's good that you brought her back. She'll get better now. Madame Pomfrey will take care of her."

"Erm, Colin, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard a rumor that you were back, so I sneaked down here to say hello, but you were asleep. So then I talked for a little while with Madame Pomfrey, and she told me that you were just exhausted, and a little malnourished, but that you would be fine. Then she told me that you had brought in others. She's really quite beautiful when she isn't insulting me," he said, gazing over at Pansy's sleeping form.

Harry looked from Colin to Pansy and back to Colin, his mouth agape. Then he noticed something for the first time. "Colin, where's your camera?"

"Oh, Ron sent me an owl asking if he could borrow it for a while. I sent it back with a school owl to him. His owl is really little. I was afraid that it wouldn't be able to carry it."

"So, Colin," began Harry, not really knowing how to go on, but finally his curiosity won out. "Do you fancy Pansy?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I have for a long time, but she was always with Malfoy, and he really hated me."

"Well, he's gone now. It was him you know, the one who did this to her. She's going to be hurt for a long time over it. If you're ever going to have a chance, be patient with her, okay?"

"Thanks Harry, I will." He got up to leave, and stopped. "Tell Ginny I said hi, okay?" He leaned down as if to talk conspiratorially. "I used to fancy her, you know."

"Really? I'm afraid I was too dense to notice for a long time, Colin."

"Yeah, I did, but she always wanted you, and you always treated me like a friend, even though I must have driven you mad. I was such a prat back then. Anyway, I didn't want to stand in your way, and I wanted her to be happy. She always treated me well. I'm glad you noticed her Harry. You make each other happy. You two need that. Well, I've got to go and get ready for class. See ya, Harry."

"Bye Colin, good luck." Harry laughed to himself for a little while, until he heard Ginny start to stir. He looked down to see that she had opened her eyes and was staring at him.

"What's so funny?"

Harry related the story of Colin to her.

"Yes, he was always sweet on me, but I only had eyes for you. He's a good friend, and he still hero worships you, you know."

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please, don't remind me." He looked around for Madam Pomfrey. "Madame Pomfrey, how are the others?"

She walked over to him. "Miss Parkinson will recover, though she has a long road ahead of her. Mrs. Malfoy will make a full recovery in short order. It's the other two that I am worried about."

"How so?" said Harry as Ginny sat up and grabbed his hand."

"I can heal their bodies, but the mind is another thing. They both seem to be losing the will to live, and I have no way to know why. If I knew what it was that attacked them, maybe I could help. I'm afraid Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom were not of much help in that department. Might you be able to shed some light?"

"I… I don't know. I only saw it for a moment, and then we left the fight."

"Harry, maybe you could let Dumbledore look inside your head and see if he recognizes what it was."

"Good idea, Gin. Madame Pomfrey, can you get the Headmaster?"

A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore came striding in. A quick explanation brought him up to speed, and he was soon performing the legilimens spell on Harry. After a short period of time, where Harry concentrated on his perceptions of the start of the fight, and then on both the burned carcass and his friends' wounds, Dumbledore broke the connection and furrowed his brow in thought.

"The beast that they fought is one thought to exist only in legend. It is called a jolcarra. It is a creature of pure evil. It thrives on pain, both its own and others'. It is an incredibly hard creature to kill. It seems that one of the two figured out what it was and went for the only thing that could kill it. The problem is that the jolcarra's teeth and claws are poisoned. It is a poison that cannot be combated, Harry. It does not attack the body. It attacks the soul. It devours ones will to live, until all that is left is an empty shell of a person, and then death soon follows. I am sorry, Harry."

"But surely, Professor, there must be something you can do?" pleaded Harry. He couldn't stand the idea of losing Remus and Tonks too.

"I? No, I am afraid what must be done can only be accomplished by a master legilimens. I cannot do what is required."

"Don't you know anyone who could?" Ginny asked.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter, I do indeed," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Why you of course, Harry."

"Me? What can I do that you can't?"

"Harry, you are the most powerful wizard to be born in well over a century. In terms of raw power, you are much more powerful than I. Yes, even more powerful than Voldemort," he said, seeing Harry's unbelieving look.

"Harry, do you remember what you did to Professor Snape?" Harry nodded. "Well, Professor Snape is a master occlumens. You destroyed his defenses before he could do anything about it. Then," he said, lowering his voice, "you removed the dark mark from him. No-one has ever done that before, Harry. I certainly cannot do it. No, Harry, if anyone is to help Remus and Tonks, it would have to be you. You and Ginny perhaps. Yes, that seems correct…" He turned and walked out the door.

Harry slipped out of bed. "Ginny, would you please find Neville and Luna for me? Bring them back here right away. I wish Ron and Hermione were here, but I guess two thirds of the Triumvirate will have to be enough."

Ginny got up and hurried off. A little while later she was back, dragging Neville and Luna, each by a hand.

"Harry, what did you need?" Neville asked.

"Neville and Luna, you two join hands with Ginny, and she'll join all of us together. Then we have to enter into Remus and Tonk's subconscious and try to get rid of what is poisoning them. Everyone ready?" He drew his wand. "Alright then, _legilimens!_"

_Suddenly they were there, inside of Lupin's head. They found themselves in a forest. While they stood there, a man ran past them, pelting thought the trees, seemingly oblivious to the branches striking him across his face and arms._

"_Remus!" called Harry. The man didn't turn around. He seemed to be fleeing something. There came a crashing sound, directly toward them. "Look out!" Harry cried._

_They dove out of the way, just as a replica of the thing that had attacked at the house came through the trees towards them. Harry pulled his friends down, and hid them as it went past._

_They got up after it went by and followed along behind it. As they moved they heard it's triumphant cry. It seemed that it had caught up with Lupin. Harry and the rest doubled their efforts._

_The burst out into a clearing, and beheld a sight. There was Lupin in front of a tree. He was trying to protect someone. He was also losing the fight. He was unarmed, and was taking a considerable beating. He was bleeding from several wounds, and was weakening fast. Behind him, lashed to the tree, was a beaten, battered, and dying Tonks._

_Harry didn't think about anything. He ran at top speed and ploughed into the jolcarra from behind. They went down in a tangle of arms and legs. It let out a long, almost ecstatic cry and tried to spin around in Harry's arms to bite him. As it opened its mouth, Harry grabbed each part of his jaw and pulled apart as hard as he could._

"_Ginny! Quick! Down its throat!" He wrenched as hard as he could, separating and twisting. A sickening cracking sound greeted him, and it let out a long blissful howl._

"_Incendio!" screamed Ginny, directing the spell into its open mouth. Two more jets struck it, igniting its fur. Harry craned his neck and saw Neville and Luna with their wands out._

"_Get the others!" Harry cried. He held on for as long as he could, and then dove away, barely dodging a wildly flailing claw as the beast went down in a pillar of flames._

_Lupin and Tonks were quickly secured, and, having had the threat ended, smiled at the four. Harry smiled back, and then they started to withdraw their presence from the minds._

As they came back to reality, there were a couple of loud gasps as Lupin and Tonks both sat bolt upright.

"I had the strangest dream," muttered Tonks. "Oh, wotcher Harry. What am I doing here?" She looked around and quickly found Lupin's bewildered face. "Remus, what's going on?"

"Nymphadora," Lupin whispered, his voice husky with raw emotion. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I would die, and never see you again."

"I know what you mean. Wait a minute, what did you call me?"

Harry couldn't help himself. Laughter welled up in him, and he started to chuckle. This set off the others, and soon the infirmary was echoing with the sounds of mirth.

After a few hurried explanations, Harry pulled Ginny aside.

"We need to be going. We have to get to the Ministry." Ginny nodded. They left Madame Pomfrey to take care of Lupin and Tonks, and hurried to gather a few things. Maybe, someday their lives would be normal, but until then, at least they had each other.

**Author's Note: **Not much to say on this one. The story recommendation for the chapter is "Treacle Tart, Broomsticks, and Ginny" by Melindaleo. A HBP missing moment. HP/GW.


	28. Scandals, Mysteries and Realizations

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Eight: Scandals, Mysteries, and Realizations

Ron smiled at Hermione as they walked through the night in London. They were heading for Paddington Station, so they could take the underground to the nearest stop to the Ministry of Magic. They had discussed their approach at length, and had concluded that the easiest way to get there undetected would be a non-magical one.

Ron still marveled that Hermione had chosen him over Harry. He had always thought that if she were to fall for anyone, it would be Harry. They seemed like so much more of a match intellectually, and emotionally as well, but he wasn't about to complain. He felt as if he were the luckiest man in the world, and he wasn't about to give it up, now that he had it.

They had just passed Regent's Park heading west, when Hermione tugged playfully on his hand, wanting him to follow her down a small side street. They turned south, and as they did, Ron just made out the street sign: Baker St. He furrowed his brow. That sounded familiar for some reason, but he couldn't quite place it. "Hermione, why did you want to come down here?"

She giggled and just pulled him along. Finally she came to rest just outside a small building, gazing up the flight of stairs leading up to the entrance. She pointed to the number on the side of the building: two twenty one. There on the right side of the entrance was a large letter B. "Don't you get it Ron?" she asked, her eyes lit up with excitement. "I always wanted to come here. He was my hero growing up you know."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ron asked, not understanding.

"Ron, this is where Sherlock Holmes lived," she said looking at him. Seeing his still confused look she continued. "He was the greatest Muggle detective ever. He could solve mysteries that no-one else could. I grew up wishing I could learn to think like him." She sighed wistfully.

"Oi, looks like you got him beat, if you asked me." He smiled at her. "I don't know of anyone who's smarter than you."

She smiled coyly back at him. "Ronald Weasley, sometimes you say the sweetest things. But we really do have to go. I just wanted to see it, and now I have. It's one of the things I wanted to tell my children someday." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then started walking back down the street. He put his hand to the spot she had kissed him. It still amazed him that she could affect him so, just with an innocent peck on the cheek. Looking up and seeing her so far down the street he hurried to keep up.

They stepped into the phone booth, and Ron picked up the receiver. He dialed six, two, four, four, two.

A voice came from nowhere. "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your business here."

"Er, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, to take control of an army," Ron replied with a grin.

"Thank you, please affix your badges to your robes and register you wands with the security desk." Two badges popped out of a chute and into Ron's hands. He looked at the first one. It read 'Hermione Granger, mission of conquest' upon it. "I guess this is yours he said, handing it to her. She quickly suppressed a giggle as she affixed it to her robe.

As they were doing this, the floor to the phone booth started dropping, carrying them down to the atrium level of the Ministry of Magic. They strode over to a very bored looking security wizard who took their wands and placed them each in a scale that took some measurements. He pulled a small piece of parchment out of a slot and handed it to Hermione. "This correct?" She looked at it and nodded. "Right then, you get this back," he handed her wand back, "and I get this. He skewered the parchment on a large tack on his desk. He repeated the procedure with Ron. "Please enjoy your time here at the Ministry of Magic," he said, "oh, and your Dad's office is on the second floor, right across from the auror's offices."

"Uh, thanks," Ron said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her away rapidly. They quickly went to the elevator, but as it was just opening they ducked around a corner.

"So when do you think he'll crack G.C.?" a voice asked as they listened.

"Shortly, I have to get my hands on their gold," came the reply, startling Ron and Hermione. It was Cornelius Fudge's voice.

"G.C.?" Ron mouthed at Hermione. She shrugged, obviously as confused as he was. He motioned that they should follow. They peered around the corner, and saw that Fudge and another wizard had made a stop at the security desk, and were going over to a door marked: stairs. Quietly, they trailed the pair.

The stairs led down, towards the Department of Mysteries and the chambers that Harry had had his hearing in. They tip-toed down the stairs, and listened at the door, but they couldn't hear anything. They crept inside, and heard Fudge's voice from down the hall. They crept down the hall, and spotted the pair entering another staircase. They followed.

This staircase went down as well. Hermione looked at Ron, who shrugged. They went carefully down the stairs.

This staircase ended at the entrance to a long chamber. They saw Fudge and his companion exit on the other side. As they walked through they saw signs of bizarre experiments being performed along the chamber. Ron pulled out Colin's camera. Hermione stopped him and pulled her wand. Touching the camera, she whispered "_Silencio_," then she tapped it once again and whispered "_fumus inhibitus_." Nodding to Ron to continue, she stepped back and watched the exits. Ron started taking pictures furiously, smiling as no noise or smoke came from the camera.

When he had finished, he put the camera back inside his robes, and looked to Hermione. Coming to a silent understanding they followed Fudge. When they left the chamber they found the corridor split. "Which way?" he hissed.

"I don't know, what do you think?"

He shrugged, and then headed down the right hand corridor. They proceeded on for a long ways, and then it opened into another chamber. There they saw things that sickened them.

There were implements of torture all along the chamber. Goblins of all shapes and sizes were lashed into the devices. They were all near death, having been obviously tortured for long periods of time. Ron made himself busy snapping picture after picture. When he was done, Hermione motioned him over to the exit.

She silenced him with a glance, and made a sweeping motion with her head. He looked carefully around the corner of the exit. There, in the corner of the next chamber, were Fudge and his crony, standing in front of another goblin, this one stretched out on a rack.

"Now," Fudge was saying, "for the umpteenth time, tell me the codes for Gringott's. I promise you I won't be so lenient anymore."

"You tell him, Goblin-Crusher," said his sycophantic companion. Fudge shot him a look.

"Well, Murkblood, what shall it be? Will you tell me, or shall I just turn this crank?"

"Never," croaked the goblin. Fudge nodded to his companion, who grabbed the crank and gave it a great twist. The goblin grit his teeth to resist the urge to scream. It wasn't enough in his weakened state.

Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. Ron was busy snapping pictures. It was then that Hermione noticed the other occupant in the room. She pointed to it, catching Ron's attention. Unfortunately it had noticed her movement as well.

Ron got off one more picture as it moved towards them gliding a few inches off the floor. It was tall and thin, a humanoid figure cloaked in flames. Hermione pulled her wand and backed away, a frightened expression on her face.

Ron stepped in front of her. "Don't you dare!" he shouted at it. It paused, considering this. Fudge and his companion turned to see what was going on.

Seeing the two of them, realizing what they had been caught doing, Fudge made a quick decision. "Kill them," he ordered the flaming being.

It nodded and proceeded to advance upon Ron and Hermione. The head radiating from its body was intense, and Ron felt his exposed skin starting to burn. He took a step back and looked up at it defiantly. He spared a quick glance back, and said "Hermione, run!" She stayed rooted to her spot.

He felt, rather than heard its fist coming towards him. It struck his chest, flinging him backwards, and igniting his robes. Hermione stepped up and said the extinguishing charm. His robes smoldered and went out.

Ron scrambled to his feet. It hurt to move, his chest felt like it was blistering, and he thought he might have a broken rib or two. Thankfully he wasn't coughing up blood, so it must not have punctured a lung. He reached into his robe, and grabbing the hilt, drew Excalibur. It slid out of its sheath with a shrill note, energy crackling along the blade.

The fire creature stopped dead in its tracks, its eyes glued to the sword. Ron moved the sword experimentally. The creature's eyes never left the sword.

"Master," it hissed, sweeping into a bow.

"I say," Fudge said, "I told you to kill them!" It didn't move, ignoring him. Fudge looked to his companion. The wizard pulled a nasty looking dagger from his cloak and whipped it at Ron. It struck him directly over the heart, and clattered away as Ron staggered slightly, a surprised expression on his face.

Hermione screamed and raced to his side. She looked at his chest, expecting to see blood welling up. Instead, all she saw was a rip in his robes, and smooth, unbroken skin. She looked into Ron's eyes, her question unspoken.

He glanced down at the scabbard on his side, and looking back up at her, smiled broadly. Looking over to the fire creature, he spoke. "Right, you there, take care of these two, won't you?" The creature actually smiled and turned to face its former masters.

The fight was over almost before it had started, and quickly both Fudge and his flunky were unconscious upon the floor. Hermione ran over to the rack and spinning the crank in the other direction, loosened it so the goblin slumped over, the tension abated.

Ron came over and helped release him from his bonds. He looked back up at the fire creature, and said "So, where are the rest of your people?"

"We are at your call, master. All you need do is raise the sword above your head and summon us. We will come to your call. Always have we served the wielder of the sword Excalibur. We shall continue to serve." With that the creature vanished from sight.

Ron turned back to Hermione, and seeing that she had summoned ropes to securely bind the two wizards, he smiled. "Always one step ahead of me, aren't you 'Mione?"

"I try, Ronald." She grinned back at him. Waving her wand at them, the two started to float in front of them. "Let's get back and deliver these two, along with the evidence to the aurors. We need to get Murkblood here some medical attention too.

"Right, let's go."

*0*0*

Harry and Ginny arrived at the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic, and entered the phone booth. The unseen voice said "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your business here."

"Harry and Ginny Potter, to visit the Department of Mysteries in order to explore the power of love." He gave Ginny a little shrug as she gave him a questioning look.

Two badges fell out of the chute and into Harry's hand. He looked down and read it. 'Harry Potter, looking for love.' He sighed and pinned it to his robe, handing the other one to Ginny.

They listened to the voice giving them instructions as the floor began dropping. When they reached the atrium, they started walking towards the security desk. Just then, Ron and Hermione burst out of a side door, also making their way toward the security desk.

Ron was supporting a battered goblin, and Hermione had her wand out and was pointing it towards two wizards who were fully bound in ropes, floating behind them.

The security wizard took one look at them and disapparated. Quickly he was back, with Tonks and Shacklebolt with them. They ran over to Ron and started to ask him questions. As he answered them they both got grave looks upon their faces, and Shacklebolt said something to Ron. Ron handed him Colin's camera, and with a pop Shacklebolt was gone.

As Harry and Ginny made their way over, mediwizards showed up, taking the goblin and laying him down on the floor, examining him.

Tonks spotted them coming, and motioned for them to stay away. She went over and looked at the two wizards. She shook her head sadly, and raised her hand to her chin in thought.

Shacklebolt reappeared then and whispered something to Tonks. She nodded, and Harry could almost swear he spotted a tear trickling down her cheek. She waved her wand at the two wizards and said "_Ennervate!_" Fudge sputtered and twisted, trying to get loose. He failed miserably. The other wizard just laid there and fumed silently.

"Cornelius Fudge, by the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic, I hereby place you under arrest for the crime of torture, and for the crime of attempted take over of Gringott's bank." Tonks said sadly. Then, for good measure she said "_Petrificus Totalis!_" Fudge and his companion went rigid. "We'll take them from here, Hermione." She waved her wand and Fudge and the other wizard floated off behind her. Shacklebolt nodded to Ron and Hermione and then took off after Tonks.

Harry and Ginny sprinted over to Ron and Hermione. Hugs were shared all around. They all went over and shared their respective adventures, everyone catching up to speed.

"So, why are you two here?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Well, we're going to go through the locked door down in the Department of Mysteries." Harry answered.

"What's down there?" Hermione asked. "I've always wanted to know since we were here before."

"Sirius told Harry that he would find out how to defeat Voldemort in there." Ginny supplied quickly. "He's not going in there alone, though."

"Of course he isn't," Ron said. "He couldn't keep us away before, and he sure as Hell isn't going to this time." He scowled at Harry.

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "Well, shall we go then?"

They went over to the stairs, and walked down to the Department of Mysteries. They went through the door, and there they were in the room with twelve other doors. The doors started spinning, and finally they stopped.

"Not again," said Ron dejectedly.

"It doesn't matter, Ron," said Harry. He looked closely at all the doors and strode purposefully over to one of them. Sure enough, it was locked. Harry grinned and closed his eyes concentrating. The door knob in his hand began to glow. First it started to glow red, then it flowed through the spectrum up to blue. Then, with a puff of smoke, it evaporated and the door swung open. The room was filled with a blinding white light.

"Right, Harry don't you think it would be a good idea if we all held hands when we went in?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, and they all took hands, Harry at one end, followed by Ginny, Hermione and then Ron. Harry took a deep breath and went in.

It was a unique experience. He felt as if he were floating, and then, it hit him. Pouring into him from all directions was a great surge of emotion. He could make out his mother holding him to her breast, his mother pleading with Voldemort, Hermione hugging him after he had woken in the hospital wing. He saw Mrs. Weasley watching him at the Burrow. He felt Mr. Weasley's hand as he told Harry about Sirius Black. He saw Sirius coming to his rescue. He saw Dumbledore watching him come into Professor McGonagall's office with Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets.

He felt Ginny give him his first real kiss. He saw her say yes to his proposal. He saw her wand touch his in their marriage. He felt her at his side by the Well of Souls. He saw the looks that Lupin and Tonks gave him. He felt Dobby hug him. Love poured into him, and he knew that Ginny and the others were having similar experiences.

"Yes!" he shouted, as it came to him in a rush. This was what was needed. He understood now. This was the secret to defeating Voldemort. Exposure to love such as this was the key. Voldemort, who couldn't possibly understand or endure this type of emotion, must be subjected to it. It was so simple. The only hard part would be getting him into such a position, but even then a plan was formulating in Harry's mind as to how it would happen. He laughed aloud, reveling in the feelings coursing through him.

All too shortly, it had concluded. He and his friends were standing there, in the center of the room. The door was open, and they simply strode up and out, not looking back, each changed by what had been experience.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think Harry's plan is for taking down Voldemort? How is he going to get to him?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Hogsmeade in the Rain" by slowfox. A 9000 word Harry/Parvati one shot. Good read, just came out.


	29. Once a Turncoat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Twenty Nine: Once a Turncoat

Severus Snape scowled. This would simply not do. Once again Harry Potter had broken all the rules and came out of it smelling like a rose. There simply was no justice in the world anymore.

The scowl deepened. Now, not only did he owe a life debt to Harry's father, he owed one to the sniveling brat as well. He might just as well swear fealty to Potter's brat children when they were born. Oh, he harbored no illusions that Potter and his wife would be killed. No, the whelp and his bitch would win, that much was clear.

No, there was no justice anymore. Snape looked down at his forearm, marveling for what seemed the four hundred and eightieth time that Potter had actually removed the mark. Potter had been right, it _had_ been a burden on his soul, but it was _his_ burden to bear. Potter had removed even that from him. Damn him anyway! Now he was useless as a spy, and he had no choice but to remain hidden away at Hogwarts.

How ironic it was that he now found himself in the same position as the Hound. He didn't dare leave the castle grounds, for the Dark Lord surely knew that the mark had been removed by now. He had no way of knowing when the summons went out anymore, marking him for death if he were spotted by any of the Dark Lord's servants.

It was not the way he had envisioned things coming to a conclusion. He had always hoped that he would be the one to drive the nail in the Dark Lord's coffin, he, the conquering hero. But no, it was to be, of all people, that whining brat, Potter. Oh, he thought he was the do all and end all of everything, that one. The great Harry Potter. The brat who lived. It sickened him to even think of it. He thought he was so above everything and everybody. He paid no attention to anyone he didn't deem worthy of his notice. What an insolent, petulant child.

Snape was so mad that he clenched his fists in fury. He heard the crack at the same time as he felt the vial break in his hand, its sharp edge cutting into his palm. He felt the liquid seeping into the wound, entering his blood stream directly.

"Damn," he swore bitterly as everything went black.

*0*0*

"Er, Professor, are you okay?" Dean Thomas said, peering at the staggering form of Professor Snape as he made his way toward the exit.

"Snickety fang, bargle blut," muttered Snape as he pushed his way past Dean and out the door. Dean was about to make a grab for him when a pair of strong hands grabbed him and pulled him into an adjoining room.

"What?" Dean exclaimed, and found a hand quickly placed over his mouth. He started to struggle, but stopped as a woman stepped out of the shadows and stood in front of him.

"Oh, poor little boy mustn't say a word, it might get him in lots and lots of trouble." She was a little shorter than Dean, with long black hair, and coal black eyes. There was a hint of danger in her expression.

Dean tried to break away and run, but the hands held him firmly in place. His eyes widened in horror as the woman pulled out a wand and pointed it at him.

No, no, that was a mistake, you see. I'm afraid it will be the last mistake you ever make. Oh how I'd like to make you scream, but we mustn't be heard, now should we? Lucky you, no cruciatus curse for you today." She turned to walk away, but after a couple of steps she stopped and turned around. "_Avada Kedavra!_" she exclaimed. It was the last thing Dean ever saw.

They stowed his body in the empty classroom, and left quietly in pursuit of Professor Snape.

*0*0*

Harry sat up in bed. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He glanced over, and Ginny was there, by his side, sleeping peacefully. What had woken him? He searched his feelings. What was it that had woken him? Ron? No, Harry could feel his presence, Hermione's too. Neville or Luna? No, it wasn't them.

He got out of bed and pulled on his trainers and threw his robe on around him, grabbing his wand.

"Where do you think you're going?" came his wife's voice from behind him.

He groaned inwardly. He should have known that he couldn't sneak off without her waking up.

"There's something wrong, Gin."

"Like what, Harry?"

"I don't know, but it just doesn't feel right. I think I should go and investigate."

"You mean we should go and investigate," she responded.

"Of course, my dear. I just thought that I wouldn't disturb you."

"Uh huh," she said, obviously unconvinced. She grabbed her own robe, checking to make sure she had her wand. "Come on Potter, let's go."

Harry sighed to himself as he followed her out the door. Why did he have to fall for someone who insisted on throwing herself in harms way? They went down the stairs, with Harry stopping short at the door to his old dorm. "Gin," he hissed. "In here." He waited for her to come back up the few steps and they went in quietly.

They looked around the room, and eventually their eyes fell upon Dean's unused bed. They shared a concerned look, and were turning to go when Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He whirled around and saw a sight that scared him more than he would have thought possible.

There, floating about a foot above the mattress, was Dean, or at least he thought it was Dean. He looked again, and saw that he could see clean through him as he shimmered with a ghostly look.

"Dean?" he whispered.

"Yes Harry?"

"Er, what happened to you?"

"Well what does it look like happened to me, you git? I died now, didn't I?"

Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth. Harry went pale. "How?" he asked.

"It was this woman and someone else, she got me with the killing curse. They left my body down in the empty classroom next to the entrance. Oh, and I think they were after Snape. He was acting really weird."

Harry and Ginny shared a look. "Er, stay here, Dean," Harry stammered. He grabbed Ginny and dragged her out and down the stairs. "We need to tell Dumbledore!" he panted as they ran out of the entrance hole.

Ginny's response was to start singing a trilling, wordless song. Harry glanced at her for a moment, and then thought better of saying anything. Moments later they were met by an answering song. Fawkes was swooping down to land gently on Harry's shoulder.

Harry skidded to a halt, and watched as Ginny did the same. "Fawkes," he panted. "Tell Dumbledore to meet us in the empty classroom by the entrance. It's urgent."

Fawkes spread his wings and took flight, then he vanished in a flash of red light. Harry and Ginny resumed their headlong flight down the seven flights of stairs to the entry chamber.

They got there just as Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall arrived.

"Potter, what is so urgent?" said Professor McGonagall as she stood there panting with effort. Dumbledore stood there serenely, looking completely nonplussed at having sprinted from his office.

"It's Dean Thomas, Professor," gasped Harry, grabbing at a stitch in his side. "He's been killed."

"What?" McGonagall exclaimed, sharing an anxious look with Dumbledore.

"Where, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"In there," he said, pointing at the door to the empty classroom, all the while crouching down and rubbing his side.

Dumbledore strode in, followed closely by McGonagall and Ginny, with Harry bringing up the rear.

There, in the a darkened corner, they found Dean's body. Ginny wept openly, and McGonagall made a strangled sound in her throat. She was shaking with rage.

"Professor," Harry said to Dumbledore. "Dean's ghost said something about a woman and that Professor Snape had left the castle, acting really weird."

He felt something brush against his leg. Looking down he spotted Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's scrawny cat. Sure enough, moments later Filch himself arrived. He stared at the body in open shock.

"Ah, Argus, I need you to go immediately to Gryffindor tower and to the seventh year boy's dormitory. There you will find the ghost of this poor boy. Would you be so kind as to escort him down here to talk to me? Thank you. Minerva," he said as Filch nodded and turned to leave. "I believe you need to inform his house mates. It is the proper thing to do."

"Of course, Albus," Professor McGonagall said, her face ashen.

"Ginny, maybe we should go back with Professor McGonagall and help…" Harry's voice trailed off as he stared off into space.

_There was Professor Snape, writhing on the ground, screams echoing from the walls as a gaunt black haired woman pointed her wand at him._

"She's got Snape!" Harry yelled. He pulled his wand and traveled, disappearing with a pop.

"Harry, No!" Ginny screamed, but it was too late. He was already gone.

Harry appeared a few feet away from Snape. He saw Bellatrix LeStrange standing there, her lips curled back in a grotesque smile as she applied the cruciatus curse. He went to hex her when he heard from behind him "_Crucio!_" and his world exploded in anguish.

Ginny was walking with Professor McGonagall up the stairs to Gryffindor tower when she screamed and collapsed to the floor, her muscles locked in a tetany of pain.

McGonagall stooped down next to her. "Potter, what's the matter?"

"Harry," Ginny gasped as another wave struck her. She screamed again. McGonagall scooped her up in her arms and made her way quickly down the stairs towards the hospital wing.

Harry gasped with pain as he tried vainly to make it stop. He was vaguely aware that if he clenched up any more he would probably snap his wand. He managed to make his fingers release their grip and the wand clattered to the ground.

Then, as quickly as it had hit, the pain was gone. There was a howling, choking cry, and Harry looked up. His attacker was clutching at his throat, a long dagger sticking out of it. Behind him was a small, mousy man with a silver hand clenched around the dagger's hilt.

"Now we're even, Potter," he said with an evil smile, and then he disapparated.

Ginny stopped screaming and struggling in McGonagall's arms. She lifted her head weakly. "Harry needs me," she managed, and disappeared with a pop.

Ginny appeared behind Bellatrix just as Harry grabbed his wand. They both leveled their wands at her and screamed at the same time "_Bombardo!_" Bellatrix's face showed a startled expression as she was hit from two directions. Her body was literally ripped apart by the forces, and her surprised face landed in a tree a few yards away.

Harry staggered to his feet, just as Ginny sank to her knees. He ran to her and gently lifted her up to her feet and steadied her. "Alright, Gin?"

"Yeah, Harry, I'm okay now. You?"

"Okay. We need to see to Snape." They helped each other over to Snape's side. He was still breathing, but a small puddle of drool had dripped from his mouth, and he was very still.

"Professor, can you hear me?" Harry said, shaking him gently. Snape stirred slightly and opened his eyes. They were slightly out of focus. "Come on Ginny, help me get him to his feet." Together they struggled to get him upright.

"There's no way I can do anything but walk to the castle with him. I'm too worn from that to travel. You?"

"The same," she said.

"Alright, together then," he said. They proceeded to half carry, half drag the semiconscious Snape back through Hogsmeade and back to Hogwarts.

**Author's Note: **Not much to talk about here, 11 more chapters and it comes to an end...

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Afternoon Naps" by armywife012205. HP/GW one shot. In fact, this one goes out to Nat3738. Read as much as you can by her, she's a big H/G shipper.


	30. The Gathering

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty: The Gathering

Harry and Ginny entered the hospital wing the next morning. Harry looked around and spotted Madame Pomfrey. They crossed the intervening distance quickly.

"Excuse me Madame Pomfrey, but can you tell us how Professor Snape is doing?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

"What? Oh yes, well, he is recovering slowly from his ordeal. He was tortured for a very long time, and apparently he had also been drugged. The combination was quite drastic, and it will take a great deal of time for him to make a full recovery. Is there anything else I could help you with?"

"Er, well, we were wondering if we could see him?" Harry said, hesitantly.

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow at this, but after looking at the sincere look on his face, she finally relented. "Very well, but only for a moment. If he gets agitated, I shall have to insist that you leave. Come this way." She led them over to a closed off section, and walked them around the screens that had been set up.

There, lying on the bed, was Snape. He looked even more sallow and pale than he had previously, and it was obvious that he had had a rough night, for there was a thin layer of sweat coating his skin. He looked up and saw Harry and Ginny, and his eyes narrowed.

"Come to gloat, have you Potter?" He had placed heavy emphasis on the last word, letting it drip with contempt as only Snape could.

"Actually, no Professor," said Harry quietly. "We came to see if you were alright, and to ask if there was anything we could do to help while you were recovering."

"How very sweet," was his scathing retort. "Somehow I doubt that you really mean that."

"Look, sir, I really do mean it. Ginny here is your best student. Can she at least help with something? We only have about a week left until the full moon, and that's when He's supposed to attack."

"Having some doubts now, Potter? Not quite so confident now that the countdown has begun, are you?"

"Professor, _please_, we need your talents if we are going to win this fight. We can't do it without you. Why do you think that Bellatrix LeStrange was sent after you?" Harry was feeling exasperated now. "If everyone doesn't do their part, you included, there's no way I can beat Him, and you know it."

"I really couldn't care less if you beat the Dark Lord now or not." Snape spat out.

"Why you…" Ginny stopped as Harry placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Professor Snape, I, Harry Potter, need _your_ help in this. I _cannot_ succeed without it, but I am sorry that we disturbed you this morning. We'll be leaving now." They turned to leave.

"Potter, wait."

"Yes sir?" Harry said, stopping and turning around.

"That admission must have cost you, Potter. I suppose your wife could check in on Miss Abbott and Mr. McMillan in my dungeon. They are preparing the massive quantities of the wolfsbane potion we will need to accommodate the hundred or so werewolves that shall be arriving tonight. They could probably use the help."

Harry nodded to Snape, and turned to leave.

"Potter." Harry turned back.

"Professor?"

"Thank you."

"Y… Y… Your welcome, sir."

Ginny dragged a very confused Harry out of Snape's section, all the while suppressing her giggles over her husband's obvious discomfort. After they had moved a respectable distance away, she dissolved into soft laughter.

Harry looked at her incredulously. She stopped long enough to look up into his eyes, and seeing his glare, she collapsed into a chair, the giggles coming up despite her best efforts.

"Hiya Harry!"

Harry looked around. "Oh, hi Colin." He dragged a furiously giggling Ginny to her feet and hauled her over to the bed where Colin was sitting.

"Look what was just delivered to me this morning," Colin said brightly, holding up a shiny new camera. Ron bought if for me to replace the one he had borrowed."

"Well, yes, that one came in really handy, from what I gather," Harry said with a smile.

"I've already used it a few times," Colin whispered, motioning to the sleeping form of Pansy Parkinson. "She's so beautiful, just resting like that."

"You're really taken with her, aren't you?" asked Ginny, smiling at her friend.

Colin wasn't answering her, for at that minute Pansy stirred, whispering something. Colin reached down and gently took her hand, and holding it up to his face, placed a soft kiss on it.

Ginny stared in shock. Not that Colin had done something like that, no, her friend was very capable of showing incredible amounts of compassion, but that Pansy actually smiled. It lit up the entire room. And on top of that, she actually was blushing.

Colin made to set her hand back down, but Pansy whimpered "Don't leave Colin."

He smiled and said to her "Don't worry Pansy, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here." He turned to Harry and Ginny. "Professor Dumbledore has given me special permission to stay here anytime I'd like. He seems to think that I'm doing some good here."

"Colin, I'd say you're not just doing some good, you're doing a whole lot of good," Harry said.

"Colin, who's there?" Pansy asked.

"It's Harry and Ginny, Pansy," Colin replied.

"Oh." She looked like she was screwing up her courage to say something. "Harry, I'm sorry I treated you like I did for all those years. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead right now. I was so horrible, and you still rescued me. Why would you do that?"

"Because that's what we Gryffindors do. It was the right thing to do, Pansy. You didn't deserve what Draco did to you. No-one deserves that. Look, you just get better, and we can discuss things later. Ginny and I are going to leave you in Colin's capable hands. Okay?"

"Sure, Harry," she whispered.

"Bye Pansy," said Ginny as they walked past.

*0*0*

They made their way out of the Forbidden Forest. There were dozens of them, around a hundred in all. Some were covered in billowing cloaks, others in tattered wizard robes. Some others were dressed in shabby muggle clothing, but they all shared a penchant for scarring, and the grizzled look of someone who has truly been to Hell and back.

They were met at the gates by Lupin and Tonks. They were looking none the worse for the wear after their long ordeal, and Lupin had a great smile on his face.

He strode up to the first of the visitors and they clasped arms near the elbow. "Montague, glad you decided to come."

"Not like we had a lot of choice, Remus. It's either here, or fight in His army, and you know what that meant for someone like us."

"Yes, my friend, I do know. This is Tonks, an auror who will be helping in the upcoming fight.

Montague looked Tonks up and down with an appraising eye. "An auror, you say. Best looking auror I ever saw. Oh, how times have changed. So, do you have room for all of us? I'd hate to break to these poor mates that they didn't have anywhere to sleep."

"Of course we do. Bring them in, and Professor McGonagall will see to your quartering." With a nod, they were soon making their way into the castle. He turned to Tonks. "Well, that's the first of them. Any news from Harry or the others?"

"Not yet, Remus, but they did have to travel an awful long ways. Harry went this morning to Australia. Hermione went to France, Ginny to Peru, Neville to Japan, Luna to Salem in the States, Ron to Egypt, and Victor went to Bulgaria. We should have wizards pouring in within the next few hours from all over the globe."

They went into the castle, and as they did, Ginny appeared in the entry chamber. She looked exhausted.

"Ginny!" Tonks exclaimed. "How did it go in Peru?"

"They're coming, about forty of them in all. Any of the others check in yet?"

"Not yet. It's just a matter of time though. They're due back anytime now."

"Good, well, I'm going to go and take a nap. Let me know when Harry shows up okay? I'll be in our quarters."

*0*0*

They met in the History of Magic classroom. The entire Triumvirate was there, along with Victor, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Shacklebolt, and Professor Dumbledore. Also present were representatives from all over the world, as well as Montague for the werewolves.

Dumbledore stood. "Thank you for coming, ladies and gentle-beings. I have called this meeting to introduce you to some of the key members of the Order of the Phoenix, and what their roles will be for the upcoming fight. May I first introduce Mr. Ronald Weasley." Ron stood and nodded nervously, his ears turning pink.

"Mr. Weasley is our Commander-in-Chief of Hogwarts defenses, and is also our resident wizard's chess champion, as well as captain of the reigning championship Quidditch team. He is also the current day wielder of the legendary sword Excalibur. Any and all defense questions will be coordinated through him."

"Next may I introduce Harry Potter. To him falls the monumental task of defeating Voldemort. Supporting him is our primary concern. Anything he needs is a priority."

Beside him are Mrs. Ginny Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. They form Mr. Potter's special strike team. Victor Krum, I am sure you have heard of. He is in charge of the aerial strike teams. Any of your flight trained members should coordinate with Mr. Krum as to what their personal strengths are, and as to how they can be best utilized. Ron, the floor is yours."

Ron stood, gulping slightly, certainly not used to having all these people looking to him for leadership. "Er, right, well now people, let's talk strategy…"

**Author's Note: **I am sure that some of you will be wanting to comment that while Ron is good at chess that doesn't make him good at strategy, with chess being very two dimensional and not taking into account human actions. Those points are true, but it doesn't mean that he isn't good at strategy. I ask that you remember in the beginning of the story Ron had a discussion with Harry and Ginny about the fact that he had been doing a lot during the previous year. It was during this time that I had him learning his craft. I hope this answers a lot of questions ahead of time.

The story recommendation for the chapter is "No More Quills - No More Books - No More" by Barmy-old-codger. Part 3 in a series, the first two have already been recommended. HP/HG.


	31. First Years With Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty One: First Years With Me

As the day of the full moon approached, things got very hectic at Hogwarts. Everything had to be secured, and all the supplies had to be moved to the dungeons, buried deep under the castle so as not to allow easy access in case Voldemort's forces got into the castle.

As these preparations were taking place, Lupin took the time to check in on his youngest charge, a fifth year student named Luke Garoux. Luke was in Gryffindor House, and he was a member of the house Quidditch team. He was also, unfortunately, a werewolf.

Lupin found him in the transfiguration classroom with a group of his friends.

"Excuse me Luke?" Lupin asked.

"Remus! So good to see you. I figured you'd be here," Luke answered, his heavy Yankee accent tinting his words.

"I came to make sure that you've been taking your potions this week."

"Yes sir, I have. I want to be fully aware when the time comes."

"Great, I also have your assignment for the upcoming fight, if you'd like to hear."

"You bet I would. How about my friends?"

"Well, Professor Dumbledore said that where I found you, I would find your group of friends. He said that the lot of you are practically inseparable." Lupin smiled at him.

"Well, we like to think of ourselves as a new generation of Marauders," Luke retorted with a grin of his own."

"Maybe I should get to know each of you, and then let you know what you'll be doing," Lupin said, looking at the group, taking in the crests from all the houses.

"Alright," said Luke, "you already know me. This is Jason Boggard, from Ravenclaw. He's our resident trickster." He pointed to a slender young man with a perpetual grin on his face. Jason nodded to Lupin.

"Boggard. I know that name. Oh yes, Harry has mentioned you. You had a run in with Professor Snape, didn't you?"

"Yes sir, I did. Harry helped me to deal with that."

Luke went on. "This is Vladimir Tepes," he said, pointing out a gothic looking youth of about five feet ten inches in Slytherin robes. He had a thin scar on the side of his jaw, and his hands were covered in scars. "He's a foreign exchange student from Durmstrang."

He moved to a tall witch with curly red-gold hair. She had slanted, cat-like blue eyes. "May I introduce MaKenzie Frazier of Hufflepuff. She's our illusionist. She's quite good at it, too."

Next he came to a shorter, raven haired witch with yellow eyes. "This is Cassandra McNair of Slytherin. She's descended from the Oracle at Delphi. You could say that divination is something of a hobby with her."

"And here we have Jade Idun." She was a fairly tall, black haired witch in Gryffindor robes with green eyes. "She's a fairly accomplished water witch." Jade smiled at Lupin, her eyes suggesting her amusement with the situation.

"Last, but by no means least, is Willomena Weasley. Yes, she's a second cousin to Ron and Ginny. Her dad's a squib, and her mom's a muggle. Go figure, but like Ginny, don't let her size fool you. You wouldn't want her mad at you. She's a nasty little hell fire, that one." Willowmena smiled in a way that suggested she would love to watch Luke burn in his own grease.

"Well," said Lupin, "it's good to meet all of you. Your assignment for tonight is honor guard for a faerie banner that is to be unfurled at the beginning of the battle atop the North Tower." He waved his hands to make them stop as they started to protest. "Look, you don't realize what that entails. This banner is one of the most important items our side has. It's supposed to insure victory. Your job is to defend that banner and make… sure… it… does… not… fall.

"Are we to do this alone?" MaKenzie asked.

"No, you'll be accompanied by Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Hermione Granger."

"Okay," said Vlad. "Why us?"

"Because you were hand picked."

"By whom?" asked Luke.

"Harry Potter. Apparently he seems to trust Mr. Tepes here," Lupin answered.

Vlad stiffened. He looked at Lupin seriously. "It is a matter of honor. You have my word as a mage and a gentleman that I will defend this banner with my life."

Lupin smiled sadly. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He turned to leave, and then stopped. "Luke, make sure you take your potion before sundown," he said without turning around. "All of you report to the North Tower roof before then." He walked out without another word.

*0*0*

Hagrid stood there and looked down at all the younger students. All first to fourth year students were evacuating the castle. Only fifth years and above would be staying. Also leaving were the non-combatants, and the injured. He smiled as he thought of his role. He had always been trusted with the youngest members of Hogwarts, and this time was no different. Great man, Dumbledore.

He turned and saw Harry walking calmly down towards him. He had grown so much since Hagrid had first met him. Gone was the innocent, insecure youth, to be replaced by a confident yet haunted adult.

"Alrigh' then Harry?" he called as Harry approached. He was answered by a huge grin from his young friend. "What are ya doin' here, Harry?"

"Come to see you off, Hagrid," Harry said with a grin.

"Ah, I wish I could be there with ya, Harry," Hagrid said, his great shaggy mane shaking as he suppressed the rage he felt at not being able to be there for his friend.

"But Hagrid, if you don't see to their safety, who will? You know you're the best bet these kids have."

"Yeah, I know," He admitted.

"Just you remember that. I don't trust anyone else." Harry was serious now. "You just take care of yourself, okay?" His confidence seemed to be eroding. "Look, in case…"

"Don' you talk like that now. Yer comin' back, an' that's all there is." Hagrid shook his humongous fist at Harry.

"Okay, Hagrid, okay. You make sure and come back too." With that he threw himself onto Hagrid, hugging him as hard as he could. Hagrid patted Harry on the back, almost knocking the wind out of him.

As they released each other and Harry stepped back, a woman with pale blonde hair approached him. She was followed by Colin Creevey, who was pushing a muggle style wheelchair containing Pansy Parkinson.

"Mr. Potter," began Mrs. Malfoy.

"Please, call me Harry."

"Very well… Harry. I'd just like to say thank you for coming to our aid. I don't know how long we would have lasted if you hadn't come. I just wanted you to know how much I appreciated what you did."

"Well, thank you Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I lost my husband and son long ago, Harry. The monsters they became were not the family I knew."

"As you say," Harry whispered, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I suppose we should be going now. Once again, thank you and good luck tonight."

"Thank you."

"Hiya Harry," said Colin as they started past.

"Hi Colin," Harry answered automatically.

Pansy whispered something to Colin as they passed. Colin stopped. "Er, Harry? Pansy would like to say something to you.

Harry came over and knelt by the wheelchair. "Yes, Pansy?"

She reached up and tentatively, and brushed his hair. As he looked down at her ruined, sightless eyes, he found his own starting to fill with tears. He felt her hand seek out his scar, her finger tracing its lightning bolt pattern. Before he knew it, she had placed both hands behind his head and pulled him down to her. Her lips were soft on his, a wealth of emotion communicated in her kiss.

As she let go, Harry pulled back, confused as to what just happened. "For luck," Pansy said simply. She reached up and found Colin's hand and pulled it down to her lips, placing a kiss upon it. "Don't worry Harry," she laughed. "Ginny has nothing to fear from me. I've got Colin now." She smiled in his direction.

Both Colin and Harry turned bright red as they passed by each other, but Colin was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "See ya, Harry," he called as they left.

"See ya, Colin," murmured Harry as they went down the passageway towards the lake. He gently touched his lips. If something like that could take place, how could he lose?

**Author's Note: **The preparations are almost complete, the final battle approaches. Who, in your opinion, is a casualty waiting for a place to happen?

The story recommendation for the chapter is "Loony For Luna" by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor. Many chapters of George/Luna goodness.


	32. Eve of Destruction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Two: Eve of Destruction

They stood there, the three of them, gazing out from the ramparts where they stood, waiting for the dam to burst. Dumbledore, Lupin, and Harry, three separate generations of Gryffindors, looking down upon the grounds where only a couple of hours separated them from carnage and mayhem.

"You should probably get down there with your group, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly. "The sun will be setting shortly, and they'll need you there as a show of solidarity."

"Of course Professor," Lupin replied. He turned to Harry with a sad grin. "Whatever tonight brings, Harry…"

"You don't need to say anymore Remus, I already know," Harry said, sparing his friend an awkward moment. The looked each other solemnly in the eye, and then embraced briefly. Lupin pulled back and gave him that same sad smile that Harry had grown to appreciate.

"Watch your back, _Prongs,_" he said as he turned away.

"You too, _Moony_."

"Ah, Harry, soon, very soon, it will be over."

Harry nodded, feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving Fawkes to you and Ginny."

"What? Professor, don't talk like that." Harry was floored. Dumbledore sounded like…

"I doubt very much that I will survive the night, Harry."

"But there's no way he could kill you. That night at the Ministry…"

"I wasn't trying to defeat him, Harry, just hold him off. In order for our plan to succeed I shall have to expose myself to him. Only in that moment shall I be able to do what we discussed."

"Then do something different!" Harry yelled at him, his eyes welling with tears.

"There is no other way, Harry. Besides, you're ready to be my successor."

"No I'm not! I'm no where near ready! Don't do this, Professor, Please! I can't go on alone!"

"You won't be alone, Harry. You shall always have your friends and your wife. You are ready. You are, you can be, and in my visualization you will be ready exactly when you need to be." Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"But, I don't want you to go." It was more a plea than a statement.

"I must, Harry. My path has been set for the last fifty years. Everything I have done has led to this night. I can no more escape my destiny than you can yours." He lifted Harry's chin, forcing the younger man to look him in the eye. "Worry not, Harry. I will be born again, much like Fawkes. It simply will not be in this world. I shall be young again, Harry, and I have not been young for a long time."

Harry nodded his head. He couldn't find his voice anymore. There was a lump where it belonged.

They stood there watching the sun set together.

Finally, the last embers of daylight were gone, and with their disappearance Harry started to see movement at the edge of his vision. Soon two wizards on broomsticks came soaring overhead at top speed. They settled down inside the castle and gave their report to Ron and Victor. A conversation was going on down there, but Harry couldn't hear what was being said. It didn't matter though, he knew what had to be done.

He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore returned his gaze with a soft smile. They stood there a little longer, watching Voldemort's army form at the edge of Hogsmeade. The village had been evacuated along with the younger students earlier in the day.

He could make them out now. Thousands of combatants were streaming through the town now, making their way towards the castle. There were hoards of goblins, vampires, wolves, trolls and giants. Merlin's blood, he even had a dragon, but worst of all were the dementors. There had to be at least a thousand of them. He could feel them even now, pulling at him, trying do drain his joy and will to live.

They stopped, just outside the grounds, spreading till they covered every square inch of open ground. It was then that a great chant began. "DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!" It just kept repeating, over and over again. "DOOM! DOOM! DOOM!" It was deafening.

Harry and Dumbledore looked at one another and then they both disappeared with a faint pop, only to reappear down below in the courtyard. Harry found Ron, and held a quick conversation with him.

Ron touched his throat with his wand and muttered the incantation. "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS! I REPEAT, EVERYONE TO THEIR STATIONS!" He looked around and saw wizards rushing everywhere as they made to get to their assigned positions.

Harry strode across the courtyard and to the open door to the entry chamber. Ginny was waiting there with their brooms. He paused to pull her into a passionate kiss, trying to convey his every feeling for her into the embrace. She returned his passion and then some, lending him the strength to go on.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"They've gone to the North Tower. Neville is going to unfurl the banner once we've engaged the enemy."

"Want to join them for a little bit, while we wait? You and I don't have any specific duties until we get to Voldemort."

"I'd like that, at least until the battle starts." They kicked off and flew up to the North Tower. As they approached, two figures floated down to meet them. Vlad Tepes, and Willomena Weasley. The four of them continued up to the top and dismounted. Willomena and Ginny embraced warmly, while Harry shook hands with Vlad.

They walked over to where Neville and Luna were conversing with Hermione and a group of younger students. "You all know your job?" Harry asked as they all nodded to him. "Good, where's Luke?"

"He'll be here any minute now, Harry. He had to make sure he was down there to receive some last minute instructions before he transformed. Look, there he is now."

A large, shaggy wolf had appeared in the doorway. It padded over to Harry and nuzzled him. He reached down and fluffed its fur, scratching it behind the ear. The wolf then padded over to the rampart and looked down, a low growl emanating from its throat.

They all went over and looked down. Dementors were surrounding the castle grounds now, trying vainly to get past the wards protecting the castle. Harry knew that they wouldn't hold indefinitely. That wasn't in the plans. They only had to hold long enough for everyone to get into position.

Ron looked up at the walls. From each position in turns, green sparks went up, signaling their readiness. He finally looked up at skies, and green sparks appeared, hundreds of feet up. The fleet was ready. Harry pulled his own wand and sent up a shower of green sparks. This station was the last to report. All was in readiness.

Ron nodded and launched his own sparks, acknowledging the signals. He drew in a great breath and approached the castle gates. With a wave of his wand they opened, and looking at the vast sea of evil in front of him, he steeled himself and walked out to confront them.

The long night had begun.

**Author's Note: **Next: The battle begins. 'Nuff said.


	33. The Battle is Joined

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Three: The Battle is Joined

Death came for them on silent wings. They had made their way to the Moors, and were crossing an especially tricky one when they were struck. A squad of Death Eaters on wyverns came swooping in, raining spells down upon the unsuspecting students.

As the first of them started to drop, the guard went into action. Hagrid kept herding the near panicked crowd towards the end of the morgue, while Professor Flitwick rallied the third and fourth year students to the attack.

Two of the Death Eaters swung back around, only to find themselves blasted from their mounts by spells from the diminutive duelist. Soon the air was thick with spells.

Colin had lost sight of his brother, who had been busy trying to deal with a particularly nasty Death Eater. He hoped that his brother would be okay, but they both had been trained by Harry, so hopefully he would be. He looked down at Pansy. She had a scared expression, but she was determined not to break down.

He felt his heart surge at the sight. This beautiful young woman had been cruelly robbed of her sight and her innocence by a monster of a man, yet here she was, ready for whatever was thrown at her.

"Colin, I hear something getting closer," she said to him. He looked up just as the wyvern crashed into him, crushing him to the ground. He felt pain then, more pain than he thought possible. Surely something was broken. He figured that he had broken a couple of ribs, and maybe punctured a lung. His arm was mangled and useless, and he could feel a trickle of blood oozing down the side of his face.

He groaned as he tried to move. That was when he heard the scream. Something landed on top of him, and he groaned again as a fresh wave of agony swept through him, threatening to overwhelm him. He fought it off, wishing not for the first time that he had been bigger, allowing him more strength.

Whatever had landed on him moved. He struggled to turn over and saw that it was Pansy. He grasped her with his good hand, and saw her clench her teeth.

"Tell me where," she whispered to him. He looked at her confusedly, and then realized that she had grabbed his wand which had fallen next to him. He looked up and saw the Death Eater approaching with his wand out.

"About six feet ahead of you, and just a hair to the left," he hissed in her ear. "Hurry, he's about to strike."

The Death Eater raised his wand. "Ava…"

"_Avada Kedavra!!!!!_" screamed Pansy, her head thrown back, fury etched across her face. A beam of brilliant green light burst from the wand and struck the Death Eater full in the chest. His expression of shock was still on his face as he struck the ground with a dull thud.

Pansy dropped Colin's wand, her hand shaking. She twisted around and threw herself onto him, sobbing wildly. He hugged her tight to himself, all the while whispering comforting words to her, assuring her that she had saved them both and it was alright.

How long they laid there like that, Colin never did know. He only knew that she was in his arms, and he was alive with her. That was all that mattered at that moment. She was alive with him. They were alive together. Anything else stopped mattering.

Eventually her sobbing stopped, and her breathing became deep and regular. He realized that she had probably passed out. He held her tight, and finally succumbed to the growing dizziness, blissfully losing consciousness himself.

*0*0*

Ron walked out of the castle and looked down the hillside to the edge of the grounds. The dementors were howling with rage, trying to break through the wards. It wouldn't be long now. Soon the wards would fall, and then the battle would begin in earnest.

He stood there, wand in one hand, Excalibur in the other. He raised Excalibur over his head and waited. It happened. The wards fell. The dementors started pouring in. He shouted something that went unheard amongst the howls, but an answering cry rang from behind the Hogwarts walls. He flung his sword arm down, sweeping Excalibur in front of him. He started to run down the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

From out of the castle gates there swarmed a massive hoard of flaming beings. They flowed like wild fire and spread out, soon passing Ron as he ran. An unearthly howling went with them, and the battle was joined.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" Ron screamed, and a great bear sprung from his wand, ripping into the nearest of the dementors. It was soon followed by a stag and a fox as Harry and Ginny swept past overhead. The three patronuses cleared a path for Ron, and he continued into the fray.

With a baying that chilled the blood, Lupin and his compatriots joined the fray. They launched themselves behind the heliopaths and into the incoming goblin hoards. Ripping and tearing flesh as only werewolves could, they tore a path through the goblins towards the approaching trolls.

Wizards of all nations were raining spells down from the walls, and patronuses were flitting back and forth, occasionally flickering out of existence as the sheer numbers of the dementors took its toll.

The castle gates opened again, and a phalanx of aurors burst forth, spells flying, blasting away the monsters before them, Tonks' bubblegum hair flashing as she ran with her companions. At the center of the aurors was Dumbledore, flanked by Moody and Shacklebolt.

They practically flew down the hill, mowing down the enemy, nothing able to stand before them. A hail of arrows from goblin archers rained down upon them, but a chorus of "_Protego!_" shielded the majority, with only two falling to the deadly darts. They continued out into the fray, quickly becoming lost in the melee.

Harry and Ginny swept high over the battlefield, scanning for some sign of Voldemort. Back and forth they swept, while Victor and his forces sent barrage upon barrage into the opposing forces from above.

On the ramparts of the North Tower, Neville quickly unfurled the _Bratach Sith. _He planted it there on the battlement, where all could see, and nodded to Luna. She pulled her wand and pointed it toward the banner.

"_Infinite Lunar Lumos!_" she cried, swishing her wand. Light sprung forth and struck the banner causing it to glow with all the reflected glory of the moon. It shown through the night. A resounding cheer went up as the banner shown. Everywhere wizards redoubled their efforts.

"What's that?" asked Hermione, squinting to see something in the distance.

Cassandra McNair turned and followed Hermione's gaze. The young Slytherin girl's eyes unfocused and her face went momentarily blank. When her eyes snapped back into focus, all the color drained from her face and she said in a small voice "It's a dragon, and it's headed this way."

**Author's Note: **It's always nice to bring all of Luna's ridiculous little statements to life. That girl is one of my all time faves... Love her to pieces...


	34. Abyss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Four: Abyss

One by one the patronuses flickered and went out. There were perhaps four hundred wizards available in Dumbldore's Army. There were well over a thousand dementors. With each one reinforcing the other, it made a wave of despair which washed down upon the wizards with devastating effect.

Slowly the dementors pushed their way towards the castle. As they approached, inexorably the effect of their power was felt, draining the will to fight from the wizards there. Many of them had never encountered a dementors before. They had never felt such a force, and therefore had no frame of reference to combat it with. Many would fall this night.

Harry circled again and again over the battle field, searching vainly for some sign of Voldemort. If they could find him and force a confrontation, then maybe he could change things and save a lot of people. Maybe he could save Dumbledore.

It was then that he spotted something. A shock of red hair was being over run by goblins. He looked and realized that Ginny had seen it too. They both went into a power dive, side by side. They linked arms, and with their other hands sent out a stream of hexes, clearing away goblins by the dozen.

Ron was revealed to be down on one knee, his face battered and bruised, but without a scratch. Harry and Ginny swept up from their dive and caught him between them with their linked arms. Up they sped, away from the destruction, carrying Ron with them. He looked to be stunned, but as they were heading back to Hogwarts he came around. They set him down on the ramparts, and sped back towards the battleground, once again sweeping the area for signs of their foe.

*0*0*

Victor sped around the battlefield. He had just managed to take a giant off its feet. All was proceeding as it should. He scanned for something to lead his squadron against, when he saw something that made his blood run cold. A dragon was heading for the North Tower. Herm-own-ninny was there. He motioned for his squadron to follow and poured on the speed, trying to get there before the dragon did. He feared that he would be too late.

As he tried to egg another little bit of speed out of his firebolt, he saw spells start to pour off the North Tower towards the dragon. They struck its thick scaly hide and bounced off ineffectually.

Two small figures flew off the roof towards the dragon. It reared back its head and let loose with a gout of flame. The two wizards avoided it narrowly, moving to flank it, swooping in and out of its vision.

The dragon was swooping in again. It seemed no matter what Vlad and Willomena did, it wouldn't go after them, preferring the prey that didn't fly away. Luke had padded over to the back edge of the roof, and looked to be marshalling his strength to take a flying leap out onto the dragon.

It was then that the dragon stopped in midair. It thrashed its mighty head back and forth, snapping its jaws as if trying to combat some foe that only it could see. The group on the Tower looked around and saw MacKenzie standing stock still, her wand flashing in her hand, all the while muttering something under her breath.

Hermione and Luna struck at the same time. Their beams took the dragon in mid flight, Hermione's striking its neck, while Luna's knifed through its unprotected belly. It bellowed once and let out a pillar of flame, sweeping it across the sky. It took Vlad full on as he was trying to get an advantageous position. With a startled shriek he went down, trailing smoke like a muggle fighter plane going down from a dogfight. There was sickening crash as he struck the branches of the forest, and then a small explosion as his broom's core went up.

Jade let out a shrill cry and pointed. The dragon was coming down, right on top of them. They scrambled to clear out of the way when it smashed into the tower, sending bricks and people flying in all directions.

As Victor came upon the wreckage he was amazed to see that the banner still flew, untouched by all the destruction. Nothing else moved as he settled to try and help any survivors, a lump caught in his throat.

*0*0*

Colin woke with a start, only to feel his stomach lurch, and then he was bent over, his hastily eaten lunch exiting him without remorse. He lifted his head, pale and shaken, and it all came back to him in a rush.

"Pansy!" he cried, trying to gain his feet.

"Easy young man," a squeaky voice said.

He turned as quickly as he dared, not trusting his stomach. "Professor Flitwick, where's Pansy? Please, I've got to be there for her. She needs me."

"Don't worry Mr. Creevey. She's fine, and she's lying down right over there." He pointed over to a corner of the cave they all seemed to be in. Colin visibly relaxed.

He immediately tensed up again. "Dennis?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Flitwick shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "he didn't make it."

Colin felt his whole world crumbling. Dennis wasn't coming back. There were no more tomorrows. He was gone, and Colin couldn't change it. Words choked off in his throat. He whimpered miserably, a whine building in the center of his being. A long, pathetic wail wrenched itself from his guts, draining him of his remaining strength. He shuddered and shook, unable to help himself.

He felt her hand on his cheek, and he opened his eyes. Pansy was there, and expression full of compassion and caring on her face, her blind eyes teared up. She wrapped her arms around him, comforting him as he had comforted her earlier.

He shook as the sobs wracked his body. He laid there in her arms and let out all the agony and remorse he felt, until he could feel no more, his body going numb with shock.

Pansy, knowing that he needed to be brought out of the despair that threatened him, gently cupped his chin and lifted his mouth up to hers. She kissed him for the first time, showing him all the love that he had shown her through the last few days. Showing him that he was a kind and gentle man that had touched her heart in ways that Draco never had. She showed him that life could indeed go on, that two could become one, and that in so doing could overcome all the tragedies that life threw their way. All this she showed him in that wonderful, gentle, first lover's kiss.

*0*0*

Harry and Ginny once again scanned the battlefield looking for their foe. Thus far he had avoided them, but they knew that he couldn't hide forever. Sooner or later he had to come out to play, and then they would have him.

It was thus that Harry spotted them. He streaked off, followed closely by Ginny. There, below them was Dumbledore, flanked by Moody and Shacklebolt. They were surrounded on all sides by a massive army of dark creatures. Approaching from the west were Voldemort and a small group of his Death Eaters.

They broke through the hoards to face off. The spells went fast and furious, and before anyone could even blink, the flock of minions Voldemort had with him were reduced to a pile of bodies.

Voldemort was busy dueling with Dumbledore, with neither able to get the better of the other. Then disaster struck. Dumbledore slipped on some blood and went down to one knee, exposing himself to attack. Voldemort flashed his wand down screaming "_Avada Kedavra!_"

At the same time Dumbledore yelled "_Priori Fatalis!_" His purple beam struck Voldemort at the same time as he was taken by a green flash. The light in Dumbledore's eyes faded, and he toppled to the ground.

"NO!!!!!" screamed Harry from above, almost falling from his broom.

At the same time an unearthly scream erupted from Voldemort's lips as he found himself confronted with the ghosts of every person that had died as a result of his rise to power and his ensuing reign of terror. He clutched his head and faltered, then disapparated away with a crack.

Harry screamed into the night. "IT'S TIME! NOW IT ENDS!" Dark clouds formed and lightning flashed across the sky as Harry howled to the Gods his discomfort, while below the hoards swept over the stunned pair of aurors, dragging them down and out of sight.

**Author's Note: **As I sit here editing this, all the emotion of writing it has come pouring back into me. Even six years ago, this was exceptionally hard to write. Sadly, as in JKR's Deathly Hallows when war comes to Hogwarts, characters have to die. To do otherwise is unrealistic. People do not survive battles simply because they are the good guys. I have chosen to kill specific characters, and some of you will hate me for it. So be it. Six more chapters...


	35. Shadow Lord

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Five: Shadow Lord

Victor looked around almost in a panic. He looked up as thunder roared across the sky. This was most definitely _not_ a good thing. He was on the North Tower, the tallest part of Hogwarts. If lightning were to strike, here would be the most likely spot. He hoped fervently that it was just a passing thing.

Picking his way carefully through the rubble, he found a hand sticking up. He pulled out his wand, and started carefully levitating the rubble off. It was a witch, but not Hermione. He kept the digging, going as quickly as was safely possible.

After what seemed to be an eternity passed, he had her cleared out. She was tall and slender, her curly hair smeared with a mixture of blood and dust. She was unconscious but breathing relatively freely. He levitated her out and to his surprise, there was another underneath her. It was another young witch, this one with jet black hair. She was battered and broken, but still alive. He cleared her out of there as well.

Making sure that there were no more he moved on. On a hunch he moved over to the dragon and started peering around the carcass. Checking to make sure that there was nothing on the grounds below, he attempted to levitate the dragon. Dracula's teeth, but it was huge. It was a strain, even to his well trained constitution. Eventually, he got the thing up and over the edge. He let it go with a grunt, and it went tumbling out of sight to the ground below.

As it went down, its tail struck some of the rubble, sending it sliding off the edge of the ruined roof. As the rubble slid down, two more bodies were revealed, and they were sliding as well. He dove and managed to grab both of them, his seeker skills coming into play. Unfortunately, now he was sliding down as well. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to slow his momentum, as inexorably he was being drawn closer and closer to the edge.

Just as the first of the bodies was to go over the edge he felt something grab his ankle. Thanking whatever gods there might be for this small bit of fortune, he redoubled his efforts to hang onto the two prone figures in his grasp.

His forward momentum had stopped now, and he was actually moving slowly backward. It felt as if hot knives had been driven into his ankle, but he was determined not to give in to the pain. He held on for dear life, and kept holding on until the pull had stopped. Only then did he dare to let go and flex his hands in an effort to restore circulation.

That done, he twisted his body to see who had rescued him. There, at his feet was a great white wolf, half his torso caved in, panting with effort. Blood had congealed all along its fur, and there was a pained, almost wild look in its eyes. It stood there panting, and then, as if it had expended the last of its strength with the effort, its legs went out from under it and it collapsed.

Understanding that there was actually little he could do for a werewolf, and that it would in all likelihood recover on its own, Krum turned his attention instead to the two prone forms on the roof. To his horror, one was Hermione, the other a slightly taller, but younger witch with long black hair. They had been trapped under the full weight of the dragon! He checked the dark haired one for a pulse. He found one, light and thready. That determined, he looked to Hermione, scared of what he might find.

She was pale, and seemed to have lost a lot of blood. He felt for a pulse, and couldn't find one. He checked her breathing. None. Now in a panic, he positioned himself over her head and leaned down. Carefully positioning her head, he pinched off her nose and placed his lips to hers, blowing his breath down into her lungs. Getting up from that he started chest compressions. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Another breath. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Another breath. "Breathe damnit!" One. Two. Three… She took in a deep gasping breath.

He laughed to himself. It was either laugh or cry, and he didn't have time to cry. She was alive. Thank the gods, she was alive! Maybe he couldn't have her, but he could ensure that she lived.

He had to see if there were anymore survivors. Staggering to his feet, he was almost blown off them as the rubble a few feet away from him shot straight up and out with explosive force. He covered his head and face, waiting for the rubble to come back down before he looked up again.

He looked at the little crater where the explosion had happened. Lying there in it were Luna and Neville. Luna had her wand out, and a completely serene look upon her face. Neville was just starting to flex his arms and legs. He looked up and saw Krum, a smile appearing on his bruised and nicked face.

Krum reached down and gave them a hand up. As they stood, he started sprinting across the roof, carefully avoiding any loose gravel. He had spotted another one.

As he approached he slowed however, realizing that there would be little he could do for this one though, as he had half his head sheared off. His remaining facial features were a mix of shock and pain, frozen there in death. Victor reached down and closed the boy's one good eye. He prayed to whatever gods had been watching that it had been a quick death, and that the boy's soul would be protected in the afterlife.

He heard voices then, and saw to his relief that help had at last arrived. Ron had appeared at the doorway, and he had a few wizards with him. He looked questioningly at Krum. Krum pointed over at Hermione, laying there by Neville and Luna. Ron mouthed a silent "Thank you," and then he was running over to his love.

Victor took that opportunity to retrieve his firebolt. Mounting it, he soared off into the night, before anyone could say a thing to him.

*0*0*

Tonk's cry echoed through the night as the arrow pierced her shoulder. She went down clutching it with her left hand. "_I love you Remus_," she thought to herself. "_I'm sorry_." She laid there for a moment, waiting for the end to come, when she heard two cracks a short ways away from her.

Her vision was starting to blur, but she could just make out the two Death Eaters approaching her. She tried to lift her wand, but found that she didn't have the strength.

"You know, if you didn't want to play, you shouldn't…"

"Have tried to catch…"

"The pointy thing Tonks."

"Yeah, they tend to hurt…"

"When they go through you."

Tonks started to laugh. Of all people to run across on the battle field.

"Now you hold still…"

"Cause this is gonna hurt…"

"And we don't want you…"

"Running to wolfie…"

"And saying we were bad to you."

Tonks heard a snap, and then there was a shooting pain ripping through her as the arrow was pulled from her. She clamped her teeth, not quite stifling the scream.

"_Cauterize!_" Another pain this time, a burning straight through her shoulder.

"_Ennervate!_" A boost of energy shot through her, and she found herself being helped to her feet. Her vision was clearing, and she was presented with one of the sweetest sights she ever saw. The first thing to come into focus were two identical, bright red heads of hair.

The first thing she did was grab Fred (or was it George?) behind the head and pull him into a passionate kiss. As he stumbled back she ambushed George (Fred?) and rewarded him as well.

"Now be careful what you do Tonks…"

"Because we wouldn't want…"

"Sir Chomps A Lot to…"

"You know, get mad at us…"

"Or anything."

Both finished with a flourish and a bow, and then one of the two (Tonks was completely confused by now) continued.

"Speaking of our favorite…"

"Sheep in Wolf's clothing…"

"We understand him to be…"

"About a couple of hundred yards…"

"In that direction." They both waved towards the south.

"If you hurry…"

"You might just find him." With that they disapparated, leaving her to find her way on her own.

*0*0*

Harry floated there over the battle, his screams finally dying down. Ginny floated next to him, there for his support if needed. He looked over at her, grief and anger etched across his face. She instinctively reached out for him.

He recoiled away from her. "NO! Don't touch me, not now!" He extended his hands and howled to the heavens. Shadows started to flow down, wrapping themselves around him. Quickly he was surrounded, power flowing through him. His eyes snapped open, a wild, uncontrolled look to them.

"YES!!!" he exclaimed. "THE POWER IS MINE! FIRST, A DEED TO BE DONE! PADFOOT!!!!" He howled once more as something ripped itself from him, and shot downward towards the ground a ways off.

Ginny lost track of it as it sped off, but she thought she saw a small plume of ashes a long ways off as it struck the ground.

Harry was laughing now, a sick, tortured, twisted sort of laugh. The laugh of a man who has started to become unhinged. Ginny's attention was ripped back to Harry, worry creasing her brow.

"DEMENTORS! TO ME!" he screamed. To Ginny's horror, there were returning cries. The feelings of dread were increasing now. Dementors were approaching, and fast.

Just as it was threatening to be too much, they stopped, waiting, mere yards away. Ginny had all she could do to stay on her broom.

"ALL OF YOU! ATTACK YOUR FORMER MASTERS! DESTROY MY FOES! EAT ALL YOU WOULD! KISS ANY OF THE DARK LORD'S SERVANTS, FOR YOU ARE MINE NOW! GO! DRINK DEEP FROM THE DARK LORD'S CUP! KILL THEM ALL!"

With what could only be called cries of glee, the dementors wheeled around and sped off in search of their new prey. They each would grab a Death Eater or Goblin, or some other being, and cart them off, struggling, only to settle down a little ways away as the struggles stopped, applying their greatest weapon: the dementor's kiss.

The Death Eaters tried to resist, but how could they? The only defense against the dementors was the patronus charm, and what Death Eater could possibly be able to summon a patronus when it required joyful memories? All that they knew was hatred and pain. There was no escape for the Death Eaters that day.

Far above, floating over the scene, Harry threw his head back and laughed maniacally. He was enjoying this so much. This was easily the most intoxicating feeling he had ever experienced. He had been a fool to think that love was what was needed. He had the power of shadow now. Surely nothing could stand before him.

Ginny watched him, feeling his thoughts slowly being pulled away from her. She steeled herself for what was to come, for she now knew what she must do.

Somewhere in the darkness something stirred. A great black dog rose from the ground, shaking itself free from the ashes and then dashed off towards something unseen, but surely felt.

**Author's Note: **Dumbledore gone, Hermione critically injured, Tonks wounded, Harry losing himself, what is next? Stay tuned for the next exciting installment, same Bat time, same Bat channel.


	36. Faith of the Heart

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Six: Faith of the Heart

Victor reached for his wand as he swooped around the whomping willow. He blasted yet another troll out of existence, taking out his frustrations on Voldemort's followers.

He let out a cry of triumph as he finished his turn and headed back toward the forest. As he came closer he could make out movement within. He looked around frantically to try and find any of his squadron, but there were none to be found.

Resigning himself to the idea that he was alone, he practically tore a hole in the sky as he bore down on the trees. He had just about gotten there when the first creatures strode out of the tree line. He did a double take upon seeing them. At first he thought they were mounted archers, but upon closer examination he could see that their lower bodies were those of horses, not men on horses.

Realization struck him then, and he let out a whoop of glee as more and more centaurs came striding out of the forest. They immediately started to gallop towards the struggle, bows out and arrows knocked. They moved with complete precision, every step falling together. He envied them their confidence and detail. To be able to coordinate such a large herd to such precise movements truly showed their ability.

He flew off feeling happier than he had for a long time. Maybe it was the fact that the dementors had turned on their masters, but he felt for the first time that not only might he survive, he might just be on the winning side. Things might just turn out alright.

*0*0*

Lupin moved with confidence now. The killing sickened him, but he also found himself reveling in it. That part of him that was held in check by the potion sang to him with every bite. He was sickened to his core, but deep down inside he found that he was loving every minute.

He had found a familiar scent. One that up until a couple of years ago, he had thought no longer existed. Somewhere nearby was his quarry. Somewhere, here on the battlefield, was Wormtail. Oh, how he was going to pay, and he was going to hurt, and hurt badly before he died.

He sped off through the night, not noticing the young witch with bubblegum hair following along at a distance.

*0*0*

Ron looked down at Hermione's face as she slept in the hospital ward. She was so angelic when she slept. She looked like she hadn't a care in the world.

But even so, he would give anything to have her wake up. He missed her so right now. He knew that he should be out there, leading the troops and all, but his heart cried out for this woman so hard that it simply could not be denied.

So he sat there, just watching her sleep. It was all he could do to keep from crawling into the bed with her, right here in the hospital ward.

As he sat there, someone came running in. He looked up, curiosity getting the better of him. He looked straight into the eyes of Lavender Brown.

"Ron," she panted, catching her breath. He gave her a moment to recover. "You-Know-Who's army, it's retreating. The dementors turned on them. Then the centaurs came and started kicking them all over."

Ron absorbed all this information. "Tell the troops that they are to give no quarter to any Death Eaters, but they may, at their discretion, allow any other creatures to leave unmolested."

Lavender nodded once and ran back out of the room. Ron sighed and wished that he could find the strength to continue the fight; but that would take him away from her, and he couldn't find it in himself to do that right now.

*0*0*

Cassandra McNair woke with a start. She was still on the North Tower, but there was a medi-witch working on her. She didn't recognize her, but maybe it was one of the foreigners.

But that didn't matter now. She had to see someone in charge. They had to stop him. He wouldn't stand a chance, and it was all a trap. She cast her head around frantically, causing the medi-witch to try to push her back down.

"No!" she screamed, "I must see someone in charge! I have to tell them!"

Neville came running up to her. "Cassandra, what's wrong?"

"It's Lupin, he's moving into a trap. He's after Peter, and Peter's got a silver hand. I've got to tell someone in charge. They've got to stop him before it's too late."

"Don't worry, we'll get word to Ron." He waved his hands desperately. In short order Willomena Weasley came down and landed on the roof. Cassandra was happy to see that her friend hadn't been hurt when the dragon crashed into them. Apparently others hadn't been so well fortuned.

Willomena took off, swooping down and around towards the medical ward to deliver her terrible message.

*0*0*

Harry was floating there, looking at her with contempt. He disappeared from her view. She sighed and matched him.

He was standing there, outside Voldemort's hiding place. He looked towards where the Dark Lord was hidden and laughed maniacally. Behind him, Ginny started to sing.

She felt the power start to flow through her. It was building to a fever pitch within her. She let it flow into her song, her song for Harry's soul.

_It was a wordless song, singing of journeys made together, of her love for him protecting him when he hurt._

Harry paused, a puzzled expression on his face.

_She sang of changes in the wind, of nothing being able to stand before them, if they stood together._

He pictured Ginny by his side.

_Her song, wordless yet filled with faith, spoke to him as no other could. Her faith was in him, as his faith needed to be in her.  
_

Ginny was there, telling him it wasn't his fault, he had saved her father.

_She sang of the search for light shining through the darkness, of a beacon of hope and faith.  
_

Ginny's light shining through, guiding him.

_She lifted her voice even higher, reminding him of their dreams of a life together, doing all the things they hoped for.  
_

He and Ginny together watching their children playing in the yard.

_Her song wrapped him in gossamer light, to reach and wish upon a star, to be fulfilled together.  
_

Ginny with him, his dreams fulfilled.

_She sang of the cold and bitter wind, yet she was there to wrap him in warmth, her faith in him protecting him as a blanket from the cold.  
_

Ginny by his side, giving him hope.

_The lilting voice, raising up ever so high, touched the bond on his soul, reminding him of his faith in her. She had never abandoned him, never turned away, even now in the blackest of hours...  
_

His heart beating only for her. His life lived only for her.

_She sang at last to remind him to have faith, faith of the heart..._

He realized in that moment what he had in her, someone to share his life and his dreams, his hurts and his pains, his world and his everything. In that moment he came back to her, wrapping his arms around her and holding her as the power poured out of her and into him, infusing him in the pure power of love.

As she steadied herself in his arms, he looked down at her. "Are you ready to face our destiny, my love?"

"Yes, Harry, let's."

They strode purposefully into the snake's den.

**Author's Note: **I made a change to Ginny's song, making it more of an essence than lyrics. I wanted it to be more ethereal, marking her link with Fawkes. I hope that I succeeded. I rather like the way it turned out. I hope you see it too.


	37. A Sirius Resolution

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Seven: A Sirius Resolution

She wished she could see him. She had memories of course, but those were jaded. Of all the things that had been taken from her, she missed her sight the most. It would help so much to be able to see the expression on his face, to know what he was feeling without having to be so invasive.

That approach was taken from her, however, so she did the best she could. She didn't know if she could make up for a lifetime of foul treatment, but she was determined to try. What had possessed her to act the way she did? When she was younger, she was never like that. Sure, she wanted to have the best of things, who didn't? Yes, she was pure blooded, and she counted herself among the fortunate to be so, good bloodlines and all.

But lately, she had begun to rethink things. After all, Draco had been a pure blood himself, and look at what a monster he turned out to be. He had callously tortured her and his own mother with a ruthlessness that she had never before seen.

Then there was Harry. Despite the hours of verbal abuse she had heaped upon him and his friends, he still came to rescue her. That in itself would have been enough to make her question her decisions, but there was more. She had spoken to Harry himself since, and as incredible as it seemed, he held no harsh feelings toward her.

She knew that she had taken him by surprise when she had kissed him, and she drew a small amount of comfort from that fact. She had shown him a little bit of the real girl in that kiss. Not the old one that was such an insufferable bitch, but the one that actually used to care how people felt.

And then, along comes, of all people, Colin Creevey. At first she didn't want anything to do with him. When she first awoke in a strange place, unable to see, and bitter about everything, she had rejected him. She had attempted to push him away, like she had pushed away each and every person since she had met Draco.

But he was persistent. He refused to leave. When she would turn over and try to ignore him, he would simply ramble on about anything and everything. When she would scream at him because he was annoying her, he would calmly tell her that it was okay, and he would be quiet for a while, but he wouldn't leave. He would sit there and stroke that back of her hand, or her cheek, or her arm, but he wouldn't leave. Secretly, she was thankful for it. It had been the only warm and gentle human contact she had had in a long time.

When she would cry because of all the hurt she had endured, he would cradle her head and softly whisper to her about all the goodness in the world, and how it was enhanced, simply because she was in it.

She asked him once, why he did all this. He simply answered that she needed him, and as long as she did, he wasn't going anywhere. She was going to make some flippant reply, but that stopped the words dead in her mouth. How did you belittle something like that, when it was obvious how sincere he was?

So thus it was that she slowly began to become dependent upon his presence, how she started to perceive him in a totally different light. This was a person that she had tormented every day of their existence at Hogwarts, someone who she went out of her way to make miserable, and yet he stood by her side and was both her protector and confidant, her companion and her guide through this journey of self discovery, her servant and her master, and now her best friend and her lover, for love him she did, she knew that now.

And now, in his period of need, she was going to be there for him, to be all those things that he had been for her and more. He had loved her for a long time, he had admitted that to her last night. She had simply been too blind to ever notice it before. Now that she knew, she wasn't going to give it up for anyone or anything. Come to think of it, she now had the best of everything, for now, for the first time in her life, she had a real and abiding love.

She listened to his breathing, deep and even in his sleep, and smiled to herself, knowing that she had helped him start on the road to recovery, just has he had those few short weeks before.

_Please wake up, 'Mione, I need you so much. I don't have much hope anymore. Please wake up._

Ron jerked awake as he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He looked around, hoping it was Hermione, but instead his eyes fell upon the tiny form of his new found second cousin, Willomena Weasley.

"Hi Willow," he smiled, hoping she hadn't seen the disappointment in his eyes as he realized that she wasn't Hermione.

Something seemed to flicker momentarily across her face. Was that pity? Whatever it was, he wasn't going to find out today. "Ron, I need to tell you something important."

"What is it Will?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Mr. Lupin. He's in a lot of danger. He's walking into a trap."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look, Cassandra, that's my friend, she's part seer, she saw him being trapped by someone. She said that it was Peter, and that he had a silver hand. Do you understand what she's talking about?"

It was as if a light went on inside his head. His eyes got really wide, and then he got a very serious expression on his face. "Yeah, I think I do. Look, I need to get out there real quick. Feel like taking a ride with me?"

"Sure, anything."

"Good." He pulled his wand. "_Accio Broom!_" A moment later his Cleansweep came flying in to hover next to him. He leaned down and gently kissed Hermione on the lips before standing straight again. He looked down at her affectionately, and whispered "I'll be back soon, love." Then he looked at Willomena and said "Let's go."

They mounted their brooms and flew out the door and into the long night.

The smell of death was all around, overwhelming to the senses when he tried to sort things out, so he ran. It felt good to run. He hadn't been able to run for so long. He couldn't even remember when he had last been able to do so. Breathing was good too. It had been so long.

Then it came, wafting upon the currents, subtle at first, but gaining in power. A familiar scent, a familiar feeling. One of warmth, one of fun. One of glorious moments of freedom, running through the forest side by side. So long ago it was, but the memories were there, vague and blurred, but there.

He sped towards the scent, and a new feeling came, a new scent. This one brought memories of colors and faces, changing and not changing. Pinks and purples, and noses and lips and smiles. Happy memories, these, happy and recent.

He sped towards the scents when he came up short. A new feeling now, another new scent. Badness, wrongness in this scent, but familiar. Oh, how familiar it was. Rage it inspired, rage and hate and a burning hunger. Death, death and destruction it spoke of. Pain and suffering and sorrow and betrayal. Yes, betrayal, that was what it spoke most loudly of. Rats and men and poisonous, treacherous, stinking betrayal.

He sped along towards the scent now, filled with an all consuming need for vengeance and bloodshed.

He was here, Lupin could tell, he could always tell. Where was he, the little blood traitor? Where was he hiding? He should have known better. He couldn't hide from a werewolf.

Following the traitor's scent he came around a large rock by Hagrid's hut. There he was! Oh precious day, there he was! Little Peter Pettigrew was quivering over by the pumpkin patch.

Lupin ran at full speed and took a flying leap at his prey. Peter tried to duck, but was not entirely successful. Lupin slammed into him and bore him to the ground.

He drove his teeth into the unprotected flesh of Peter's side. He ripped flesh as he tore a chunk from Peter's side. Peter's scream echoed through the grounds.

But then something happened. Peter threw up his hands into Lupin's chest. Pain exploded through Lupin. Pain the likes of which he had never known. With a howl Lupin fell off of Peter. He tried to regain his feet, but it was hard. His strength had seemingly left him.

Peter hit him again, this time with a backhand across the side of the head. Lupin whimpered and rolled away desperately trying to regain his feet. Peter slammed into him again, this time in the hindquarters.

Lupin's hind legs gave way and he went down. Peter smiled a feral grin and grabbed Lupin by the back. Smoke started to pour off of him, and Lupin let out a miserable howl.

He was in him moment of triumph, and nothing was going to stop him now, but he hadn't taken into the account the bubblegum haired witch that had just stepped out of the shadows, a look of utter rage on her face.

"PETTIGREW!!!" she screamed, brandishing her wand.

He twisted his neck to see who it was, but as he was doing so, he heard the growl. He turned back, just in time to see a great black dog bearing down on him. He gave off a shriek, and tried to get out of the way, but it was no good. The dog slammed into him, bearing him backwards and away from Lupin. He tried to struggle to his feet, but the dog held him in place.

He looked up and saw the dog's face, and he blanched. All the color drained out of his face and he started to cry. Through his tears he saw a bubblegum haired witch with her wand pointed directly between his eyes.

"_Bombardo!_" was the last thing Peter Pettigrew ever heard.

Tonks looked up as she heard someone approaching on broomsticks. Coming down towards them were a witch and wizard, both with flame red hair. After a moment she realized that it was Ron and someone else that looked awfully familiar, but not someone she recognized.

As they touched down Tonks realized that Lupin was still there, and horribly hurt. She rushed to his side, wishing to heaven that she had more than just the basic medical training that all aurors received.

Ron took in all of this in a moment, his eyes settling on the large black dog standing placidly over Wormtail's body. "Snuffles?" he whispered. The dog looked him in the eyes, and then transformed into a black haired man.

"YOU!" the little witch said, quickly stepping in front of Ron, her wand drawn and pointed at the man's heart. He gave a little chuckle when he saw it.

"Well, aren't you a sassy little tart?" he said. "Well, Ron, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Uh, Willomena Weasley, this is…"

"I know who he is, Ron," she said never taking her eyes off the man. "Sirius Black, wanted criminal and mass murderer." Her eyes burned with rage.

"Will," Ron whispered in her ear. "He's okay. I know him. He's in the Order."

Her eyes widened at this, and she slowly turned her head so that she could look her cousin in the eye. Seeing no deception there, she slowly lowered her wand.

Ron grasped her hand in his, and making sure that it didn't come back up, went on. "Sirius, this is Willomena Weasley, my second cousin on Dad's side. Her Dad's an accountant, but don't mistake her for weak. She's the strongest fire witch I've ever seen."

"Well, my pleasure to meet you, Willomena," Sirius said. "Now, since it seems that somehow I'm back, where's Harry?"

"That's a long story…"


	38. End Game

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Eight: End Game

She brought him in with the portkey that Ron had supplied. Lupin lay there in werewolf form, his chest rising and falling in short, gasping breaths, as he struggled to stay alive.

Ron and Sirius followed, worry showing all over their faces. Ron quickly levitated Lupin onto one of the beds. Tonks was crying softly as she watched her lover lying there, unable to move for lack of strength.

Madame Pomfrey quickly came over to the bed where Ron had just deposited Lupin, and she started a quick examination of his wounds. She was clucking to herself, and it was driving Tonks mad.

"What is it?" she asked. "Is he going to make it?" She was getting desperate. "Can you help him?"

"Dora," whispered Sirius.

She looked at him with daggers in her eyes. Then she broke down, throwing herself into his arms. He patted her on the back gently, and then simply held her as she sobbed.

He held her like that for a very long time while Madame Pomfrey tended to Lupin. Finally, she was done, and he gently lifted Tonks' chin and pointed over to Madam Pomfrey.

Tonks looked at the older witch, her unasked question in her eyes.

"He should survive, but there will probably be permanent damage. Silver does very bad things to werewolves, especially when they are in animal form. He has been exposed multiple times. The worst of the lot is the one on the back. The others should simply be cosmetic, causing more scarring along the side of the face, the chest, and the hip. The back wound looks like it might have done some real damage, however."

"What's your prognosis," Tonks asked, switching to 'Professional' mode.

"Well, I would say that there is a high likelihood of some amount of paralysis, probably permanent. Since the wound is in the vicinity of the spinal column, I think the likelihood is around eighty-five to ninety percent. Otherwise, since the fight didn't kill him outright, he should make a complete recovery, other than that particular wound, that is."

"Tonks nodded. "So he'll survive?"

"Well, there is a danger zone of tonight, I would say, but once he makes it through the night, I would say that he'll be out of mortal danger."

"And what are his odds of surviving the night?" Sirius piped in from the foot of the bed.

"I'd estimate his odds of about seventy-five percent."

"Then we wait," Sirius said.

*0*0*

Ron once again sat at Hermione's side. He held her hand and gazed down at her face. How he wished she would wake up. His whole world was crumbling around him. Hermione was still unconscious, Harry and Ginny were off, probably getting themselves killed by Voldemort, Lupin was critically injured, Dumbledore and Moody were dead, and if Harry failed, everything was for naught. If only Hermione would wake up.

He sighed to himself, and settled down for another long vigil at Hermione's side.

*0*0*

They were just outside the final chamber now. Just a few more feet and then the end would come. Harry could feel his heart threatening to pound out of his chest. In all the years that he had been at Hogwarts, in all the times that he had faced Voldemort before, this was the worst. This time it was for all the marbles. It was him or Voldemort. Only one would walk away, and he so desperately prayed it would be him. He didn't want to leave Ginny to Voldemort's gentle ministrations.

Ginny knew all this as well, as she could see into his head as easily as he could see into hers. She reached up and stroked his cheeks. "Just stick to the plan, Harry. It'll work, it has too."

"I know it will, Gin. I'm just scared out of my mind, you know?"

"I know, Harry, I'm scared too."

"The hardest part falls to you, Ginny."

"Not really, Harry, I don't actually have to face him."

"But you have to facilitate the final attack."

"But you have to supply the blow."

"We've got it hard, don't we Gin?"

"Yeah Harry, we do. Shall we do this?"

"It's time. It ends now."

They gripped hands tightly, and stepped into the chamber, taking in the view of the roughly hewn chamber, noting that there was nothing of any significance here except the pale white wizard standing in the center of it, clutching his head, whining piteously.

*0*0*

Ron looked up suddenly as his sister's voice suddenly popped into his head. "Attention everyone, attention. I am Ginerva Potter, and I need your help in the struggle against the Dark Lord. Harry is now facing Voldemort for the final showdown. We need your help in this if he is to win. What we need is for each of you to concentrate as hard as you can on one thing. Concentrate on the one person that you love the most in this world, the one person that you would die for if necessary. Think of the love that you have for this person, and the feelings that that person brings out in you. Continued concentration on that will allow some little bit of your power to flow through to me. I, being en rapport with Harry will channel it to him. He will use your power of love to utterly destroy Voldemort. Are you with us?"

Ron let out a resounding "YES!" but it didn't seem to startle anyone, for everyone else was shouting the same thing.

"Very good, begin now!"

*0*0*

Harry walked calmly towards his foe. He no longer felt the paralyzing fear he had felt just moments before. He only knew that he had to end this, once and for all. He had to stop this monster from ever hurting anyone again.

Voldemort looked up at and saw Harry approaching. He smiled that evil smile of his. "So, the boy thinks he's a man, does he?"

"I'm man enough for the likes of you," said Harry softly, a dark edge to his voice.

"Then we shall just have to see who the better man really is. _Crucio!_"

Harry dodged the spell easily. "You'll have to do better than that, mate," he taunted.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled. The green beam struck Harry dead in the chest. A brilliant green light burst through the chamber. Voldemort turned to Ginny, "Now, little girl, it's your turn."

"I don't think so," came Harry's voice.

"What? How?" Voldemort whirled around to see Harry there, unfazed. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he screamed. The green bolt passed right through Harry, as if he were made of shadows. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He spun around just as Harry's fist connected with his chin. His head snapped back, and when he righted himself Harry caught him by the throat.

They stood there for a moment, locked in mortal combat. Voldemort drew back his wand, a curse upon his lips. Harry threw his head back as if to laugh. "Now Gin!" he yelled.

It all came flooding through him, all the love of all the wizards that Ginny could reach. All the feelings of love and affection came pouring through him, and through his hands into Voldemort.

The curse died there on Voldemort's lips as he started to experience what was happening. He tried to scream but couldn't. He tried to loosen himself from Harry's grip but couldn't. He tried to disapparate, but that was blocked as well.

He started to smoke, and then he erupted in flames, the power of love surging through him. He was locked there with no escape, and there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop it.

He cast his mind about, searching desperately for a counter spell, but there was none, for this was primal magic at its most powerful. He could not combat it, and in the moment of his realizing it, it was his end. He vaporized completely and utterly, even his spirit was destroyed by the utterly irresistible power of love.

As he was consumed, Harry pitched forward, slamming into the ground, his eyes blank and unseeing.

**Author's Note: **For those of you wondering, Harry still has the power as the Lord of Shadows. It isn't what defeats Moldie Voldie, but it does help him get there.


	39. What Price, Paradise?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Thirty Nine: What Price, Paradise?

Ginny screamed and ran to Harry's side. She looked at him, and immediately felt for a pulse. There was one there, thready, but there. He was breathing okay, so she took a deep breath and steadied herself. She reached out for his thoughts, and found nothing. Nothing at all. No Harry. He wasn't there.

She probed again, and again she couldn't find him. It was like he had received the dementor's kiss. She couldn't find his soul. She bent down over him and wept. Then she threw her head back and screamed.

Throughout Britain, people winced as a soundless scream ripped through their heads.

In the confines of Hogwarts hospital ward, Sirius stiffened. He looked up with a terrified expression. "I've got to go," he whispered to Tonks. He transformed back into the great black dog, and padded out of the room.

Ron winced as a scream ripped through his head. "Bloody Hell!" he yelled.

He was shocked back to the here and now, though, as a small voice said his name. He looked down and saw Hermione looking back up at him.

"'Mione!" he yelled, and threw himself on her.

"I had the strangest dream Ron," she said, her voice weak. "I dreamt that Harry defeated Voldemort, but that Ginny was screaming."

"I don't know, Hermione, but I guess we'll find out eventually if Harry won."

"Just hold me for now, Ron," she said weakly. Of course he complied. What choice did he have?

*0*0*

He found them there, Harry laying on the floor, unmoving, Ginny on her knees over him, crying. As he approached she looked up.

"Sirius?" she said in a little-girl voice.

"Yes Ginny, it's me."

"Am I going insane?"

"I don't think so. What happened?"

"After he destroyed Voldemort, he just pitched over. I… I can't feel him, Sirius. I can't find his soul."

"I don't know how I know this, Ginny, but trust that I do. The power that he unleashed ripped his soul out of his body. He can't find his way back again. He needs a tether."

"I don't understand."

"It's okay that you don't, I do. You just have to help me get him back, okay?"

She looked up at him, the first glimmerings of real hope showing in her eyes. "You mean that?"

He pulled her gently up into a hug. "This is going to be very hard on you, Ginny. No matter what happens, don't stop until the song is done. Do you understand me?"

She nodded, looking very frightened now. He let go of her.

"When Harry released me from the Well of Souls, he had to give up a bit of himself to do it." Ginny remembered the little black something that had ripped itself from Harry earlier. "We can use that to create a tether for Harry to his body."

Understanding crept into Ginny. "But, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me. I figure I'm on borrowed time as it is." He smiled his most roguish grin. "You just sing, and everything will take care of itself."

"But Harry wouldn't want…"

"We're not talking about what Harry would want, now are we. This is about what we want, and we want Harry back so he can enjoy life, and have a family, and grow old with you, don't we?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Then sing." He looked at her with eyes of steel.

All of a sudden, without her having any control of it, she could feel the power surging inside her. She opened her mouth and it poured out, a tuneless, wordless song, trilling and lilting, beautiful and terrible, thrilling and hypnotic.

As it poured out of her she watched helplessly as Sirius started to shimmer. He seemed to pale, and then become shadowy. He thinned, and started to stretch as he was drawn inexorably down into Harry's body. He kept going, melting down into Harry until the last hairs on his head had disappeared into the youth. As he did so a thin shadowy line seemed to follow the Marauder into Harry's body.

Harry gasped in a deep breath, and then, all of a sudden, his eyes popped open and he sat up, just as Ginny stopped singing. She collapsed by his side, the power draining all her strength from her as it left.

Harry leaned over and grabbed her, pulling her up. He shook her gently, and she cracked her eyes open. "Harry?" she asked, not daring to believe.

"Oh my God, Gin. I remember."

"You remember what, Harry?" she asked, now starting to regain her strength.

"I remember everything from Sirius's life. All his memories, they're in here," he said, tapping his head. "He left them in me, so he'd live on in me."

Ginny's smile was real now. She had her Harry back, and he was happy.

*0*0*

Hundreds of people gathered around the gravesite, as Professor McGonagall said a few words. Tears were flowing all around, looks of shell shock on many of the faces. Truly, some wounds were never healed.

The list of the dead read like a who's who of the wizarding world: Albus Dumbledore, Hestia Jones, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dennis Creevey, Hagrid, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmaline Vance, Susan Bones, Dean Thomas, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Vlad Tepes, Joshua Boggart, Eddie Carmichael, Sturgis Podmore. The list went on and on.

Harry stood there, tears rolling down his cheeks as he considered all those who had died. He himself had almost paid that price, only to be brought back through the heroic efforts of Sirius and his wife. He would miss each and every one of them. He keenly felt each loss.

He looked over at Lupin, sitting calmly in a Muggle wheelchair. He would begin his therapy soon, and knowing the werewolf's recuperative powers, Harry had no doubt that eventually he would beat his affliction.

Colin was there as well, paying tribute to his fallen brother. '_So many deaths_' thought Harry. It was so useless, all of it. It made it so hard to go on. The only thing that would make it bearable was Ginny. She alone would make it so he could have a normal life. She alone could bring him out of the depressions that plagued his days, and the nightmares that ruled his nights.

He walked over to Colin, and to Pansy who was on his arm. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I guess you brought me luck after all."

"Damn right I did," she whispered back. As Harry straightened back up, she snuggled into Colin's shoulder. She smiled broadly, and even though she couldn't see him, she chuckled at his puzzled expression.

Harry left them where they were, and went to find his wife. She was there, with her family, correction, their family. He was part of it now. He strode over and hugged her from behind.

As McGonagall finished with her eulogy, Harry turned to Ron. "You ready?"

"Sure am, mate." They strode over to the bier holding Dumbledore's body, and, along with Neville, Seamus Finnegan, Ernie McMillan, and Colin Creevey, they all lifted it Muggle style. They proceeded to walk it down to the shore of the lake, where there was a ship waiting for them.

There, on the shore, stood Morgan Le Fey, waiting for them to arrive. She motioned and stood there as an honor guard took over and carried Dumbledore's body aboard the ship. She stopped to hug Harry, and then they were off. The ship sailed across the lake and out of sight, carrying the Headmaster to his final resting place.

When it had disappeared from sight, Ron stood on the shore and unbuckled Excalibur. He drew it back behind him, and lobbed it as far as he could out into the lake. As it fell to the surface, an arm shot up and out of the water, smoothly catching the sword. Slowly it sank back beneath the water, leaving only a few ripples in its place.

He turned and joined his friends as they went back up to the castle.

**Author's Note: **I originally wrote this as 40 chapters. I am adding an epilogue at the end, which was originally the prologue to the sequel to this, which I never finished. If you would like me to pick up "Harry Potter and the Terror of the Wizarding World" please let me know. It will not be posted as quickly as this, as I have many stories going, but I would consider writing it if the call is there.


	40. Quidditch Cubed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Chapter Forty: Quidditch Cubed

As the last month went by at school, things settled into a rhythm for Harry. He went to class, not really taking in anything that was being said, but rather using the time for introspection. He really didn't care anymore if he passed his N.E.W.T.s or not. Much like Fred and George before him, he felt that they were really overrated anyway.

He was independently wealthy, so he didn't need to work, and he had seen more and done more than any other wizard currently alive. He had seen altogether too much death and chaos, and quite frankly, he was tired of it.

Thus was his class time spent. It concerned his friends greatly, but they had come to know Harry by now. Closing himself off and becoming introspective was how he dealt with things. The only one he would open up to was Ginny. She had become his world once again now that his task was done. Once classes were finished for the day, they would immediately seek each other out.

Sometimes they would spend time with their friends, for these four were Harry's closest friends besides Ginny. Ron and Hermione had always been there for him, and the bonds of their friendship were strong indeed. Neville and Luna had proven themselves as fast friends time and again over the last two years, and Harry counted himself very fortunate that they had been included in his life.

At other times Harry and Ginny would go for long walks by the lake, or simply spend time in their room, talking until the wee hours of the morning. Often times they would simply be there to comfort each other when the horrors of the war became too much for either of them to handle alone. Through it all, Harry got to enjoy his favorite pastime: waking up in Ginny's arms and watching her sleep, for he always woke before she did.

Thus, the final month passed by quickly for Harry and the others, and, just before the N.E.W.T.s came up, Ginny and Luna were summoned into Professor McGonagall's office.

When they came out, they were both grinning, though Luna characteristically did so with such a dreamy expression, that it may not have been for the same reason as Ginny.

"What's going on Gin?" Harry asked, unwilling to probe for the answer himself.

"Professor McGonagall has just given Luna and I permission to test with the seventh years." Ginny said excitedly.

"You're taking your N.E.W.T.s a year early?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yeah, neither one of us could bear taking our final year without the rest of you around, so we petitioned McGonagall to allow us to go a year early. She reviewed our histories, and approved it this morning. So we'll be sitting the exams with the rest of you."

"So that means…"

"I'll be free to be with you, if you'll have me that is," Ginny replied with a nervous smile.

He picked her up and spun her around, giving her the first really unforced smile he had had since the war ended. He pulled her down into a passionate kiss, ending it only when a slight cough interrupted them. They separated to see Professor McGonagall standing there with her hands placed upon her hips.

"Mr. Potter, may I see you in private please?" she said sternly.

"Of course, Professor," he answered, "wait for me?" he asked Ginny.

"Sure, silly," said Ginny, a large smile plastered on her face. Harry followed the Headmistress up the stairs to her office. After a few minutes he came back down, looking mildly amused.

"Well? What did she want?"

"Oh, she wanted to talk to me about the testing and stuff," he said a little stiffly. He could feel Ginny's delicate probe, but he blocked it with a mental shield of his own. "I'll tell you about it later, after I've had a while to contemplate what she said, okay?"

"Okay, Harry, whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be there," she said, conceding the point for now.

"Thanks, Gin," he said with another unforced smile. The look he gave her communicated such utter love and genuine affection that she couldn't possibly stay mad at him.

*0*0*

They sat the exams the next week, and although his heart really wasn't in it, Harry felt that he probably had scraped by with a few N.E.W.T.s. From the looks on his friend's faces though, they had done very well. Both Ginny and Luna came out of it with extremely satisfied looks, and Hermione looked like the cat that had just caught that impossible to catch canary. Even Ron and Neville seemed happy to be through with the testing.

As they settled down to dinner after the last test, Harry sat there with an unreadable face. He seemed to be waiting for something. He was watching the staff table as they came out. As Professor McGonagall came out, she was accompanied to the table by Victor Krum and short, stocky wizard in a long hooded cloak. The mysterious wizard took a seat to one side of McGonagall, with Krum to her other side. McGonagall stood to address the Hall.

"As you know, another year at Hogwarts is almost over. It has been a year of both triumph and tragedy, with the fall of Voldemort, and the subsequent losses of friends and loved ones in the war. As we move forward with our lives and pick up the pieces that have fallen, we must remember to enjoy what we have. With that in mind, two of our number have agreed to sponsor a little bit of entertainment for tomorrow morning. Mr. Potter, would you please come up here and stand with us?"

Harry stood and made the long walk up to the staff table. He took a spot next to the mysterious wizard, and shook both his hand and Victor's. He nodded to the wizard, who pulled off his hood, revealing Charlie Weasley. They all took seats as McGonagall continued. An excited buzz filled the hall.

Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Professor Krum have consented to hold a special exhibition Quidditch match tomorrow. It will feature three teams, hand picked by each captain. Mr. Potter, would you announce your team?"

Harry stood up and approached the podium. "My team shall consist of the current house team with one exception. To free up my best mate Ron, our keeper duties will be performed by none other than Puddlemere United's new keeper, Oliver Wood." With that Oliver came striding out from the small room off the hall where the Tri-Wizard Champions had gone years earlier. He came out to immense applause around the hall, and sat down at the Gryffindor table, getting hi-fives and slaps on the back all around.

Professor McGonagall stood once again. "Mr. Weasley, would you please introduce your team?"

Charlie stepped up now. "Team Weasley will feature myself at seeker, with my brothers Ron, Fred, and George as the keeper and beaters. Our chasers will be Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell." The returning players received every bit as loud and raucous an applause as Oliver had.

"Professor Krum? Your team please."

Victor Krum stepped up now. "My team will consist of myself as seeker, with Volkov and Vulcanov from the Bulgarian national team as my beaters, and Moran, Mullet, and Troy from the Irish national team as my chasers."

The applause was even louder as the national team players came out, spreading out among the other three house tables, greeting the students there.

Harry excused himself, and he and Charlie made there way down to the Gryffindor table. Harry sat down with Ginny and smiled at her. She was looking at him with a funny look, but she said nothing.

*0*0*

The next morning as everyone went out to the Quidditch pitch, they were surprised to see that it no longer looked the same. Instead of an oval pitch, it was now perfectly round, with goals set at equidistant points around it. The stands surrounded the pitch completely, with no house sections. The students quickly filled the stands, and then the teams came flying out. Every player was on a firebolt, and the three teams shot up and into position.

Madam Hooch let the balls out of their case, and then tossed the quaffle in the air and blew her whistle, signifying the start of the match. To no-one's surprise, the national team led by Krum jumped out to a quick lead as the superior team work by the chasers took an early toll.

Harry flew around the pitch, looking for the snitch, hoping to put a quick end to the match, when he noticed something. His teammates seemed not only overmatched, but very nervous to be on the same field as these heavyweights.

He stretched out with his mind, placing himself en rapport with each one of them, send wave upon wave of calming thought out to them. Within moments, Ginny had stolen the quaffle from Moran and was speeding toward a goal.

Harry smiled, having been able to help. He resumed his search for the snitch.

On and on the match went, each team riding surges in their scoring. After a couple of hours the score was Krum's Nationals one hundred twenty, Team Weasley one hundred, and Gryffindor ninety. It was still anyone's match.

Then Harry spotted it. It was near the ground at the middle of the pitch. He, Krum, and Charlie had spotted it at the same time. He dove at top speed, weaving in and out of traffic as he approached the snitch. He dodged a bludger from George and wove around Katie Bell. He watched as a bludger almost dislodged Charlie, but he somehow managed to hang on.

With Krum and Charlie both closing in from opposite directions Harry realized something. They were going to collide from three different angles. He thrust his broom down beneath him and landed on it feet first, still zooming towards the snitch. As the other two neared he leapt off his broom, and spinning like an Olympic diver, he pirouetted in midair above them, grabbing the snitch as he was upside down, his feet pointed straight up. He flipped over them and landed on his broom as it sailed underneath the other two. He thrust his hand in the air, revealing the struggling snitch clutched there. Gryffindor had come from behind to win, two hundred forty to one hundred twenty to one hundred!

Krum and Charlie came up and raised Harry's hands in victory, and escorted him in a victory lap around the field, both of them staring at him in disbelief at what he had just accomplished. It had taken all their considerable skills to simply avoid a collision.

*0*0*

The next Friday, as they were getting ready to leave Hogwarts for good, Harry found a note pinned to his pillow. He took it and read.

_Harry,_

_Could you please meet us in the room of requirements as soon as possible? We'll be waiting for you._

_Ginny_

Harry hurried through the common room and down the corridor to the room of requirement. He stepped in and saw Ginny, Hermione, and Luna sitting on one couch while Neville and Ron were in another one facing the girls.

He walked over, taking his place next to Ron. "What's going on?" he asked.

"No idea mate. Your guess is as good as mine," Ron answered. The three of them looked up at the girls.

"First," said Ginny, "Harry has something to tell us, _don't_ you, Harry?"

Harry realized that Ginny was calling him out. He had hoped that she would have been satisfied that the Quidditch match was what he had been hiding, but he should have known better. He nodded to her.

"Well, as you all know, I've kinda lost interest in becoming an auror. It sounded great when I was younger, but now, well, I've seen enough death and horror to fill a lifetime. I don't really need the money, and I want to be there for Ginny to build a life and raise a family. So knowing this, Professor McGonagall asked me to consider something different. She asked me to become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I told her today that I would like to take a year off, and then if she still wanted me, I would be glad to fill the post. She talked to Professor Synjin-Smythe, oh sorry, Professor Deerborne about staying on one more year, and he agreed. So, in a year, I'll be teaching here."

This brought hugs all around, and a huge kiss from Ginny.

"Now, what did you want to tell us?" Harry asked.

"Well," began Ginny, "the three of us all felt rather odd this morning, so we all showed up at the Hospital Wing. It seems that the three of us have the same thing to tell each of you."

Harry, Neville, and Ron all exchanged nervous glances. What strange illness would inflict all three of them at some time? Was it something from the war? They all looked back up at the girls, worry etched in their expressions.

The girls exchanged looks and laughed. "We're all pregnant," Hermione whispered.

"What? How? When?" each of the boys stammered.

"Well as to how, if you haven't figured that one out by now…" Ginny said.

"Last night, each of us," said Luna, sounding extremely pleased. "Since Harry and Ginny are already married, and Ron and Hermione are getting married next week, we thought that maybe you and I should make it a double ceremony." She said to a completely stunned Neville.

Slowly, he broke out into a huge grin. "Actually, Ron and I had discussed just that this week, and I was going to pop the question here. He stood and slipped a ring on Luna's finger. They sealed it with a kiss.

The rest of the events of that fateful day should, and shall be left to the reader's imagination. Suffice it to say that each of the three couples were young, very much in love, and very needful of reasons to celebrate, and celebrate they did.

The End

**Author's Note: **As I said before I am including an epilogue, so there will be one more posting after this. Thank you so much for sticking with this to the end, and a most heartfelt thank you and God bless to all of you who have taken the time to review. I have used each and every review, good, bad and ugly to make myself a better writer, and in some instances it has led to a couple of blossoming friendships. Thank you one and all.


	41. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything other than the story line . All rights belong to J.K. Rowling

Epilogue

**Nine months after the events of Destiny's Shadow.**

"Harry, it's time," Ginny said to Harry, her voice soft and melodious.

"What's that, Gin?" Harry replied without really paying attention, his nose in a spell book.

"I said it's time, Harry. My water just broke."

Harry's head whipped up, a panicked expression on his face. He looked around, lost in his chaotic thoughts, his emotions so plainly written on his face that Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

"Just call the midwife, Harry. I'll be okay," she said with a chuckle.

He dashed out of the living room and into his study, grabbing a pinch of floo powder as he ran, his thoughts all jumbled up. Ginny was going to have her baby. Ginny was going to have their baby. It was going to be right now, right here. He pitched the powder into the fireplace and called the midwife.

*0*0*

"Aargh! What's keeping that midwife!" Hermione screeched at Ron, grasping her elongated tummy. "This baby's gonna come whether she's here or not!"

"I had to get her partner sweetheart, she's at Harry and Ginny's place."

"Well, whoever it is, she had better get here quickly! He's coming, and he's wanting out fast!" Hermione was starting to sound desperate.

"She'll be here any minute now 'Mione. Don't worry." He gently caressed her hair, hoping beyond hope that the healer was on her way.

*0*0*

"Neville, sweetie," Luna said.

"Yes dearest?"

"I just experienced the strangest thing."

"Oh? And what was that, my love?"

"Well, I was sitting here, and then there was this strange cramping feeling in belly, and then I got all wet down there, like something gushed out of me. I think it might be time to get the midwife over here."

"Wha… wha… wha?"

"Oh Neville, you really are sweet when you stutter. My water just broke, silly. I just wanted to see what you would do, but you really might want to see if you can get the midwife here."

"S… s… sure… midwife… okay… what was I supposed to do?"

"Just floo the midwife, dear, I'll take care of the rest."

*0*0*

"And now, push Mrs. Potter. That's it. Almost there. Just a little bit more now. One more push, and we'll be there," the midwife gently led Ginny through the birth. "And, good, congratulations, Mrs. Potter, you've just given birth to a baby boy."

*0*0*

"Now, Mrs. Weasley, you really do need to calm down. We're going to get through this."

"Don't you give me that crap! There's something wrong, I can feel it! Just get my baby out of me! I don't care what happens to me, just get my baby out! Please save the baby!" Hermione sobbed as the pains ripped through her.

Ron stood there helplessly as he watched his wife and the healer battle with whatever was going on inside of her. He prayed a silent prayer to whatever gods there might be that his wife and baby be granted continued life this night.

At last Hermione gave a shuddering gasp, while at the same time the healer lifted a baby boy into the air. With a slap on the rump, she set him to crying. "Mr. Weasley, grab your wife's hand, quickly."

Ron moved and took Hermione's hand. She seemed so cold all of a sudden. He vaguely heard the healer mutter a spell, and then he felt most of his strength flowing out of him and into Hermione. He felt like he was going to either pass out or throw up, he didn't know which. He looked down at Hermione, and saw her eyes flutter open. She looked quite surprised to be alive. He simply knew that he was feeling positively giddy at the moment. Just seeing her back with them was enough to make him feel like walking on air.

*0*0*

The midwife stood up. "Well," she said, "that was probably the easiest delivery I've ever seen. That was, let's see, fifteen minutes from the time that I got the call, to the time you delivered. That, plus the fact that you never experienced any real pain, tells me that you just had the smoothest delivery in the history of mankind. Congratulations, you and your husband are now the proud parents of a pretty little baby girl.

Neville and Luna beamed as the midwife placed the girl on Luna's chest. She laid there contentedly for a moment before falling blissfully asleep.

*0*0*

"I need you to push again, Mrs. Potter. Just a little bit more, that's it. I know you're tired, but a little bit more. Good job." The midwife brought up a second baby, this one a girl with a brilliant shock of red hair.

"I certainly hope," said Ginny in between gasps of air, "that there's no more up in there."

"No, Mrs. Potter, that seems to be all," the midwife said with a chuckle.

Harry just seemed to be in heaven, holding a son in one arm and a daughter in the other. He kept looking from one to the other and back again, grinning from ear to ear.

*0*0*

"You made it 'Mione," Ron whispered to his wife as she slept, thanks in part to the sleeping draught the healer had given her. He looked down at the bassinet beside the bed, and at his newborn son. He had his son and his wife, and he was never so glad in all his life that he was in the wizarding world as he was at this moment. If this had been a Muggle birth, he probably would have lost them both.

He laid his head down on Hermione's shoulder and cried, letting out for the first time all the heartache and mind numbing fear he had felt as he watched the delivery. The healer had explained that Hermione had hemorrhaged badly during the delivery, but his strength had been added to hers as the healer went to work repairing the damage. He cried for a very long time after, until he was completely spent.

He was awoken by a firm hand on his shoulder. He raised his head, and found himself staring into his best friends warm green eyes. "Harry," he said, pushing himself up off the bed.

"Ron, what happened?" Harry said as his horror-struck eyes took in the blood stained sheets, and Hermione's pale form lying on the bed.

"There were complications, but she's okay now. We've got a baby boy, Harry, a baby boy." He smiled for the first time since Hermione went into labor.

"You sure do, mate. That's funny, I came here to tell you something, and you beat me to the punch."

"Huh?"

"Ginny gave birth to twins today, Ron." He watched as Ron's smile grew even wider.

"Oh man, you're never gonna sleep again, mate," he said, clasping Harry's arm. "I mourn your sleeping habits."

"Tell me about it," Harry replied with at grin.

There was a loud crack outside the room and Neville ran in.

"You guys will never guess…" Neville started.

"Luna had a baby," Ron and Harry said together.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she did."

"Well, imagine that. Our women get pregnant on the same day, and then give birth on the same day. What are the odds?" Ron said.

"Just another day in the life of Harry Potter," laughed Neville.

"Too true," said Harry, turning around quickly and feigning concern over Hermione so the other two wouldn't see the troubled look on his face. "So, have you guys picked out names yet?"

"Morgan Arthur Weasley" Ron said proudly.

"Diana Artemis Longbottom."

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh, Sirius Brian and Serenity Lynn Potter," he replied with a smile. "I think we need to tell the folks, don't you think, Ron?"

"Yeah, I think we should. You want to tag along, Neville? Mum will be thrilled."

"Sure, but then I've got to get back. Oh, I've got one more thing to tell you. Luna and I are moving out of Longbottom Manor for a while. Luna's dad gave us a plot of land nearby here, so we're going to be moving in about a month. We'll be your neighbors, Ron."

"That's cool Neville," said Ron, beaming.

"And since Gin and I only live about ten miles away, it'll be great, the six of us together again," said Harry, smiling now.

Together, once Ron had picked up Morgan, they made their way across the open field that separated Ron's house from the Burrow, each anxious to share the news with the family.

**Author's Note: **I'd like to take a moment to thank some people personally at the end of this.

**The following people were repeat reviewers throughout the two stories and helped me immensely:**

**ProfessorChris** - 57 reviews... incredible...

**David Fishwick** - 36 reviews... wow...

**nat3738** - 31 reviews and countless private messages... thanks for making me think Nat, I appreciated it more than you know.

**Duke Brymin** - 25 reviews

**EM Praetorean** - 14 reviews and more in PM's. Thanks for all the advice.

**azphxbrd** - 19 reviews

**Karl Skywalker** - 7 reviews

**formerlyanonymousinsanityisFUN** - 6 reviews

**monkeychickmoony** - 5 reviews

**Nightwing27** - 5 reviews

**floyddickey** - 6 reviews

**The Only Itachi** - 3 long reviews and a running string of private messages that led me to a new friend and mentor. Thanks from the bottom of my heart.

**capctr** - he just became my new beta. Thank you my friend.

**HJGrangerRocks **- she graciously allows me to beta her work. What a wonderful find. If you get a chance check out her stuff.

**The following are my favorite authors:**

**AmyVS**: 10 great stories, check out her stuff on Dr. Who and Torchwood as well. Recommended story: "Moving in Moving on" HP/HG

**Barmy-old-codger**: 8 stories about Harry and Hermione. Check out his one-shot series starting with "That Night and the Next Morning".

**Black Knight 03**: My favorite Harry/Padma shipper. Recommended story: "Where it Takes Us.

**Broomstick Flyer**: 40 incredible stories from this lady from Wales. Recommended story: "The Marriage Contract" HP/HG

**canoncansodoff**: 17 stories featuring Harry and Hermione. Recommended story: "Muggle Summer, Wizard Fall" 67 chapters and climbing.

**chem prof**: perhaps the greatest writer of HP fanfiction on the net. Recommended story: "Hermione's Plan"

**crystal H.**: started reading her because she has the same name as my niece and once I started I was hooked. Recommended story: "Harry Potter and the Final Battle" HP/HG

**HJGrangerRocks**: up and coming author. What can I say, I beta for her. recommended story: "The True Story of Harry and Hermione"

**kb0**: writer of varied ships, couldn't pick just one to recommend, you get two from him: "A Friend Indeed" HP/GW, and "The Grass is Always Greener" HP/DG

**ladylaughalot**: some very enjoyable fics. Recommended story: "Defining Harry" HP/HG

**mathiasgranger**: read the "Open Your Eyes" series. You won't be disappointed. HP/HG

**Melindaleo**: First met her on another site, was impressed even then. The queen of the dramatic string-along... recommended story: Harry Potter and the Power of Emotion

**muggledad**: author of my all time favorite fanfic still in work: "Partners" HP/DG

**nonjon**: some of the funniest stuff out there. recommended fic: Love Good, Boobs Gooder

**old-crow**: some of the most gut wrenching yet heart warming stories on the net. read "Letters and Lunches" HP/HG

**ProfessorChris**: also my largest reviewer, read his "Bonded Heir" series. Great for HP/GW lovers

**robst**: I was originally going to recommend "A Kiss Can Save the World" but I just finished "More Important Things" and I like it even more. HP/HG

**Seel'vor**: Great satirical stuff. Read "Silliness at the World Cup" and "How to Get to School When the Portal's Broken". Fans of Dr. Who will love it. Even better than "The Real Us"

**udderpd**: I always read his stuff when I want fluffy goodness. He only writes happy Harry stuff. Read "Love Conquers All" HP/GW/HG

**witowsmp**: 18 wonderful stories, hard to pick one. I recommend "More Important Than Any Broomstick" or "A Sirius Matter" both HP/HG, though there are also HP/GW stories too.


End file.
